A Matter of Good Sense
by Michalyn
Summary: Stoic, sensible Prince Wufei is unlike any other in the magical kingdom of Eires. Content with his job as ambassador, Wufei's life is perfect until his world is turned upside down by a marriage proposal from the charming, sensual Emperor of Rossetti. 13x5
1. Prologue

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane and Anasazi for the beta.

A Matter of Good Sense  
by Michalyn

Prologue

Prince Wufei was a very sensible young man. In fact, some would even say _the most_ sensible young man in the kingdom of Eires. He was noble, pious, punctual, unflinchingly dedicated to his duties as first ambassador and -- despite a little admitted to weakness for chocolate -- never succumbed to frivolity or excess...

It was the consensus of the court, that of the royal brothers, Wufei was the secret favorite of their father, King Zechs.

That is not to say the king was cruel or unfair -- far from it. A nobler man could not be found this side of the Ixthian sun. Both princes received the best in everything, and King Zechs' love for his sons was as his love for his kingdom: deep and true. Yet, it was plain that he doted on Wufei. It was rare to not find Wufei at his father's side, and King Zechs made few decisions without first seeking his younger son's advice. Prince Quatre, known as 'Quatre the Gentle', was heir to the throne. He visited often from his heart-home in the Mir Gardens, where he lived with his chosen life-mate,Trowa of Elkanir, and when the three men were together, the palace was a place of laughter and sunlight.

Moon-pale, with a shining thatch of yellow hair , Quatre was as known for his beauty as his kind heart. Like all seers, he was fine-boned and slender, and had not inherited King Zechs' imposing figure. There was no doubt, however, that a warrior's spirit burned within him. He was the most powerful seer in the kingdom and his gift flowed through him like a flame. There was no mistaking the resemblance between the king and his heir, and the elders still professed that Quatre was the exact likeness of his great-grandfather Soixante.

It was Wufei who confounded the priests.

Even now, on the cusp of his eighteenth sun-cycle, Wufei's head barely reached King Zechs' breast; and though he was an expert in Shenlong, the most difficult of Eires' fighting techniques, Wufei did not put on the bulk of other men: He remained small, with a quick, birdlike, grace to his movements. In coloring, he was nothing like his kin. Where they were blond, Wufei's hair shone black in the firelight. They shared a bright blue gaze; behind Wufei's glasses, his eyes were dark and exotically tilted. They were as fair as the finest cream; Wufei was dusky, as if the great goddess had rubbed cinnamon into his very bones. His father and brother were two halves of sunlight...

Wufei was the lonely night.

No one could explain it. There was no question that King Zechs and Queen Noin had been faithful to each other.Their love had been unmatched in the kindgom, and the great priestess Hilde had overseen the mating ceremony herself. A child could not have been conceived if their life-bond had been broken.

Yet, the priests whispered that Wufei was the only child in one hundred years to be born when the midnight orchids were blooming.

They also whispered that he was cursed.

The two suns of Eires marked the passage of every event in the kingdom, and it was their position at the time of birth that determined character traits. For example, the Duke of Maxwell, lover of wine, women _and men_ was born at noon in the second cycle of the Ixthian sun. Like most noon-children, he was famous for his humor and wit, but just as noon marked the period before the progression into darkness, so too he was known for a darker, restless -- even ruthless -- nature. Then, there was Prince Quatre. Born on the cusp of twilight, he was gifted with the sight. Never, however, had a child been born to darkness.

That is, before Wufei.

The suns were eclipsed once every hundred years for five seconds, during which the sacred orchids bloomed, heralding the descent of the love goddess Airiah to earth, and another cycle of growth and rebirth in Eires. Wufei was born just as the first petals unfurled ... and as the baby Wufei took his first, fragrant gulp of air, Queen Noin had breathed her last.

No one knew what it meant, but as Wufei grew older, the elders sighed in relief. Apart from his unique coloring, little else marked Wufei as different. They even secretly joked that he was more like a Satur : one of the dour children of the fourth cycle, notorious for their extreme fastidiousness.

So, when Wufei was summoned to his father's chambers on the eve of his eigteenth sun-cycle, he rose from his bed without hesitation. As always, he prayed to the goddess Laineed for strength and restraint. His small, slippered feet moved quickly over the carpeting, and as he passed the hall mirror, Wufei paused to ensure that his robes fell in perfect, docile folds over his habatas -- the baggy pantaloons all students of the Shenlong wore. He straightened the tight braid that fell to his waist and nodded to his image in the mirror. He was ready to do his duty ... or so he thought. As he waited on the other side of his father's door, nothing in his seventeen sun-cycles could prepare Wufei for the sudden change that was coming to his carefully ordered world.


	2. An Impossible Proposal

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane and Anasazi for the beta.

A Matter of Good Sense  
By Michalyn

Chapter One: An Impossible Proposal

Wufei rapped on his father's door. As he waited to be admitted to King Zechs' chambers, he stared at the door's old, dark wood. There was a nick near the knob, and Wufei could not help smiling as he probed it with his fingertip. Tomorrow, he would be eighteen; yet, it seemed he had carved that little wound only a sunrise ago.

It had been his twelfth sun-cycle and he had just received his first sword from his father. Wufei remembered how proud he was of the little weapon. He had immediately challenged his father to a duel, and of course, was beaten quite soundly. Back then, his temper could rival any dragon's and in his frustration, Wufei made a reckless jab at the King. His father managed to dodge the attack, but not before his right arm and the door would bear the marks of the encounter. Wufei had been so ashamed of his actions, that for days afterward, he sulked about the castle like a whipped pup.

Those bouts of passion were like a dream to Wufei. Had he really ever felt so intensely? He had been a child then, with a child's impatience. He had not known that discipline was a balm and solitude its agent. His days were now so placid, so pleasant... The very fact that they were unremarkable was a joy to him. What more could he want? Between his job and his studies, life was perfect. Wufei was content.

"Come in, son."

Pulled out of his musings, Wufei stepped into his father's chambers. He bowed. "Father."

"I have told you to stop that ridiculous bowing! Leave the stiff-necked formality for the sniveling bastards out there. You're my son, for goddess'--"

"Did you want to discuss the Almir treaty?" Wufei produced a square of parchment from his pocket. "I have made revisions...?"

"Humph!" Zechs surveyed him critically, And must you wear that priestly garb? It's an injustice to your coloring. For example, you would look magnificent in that russet silk the Duke of Almir brought on his last visit to the court. Let me have my tailors fashion something for you."

Wufei tamped down a spurt of annoyance. He hated these moods of his father's, when he seemed intent on condemning every aspect of Wufei's lifestyle. Wufei pressed his lips together. He knew where it would lead and it was an insult -- this talk of flamboyant clothes and equally frivolous parties. Perhaps Quatre had enjoyed such things, but they were not for him. His life was one of devotion, not excess. Wufei met his father's glare with a sharp look of his own. "To my knowledge, a lack of russet silk has not impeded my abilities yet."

Zechs growled. " It always has to be a fight with you. Why can't you be like the other boys your age? Drinking, sporting, carousing...? Not cooped up in some dark corner with musty, old, books."

Wufei blinked. He was stung, but he forgave it; his father meant no harm. It was best to wait, for whatever rage had seized him to subside. Wufei rose from his seat. "Obviously this is not the best time to discuss the Almiric treaty. Shall I call again, later?" Wufei turned to leave.

"No! Son, wait..." Zechs' voice faltered. "Trey of Rossetti has asked to perform the life-mate ceremony with you."

Wufei stilled. His heart beat very hard, very fast, and the blood pounded in his head until he thought the roaring in his ears would deafen him. "What? Surely you jest..."

A spasm ran through Zechs' features. He looked at his palms and sighed.

To Wufei, he suddenly seemed old and very tired and for the first time, he noticed the grey at his father's temples and the lines around his mouth that was once so sensual. It saddened him in a way he had not expected. The pain of the moment was intensified. He was losing so much, so quickly...

"I've tried to prepare you, but you're so damned stubborn ... just like your mother was."

"But..." Wufei' fingernails bit into his palm and the desperation in his voice was clear even to him. "My sixteenth cycle has passed. I want no suitors."

How could this have happened? After all his hard work his studies his plans to become an instructor at the temple... Surely it was a nightmare of some kind. A tremor coursed through Wufei. He was not one to show such weakness, but the situation was impossible. He hurried to his father's side and grasped both of his hands.

"Please Father; tell me you are not considering this."

Now Chang, this is entirely unlike you--"

Wufei clutched at his father's broad fingers as if they were his only anchor in the universe. Oh, it was a blow, and he more the fool for not seeing it coming. It, hurt, it hurt ... a betrayal so deep ... and from his own father... He breathed deeply, fighting against the pain that was buffeting him in waves. He managed to hold his gaze steady ... to look into the blue eyes that had once seemed so compassionate. Wufei's fists clenched. "Is this some type of punishment?" he demanded, voice tight.

Zechs' brow creased in confusion, "Punishment?"

"Yes," Wufei answered coolly. "Has my work displeased you?"

"Displeased me? Goddess, no! I value your opinion over all others, my son, and I realize I've grown to assume that you would always be at my side," Zechs rubbed at his eyes, "but that was wrong. I am your father, and I must do what is best for you. You know that as the second son you cannot inherit the throne," he sighed, "and I know Quatre would share everything in the kingdom with you as if you were his twin and not his younger brother, but it is better for a man to have his own wealth and a mate to share it with."

"But Papa--"

"I met this Trey once during the holy pilgrimage to Aidah." His father's deep tones regained their conviction, and he smoothed his robes. "He is a strong man. A third son himself, everything he owns has been bought with his own sweat. The emperor is a powerful man, Wufei. It would serve Eires well to have such an ally. More importantly," Zechs offered Wufei a tremulous smile. "I believe he will be good to you."

"I care nothing for this man or his wealth--" Wufei's eyes closed. "Please, Papa..."

Zechs held up a warning palm. It has happened later than I expected, but I should have known it eventually would." He reached over to remove Wufei's glasses. You try very hard to hide behind these--" he indicated the small frames, and those awful clothes, but you are passionate." He smiled sadly when Wufei tried to deny it. "No, you are no child of Satur." The king nodded as if confirming it to himself. Quatre has said as much and I have seen it for myself. You are just too mule-headed to admit it."

Beyond pride or propriety now, Wufei knelt at his father's feet. "No, Papa, you are _wrong_. My life is here with you, don't you see?" Wufei shook his head. "I would not be happy with a mate -- even the priests would tell you so. I was not made for l--l--loving," he stumbled over the improbable notion. "I am content with my job and my books."

To Wufei's horror, his words only seemed to further ignite his father.

"Damn it! Do you begin to disobey me?" Zechs shouted. "I'll have no more of this nonsense! I see now, how I've spoilt you by allowing you to do as you please -- keeping your nose buried in those cursed books when you should have been out with other boys, acting your age and not like some old miser! His fists clenched. "And I was the biggest fool of all, letting Shinsen O and his cronies have more control over my son, than his own father." Zechs' hands were trembling, and there was a wild look about him, that Wufei had never seen before. "When your mother died, I promised I would give you the best life possible, and you won't get it by becoming a recluse in this castle." He jabbed a finger in Wufei's direction. "You _will_ marry Rossetti because _I_ say so, god damn it! Is that not part of your duty as well?"

Ah, so that's how it was going to be... Wufei rose. He felt strangely empty, like all the softness in him had been scooped out, leaving only a hard knot where his heart had been. The parchment with his revisions to the Almir treaty lay on the floor near the hem of his robe. It had fallen from his hand when his father had given him the news. Now, Wufei picked it up and crumpled it beneath the heel of his palm.

"Please forgive my insubordination, milord. When shall I expect Emperor Rossetti? I will need to prepare my things."

"Fei, please..."

Zechs hurried over to Wufei and his father moved to embrace him, but Wufei stepped away. He kept his voice firm. "If you'll excuse me, there is much I must attend to." Goddess it was too much! To be sold like so much chattel ... Wufei raised his head, fighting so hard against his tears that his throat ached. He was despised throughout the kingdom. Why should he have expected any different from his father? Had he really expected him to accept him as he was -- to _understand_?

"My son!" Zechs cried hoarsely. He grabbed Wufei's wrist, and pulled him to his chest, but Wufei remained rigid in his arms. He would _not_ yield.

"Please ... I do not mean to hurt you," he stroked Wufei's hair. " I only want what is best for you, and I know this is _right_." His father pulled back to stare at him. "This is obviously a kalan mating." Zechs forced Wufei to meet his eyes. "That is the only objection I will permit," he said softly. "If you would prefer a female mate, you must tell me now, but I believe I have chosen correctly." He searched Wufei's features. "Is this so?"

Wufei felt the blood rush to his cheeks at his father's frank assessment, and some distant part of him was amazed that he still had the energy to be embarrassed. He was tempted to deny it, but his honor would not permit him to. "Yes," he answered in a small voice.

"Good," Zechs sighed. "When you were younger, you seemed attracted to that rake Maxwell. Not exactly my first choice, but I had hoped ..." His father squeezed his shoulder and there was a plea in his eyes. Rossetti is a good man, Fei -- a _strong_ man. You need that: someone who can match you inside _and_ outside the bedchamber -- who will give your body pleasure and respect your soul. You close yourself off so tightly from everybody...," Zechs expression was very sad. "I tried my best, but I made too many mistakes. I didn't see it before it was too late. Wufei, you need to _enjoy_ life -- not stifle your passions to fit some religious mold." His father's blue eyes were sharp. "Have you even had a man?"

Wufei gasped. There was no doubt his face was fiery now. Not only was his father hurting him, he was determined to humiliate him as well. Wufei felt physically ill. He recoiled. "Please," he made a chopping motion with his hand, "no more of this ... _talk_!" Wufei's voice was savage. "I get the point."

"Why?" his father was equally fierce. "There's nothing unnatural about it. Damn these hypocrites for making you ashamed of your own body!"

"Stop!" Wufei was trembling. "No more... _Please_." He took a deep breath. "I will do my duty; that is all you should concern yourself with."

"Then ...," Zechs still looked troubled, but his eyes grew bright with hope. "You will try -- for me?"

Wufei nodded.

"Thank you my son," Zechs' voice was gruff. His eyes shone with unaccustomed moisture. "If you cannot abide him, I will request a severance of the bond -- Rossetti be damned -- but I could not sleep at night , without having at least tried..." He took Wufei's hand once more between his. "You understand, don't you, Fei?"

"Of course ..." Wufei looked away. He pulled his hand from his father's. "Tell Rossetti I accept his offer."

Michalyn's Fiction Next


	3. Dread

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane and Anasazi for the beta.

A Matter of Good Sense

by Michalyn

Chapter Two: Dread

Glossary  
Saturnum: male spinsterhood

-----------------------------------

"Odd isn't it, that Prince Wufei isn't up already? It's almost noon. He's usually awake before the sun."

"Mmm hmm. I thought it strange too. I suppose it has something to do with the news ..."

Quatre was on his way to Wufei's chambers when he caught his brother's name amidst the murmur of conversation. Pausing behind one of the solar's large, stone pillars, he saw the familiar figures of Duke Sinstin and Lord Haynses. Both men were minor land-holders in the kingdom, and were fairly popular at the court. Like most of their peers, they were idle and spent most of their time concocting stories about those outside their social circle. Now, clearly thinking themselves alone, they lounged in the sun like two fat cats, their voices ringing across the room.

"News?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Ahh, just the most delicious tidbit ever. I've been around this court for a long time and nothing this exciting has happened before. I don't know how you haven't heard -- everyone's talking about it!"

Come on, man don't be a tease. Enlighten me."

"Reliable sources have it that the dark prince is betrothed."

"What? This must be some kind of joke. Prince Wufei, betrothed -- impossible! He's next in line to be master of the temple. Shinsen O has been preparing him for years."

"That's what makes it all the more delectable. After his sixteenth sun cycle passed without an offer, I for one, was sure the case was hopeless -- after all, who would really want to marry such an _odd_ little fellow."

"Come on, he's not that bad."

"Don't tell me you're interested! Heh, are you the lucky man?

"Of course not! I was just saying ... you know..."

"Humph! Anyway, it seems King Zechs finally stopped indulging his pet. I hear the little newt is to be married immediately."

"Immediately? Are you certain? It hardly seems like the King to be so hasty."

"Well, if you were _his_ father, wouldn't you want to get him off your hands as soon as possible? I'm sure King Zechs must have offered a tidy sum to convince whoever the poor sop is to request the bond."

"Hmm ... perhaps... I wonder who it could be."

Me too. Since our little prince was firmly on the path to Saturnum, however, I doubt it would be anyone of note. All the good ones are snatched up right away. Remember how many offers Prince Quatre received -- some even before his majority! No lord worth his salt would be interested in a mate so late after the fact. I'm sure it's some petty, no name--"

"So it is a kalan mating then?"

"Yes! And isn't _that_ the icing on the cake? Can you imagine? I thought for sure Mr. Prim and Proper would be of the other persuasion."

"I suppose. I'd never thought of it before, but now that you mention it; it does seem surprising. Prince Wufei's not bad, but -- brr -- I wouldn't want such an icy partner."

Brr' is more than right, my man. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in _that_ bedchamber! Just picture it: First of all, seeing that scrawny little body nak--"

"Gentlemen, I'm so glad to see you keeping productively occupied."

"P--Prince Quatre!'

"Lord Sinstin, Duke Haynses," Quatre's lips thinned and his fingers tightened around the parcel tucked under his arm, "I trust your day is going well?"

Never his favorite on a good day, Quatre had overheard enough of their talk to be disgusted. He was just grateful Wufei would not hear it. As stoic as his brother pretended to be, Quatre knew Wufei was sensitive to what others thought of him, and the courtiers' barbs pained him. He could not separate himself from their mean-spirited talk and often saw it as a reflection of some failure on his part. No matter how Quatre tried to convince him otherwise, Wufei did not listen. He only retreated more tightly into himself.

"Yes ... yes, milord," Haynses wiped a suddenly moist brow, "a--and you?"

Quatre smiled. "Quite well, thank you." He raised an eyebrow. "Lord Sinstin, are you unwell? You've become rather quiet."

"Ah ... n-no, not at all, your highness," Sinstin suddenly produced a pocket-watch from the folds of his robe. "Oh dear, I'm late for my ... meeting! I'm so sorry Prince Quatre, but I must leave right away."

Coward.

Quatre shook his head. "Of course," he turned to Haynses, "I assume you have the same appointment?"

"Me?" Haynses' eyes met Sinstin's. "Oh ...! Yes, I do!" He bowed quickly. "Excuse me, milord. Sinstin, wait! I'm right behind you..."

Quatre watched the two men scurrying away and he sighed. Holding his present close to his chest, he turned to mount the steps to Wufei's room. The runes in his pocket burned and Quatre hoped, by all that was sacred that he was right. He could not stand it if this Trey of Rossetti took his brother away, only to transplant him among an even crueler court. Quatre pressed his palm against the old stones and fragments of the vision returned to him: A dragon imprisoned in darkness ... the lush heart of a rose ... a passion so intense that it made him tremble ... and the midnight orchids endlessly blooming... Quatre shuddered. He prayed he was not leading his brother astray.

"Wufei?" he rapped on the door. There was no response. "Fei, are you in there?" Quatre cautiously turned the knob. He peered inside the room, "Wufei?"

"--away!" his brother's muffled voice floated from under the pillows where his head was buried. Wufei was curled into a little ball, amidst a mess of tangled sheets -- and equally tangled hair. He was still in his pajamas, and his robes lay in a heap at the foot of the bed. They alone were evidence enough of his brother's distress: Wufei revered order, and his quarters were usually spotless.

It would have been enough, but it was not. Like most seers, Quatre was empathic and now, the jumbled waves of fear, betrayal, confusion -- and just pure, unadulterated _pain_ -- radiating off his brother were enough to make him stagger. His shields always came out a bit battered when he dealt with Wufei, because his brother felt so intensely, but never like this. Quatre swayed and fought to catch his breath. "Wufei-" he steadied himself and tried again, "Fei-love, l just want to talk."

A messy head emerged from the pillows. One dark eye peeked open and then the other. Wufei glared. "Don't call me that!"

Ah, there was life in there after all! Laughing, Quatre hurried to his brother's side. He placed the parcel on the bed, "For you, brother."

Wufei sat up, his loose hair a dark curtain around him. He eyed the box suspiciously but made no move to open it. Wufei scowled. "Why did you bring this? You know I hate surprises."

"Move over ... come on, don't be such a spoilsport--" Quatre jostled Wufei until they were seated in the bed together. He smiled. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Wufei's eyes were daggers. "Don't think you can fool me with this act. I _know_ you know. Father must have told you. What do you want?"

Quatre sighed. He saw Wufei's rumpled head, his trembling hands, his tight nervous expression and a rush of sympathy filled him. Sympathy -- and terrible, terrible guilt... It was under his advice their father was doing this. Despite all King Zechs' misgivings and all his pain, he had put his faith in Quatre's gift: in the vision that had promised Wufei's rebirth to happiness. Quatre worried his lip. What if he was wrong? Had he misread the runes? How could he be _sure_?

Quatre gave Wufei a quick hug. "It's all right, Fei. I know this seems impossible right now, but just ... just ... trust me."

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? Is there something about this proposal you're not telling me?"

"No...," Quatre looked away. He twisted a bit of the sheet about his fingers. "I just meant--" Quatre took his brother's hand. "Wufei, I know this is difficult and you have every reason to be scared, but--"

"I am _not_ afraid!" Wufei ground between clenched teeth. He snatched his hand away. "Why would you even think it?"

"Wufei, you don't have to hide. I know you're hurting." Quatre pressed his hand to his heart. "I can feel it _here._"

Wufei hunched his shoulders. Always suspicious of Quatre's gift, he looked at him now, with dark, accusing eyes. "How dare you?" Wufei's voice was so low Quatre barely understood him. He leaned forward, ducking behind the shield of his hair. "What right have you to pry into my feelings?" Wufei's eyes flashed. "How dare you!"

Quatre flinched. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to ... I just ... I only want to help you, Fei." He placed Wufei's gift, soft and heavy in the rustling paper, in his brother's lap. "Please, will you accept this from me?"

Wufei's eyes were red-rimmed and bright with moisture. He gingerly fingered the edge of the paper. "What is it?"

"The only way to find out is to open it, no?"

Wufei made a disgusted sound, but he began to peel the wrapping away until a delicate, rose-petal red robe lay across his thighs. The diaphanous fabric was intricately embroidered, with shimmering gold shot through its high collar and billowing sleeves and dotted through each of the tiny, carefully-wrought clasps that trailed to its gilded hem. The pattern swirled across the garment in masculine curves that contrasted sharply with the gauziness of the material, giving it an appearance of both boldness and fragility. It was a uniquely beautiful creation, made with obvious love.

The nylah robes were all crafted under the direction of Eires' priests and most powerful seers. Often taking as many as three months to make, the robes were an important part of a bonding ceremony. Nylah were made to reflect each partner's kinah, or true essence and therefore much care was taken in their production. Most important, the priests were never wrong. The styles and colors chosen were the physical manifestation of the kinah, so as to heighten and emphasize the essence of each partner. This ensured the melding of the essences and intensified the act of the bond. In general, the more closely the robes complemented each other, the more powerful and lasting was the bond.

No two Eireans ever received the same robe, though certain hues had specific connotations. The ivory robe was usually the mark of a stoic and practical nature, the black, of the two faces of the noon child and Quatre's shifting aqua robes had represented the essence of a pure and powerful intuition.

Wufei said nothing. He merely clutched at the cloth spread between them. Silken tufts of red and gold glinted between his clenched fingers and Quatre tensed, fearing for the integrity of the material.

Wufei stared at the nylah across his thighs and his fists tightened. Hot color built in his cheeks.

Rich, tumultuous red: an intense and earthly sensuality.

Quatre grinned. "Do you like it, brother? I hoped to give it to you on your sixteenth cycle, but when you did not choose a consort, I despaired of you ever using it." Quatre squeezed Wufei's hand,"I'm glad I was wrong." He heard the fierceness in his voice, and he prayed Wufei would believe in it too. "So? What do you think?"

Wufei flung the robe away from him as if it burned. He rose from the bed in a storm of agitation. "I cannot wear this!" Wufei hissed. He jabbed a finger in the direction of the robe. "I--I _refuse_!"

Quatre frowned. "It matters little whether you accept or reject the nylah. It simply _is_." He looked into Wufei's eyes. "Denying it is as futile as denying your own nature."

Wufei's eyes hardened. When he stubbornly turned away Quatre sighed. He pressed a hand to his brother's shoulder as he rose from the bed. "Wufei, allow me to pack the nylah in the event you change your mind."

"I won't--"

"_Please_ brother, allow me this gift."

"But I don't need..."

"I'm asking just this one thing, Wufei. Will you shun my blessing?"

Wufei's shoulders slumped, "All right."

Quatre smiled. "Thank you, Fei."

There was so much more he wanted to speak of, but Quatre knew he had already asked too much of his brother. He had known it would be a battle to convince Wufei, and so was content instead, to choose his victories. He looked to the bright red nylah, flung out like a fan on the bed. This was most important. It was enough.

Quatre gathered up the crumpled wrapping. "Shall I send Trowa up?"

Wufei slunk back down into the covers. He curled his knees to his chest. " If he wishes..."

"He does."

"Be strong, my brother." Quatre pressed a quick kiss to Wufei's cheek. He hurried out the door, blinking away the stinging in his eyes. He would try to do the same.

---------------------------------------------------- 

Wufei rolled over on the mattress and followed a pair of buckskin-clad legs up to Trowa's face. His best friend in turn peered down at him with disapproval.

"Aren't you going to get up and wash?"

Wufei shut his eyes as his head thumped back against the pillow. He decided to sleep in just one day and the entire kingdom had something to say about it. Wufei was sick of these "well-intentioned" lectures. What is it so much to ask to be left in peace? It was not as if he was actually _needed_ downstairs. Wufei's mouth tightened bitterly. Now that he was to become the 'gushing bride' he was as good as obsolete in the palace.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters," Trowa yanked the sheets from the bed and began to fold them, "because Rossetti should be arriving soon."

Wufei scowled at being so unceremoniously roused. He sat up. "I fail to see what all the excitement is about. I will treat this as I would any other meeting. There was really no need to come." Wufei pushed back his hair. "Don't your animals need feeding or healing -- or something?"

"This is hardly 'any other meeting' and you know it." Trowa said in his quiet tones. Wufei watched as his best friend rummaged through his closet. Trowa turned and tossed him an outfit. "What about this?"

Wufei balked,"The white silk? Don't be ridiculous. It's far too extravagant."

Trowa frowned "_Yes_, the white silk -- and what's extravagant about it? There's only this bit of silver trim around the cuffs and at the hem." He raised the robe to demonstrate his point. "Simple: good, clean lines..."

"Humph."

"Wonderful," Trowa shook out the robe, smoothing down the folds and plucking for idle threads with nimble, sun-browned fingers -- healer's fingers used to searching among berries and shoots for secret cures. Bright, copper hairs glinted off Trowa's forearms as he raised Wufei's robe to the light and examined it critically. "This should do quite well, I think."

Wufei grunted, simply watching him. He knew he was the palace oddity, but he was always struck at what a startling picture Trowa made with his green eyes and abundance of thick, red-brown hair. Wufei's mouth quirked in a sad smile. They were _both_ very different in their own ways. Perhaps that was what first drew them to each other whether they had recognized it or not...

What would life be now without his best friend at his side? Wufei preferred not to think on it.

"I'm sure it's fine, Trowa. Just set it aside. I will wear it."

"Wufei..."

"I don't wish to discuss it, Trowa."

"That is exactly why we must speak of it."

"No."

"Must we say goodbye like this then?" Trowa's eyes were shielded by his long bangs, "Like strangers?"

"No," Wufei sighed. "Forgive me. I just --" he turned desperately to Trowa, " Not _now. _It's too soon."

"All right," Trowa nodded. "What would you have me do?"

Pointing to the glimmering white robe, Wufei gave his friend a shaky smile. "Help me get dressed?"

Warmth flared in Trowa's eyes. He grinned, "Of course."


	4. Hidden Beauty

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane and Anasazi for the beta.

A Matter of Good Sense

by Michalyn

Chapter Three: Hidden Beauty

"Easy, boy," Trey tugged on Porphyro's reins and the stallion shied, stirring up little whirls of dust. Trey clicked his heels, trying to move the stallion forward. It snorted, and tossed its head, prancing skittishly.

Heero, Rossetti's young head of security appeared at Trey's side. Grim-faced, Heero reined in his own horse, "Is something amiss?"

Trey shook his head, "Not exactly-- He's a little skittish. It's just this place," He indicated the Eirean towers in the distance, "Don't you feel it too? The magic in the air...?"

Heero frowned. His hand went to his sword, "No."

"Not at all?"

"I don't feel anything and neither do the men."

Trey turned around and sure enough, his men , though tired from the great distance they had covered, were for the most part relaxed. They rode in small groups chatting among themselves, their horses going at a slow, easy pace. It was most puzzling to Trey. These were his best soldiers and he trusted their instincts as much as his own. If Heero sensed nothing, and they were obviously not perturbed, why the devil couldn't he shake the feeling that something within Eires' walls was calling out to him? Trey frowned.

"Strange ... I could have sworn..."

Heero sniffed delicately at the air, "I don't like this. I can sense nothing out of the ordinary, but if you think something is afoot ..." He surveyed the grassy plain separating them from Eires' gates, "We are vulnerable in this place, and we know so little about these Eireans..."

"No, it's not that," Trey squinted at the vague outlines of buildings in the distance. He shook his head again, "It's not sinister, merely _odd_."

Heero snorted, "Odd or sinister, I don't like it. We are not too far across the plain. It may be best to turn around and wait out the night in the wood. It is not much of a cover, but it is sheltered, should we need to defend ourselves. If nothing is amiss, we can continue in the morning."

"No, let us move forward. It is a risk, but surely King Zechs..." Trey paused, unable to finish the thought. In truth, he _did not_ know why the king had so readily accepted his proposal. Eires was renowned for its flourishing trade and powerful military, so it was only logical that any city aligned with it was at a great advantage. Recently there had been a number of skirmishes between Trey's men and King Mueller's forces on Rossetti's northern borders and despite its growing industry and the strong alliances Rossetti had formed with most of its neighbors, Rossetti was still in its infancy. While it benefited from the hospitality of its allies, neither Rossetti nor the peaceful, surrounding cities had the resources for defense against a major attack. As it now stood, should Mueller intensify the assaults, Rossetti would surely lose to the powerful northern kingdom. Further, who knew what would happen when word traveled that Trey had left, taking many of his best men with him? Still, he was not such a fool as to venture to Eires unguarded, with no means to protect either himself or his betrothed.Trey frowned. It was a risk, but he desperately needed the strength an Eirean alliance would give. For him, the choice was clear. The question was, what could Eires possibly gain by aligning itself with the fledgling Rossetti?

Trey saw Heero's hardened expression as he surveyed the land around him. Eires two, pale suns burned overhead and Trey stared for a moment, transfixed. _The Kingdom of Light_...

Goddess help him, but he had to believe it was not a trap. Trey spurred Porphyro forward, "Come on, let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre watched as his father glanced at the doors yet again. They were awaiting Rossetti's arrival, but King Zechs was clearly more concerned that Wufei hadn't made his appearance than the fact that the young emperor was to arrive soon. He turned to Quatre with a grimace, "Are you sure he is coming?"

"Yes, Papa. When I left Trowa, he said Wufei had just returned from his bath."

"Humph ... but..."

"He will be fine, Papa."

"By Airiah I pray we are doing the right thing. You know how stubborn your brother can be. What if--"

"Wufei is strong; he will not succumb so easily to despair."

His father frowned, "He is strong, but not so much as he thinks ... and this ...," King Zechs' expression was pained, "I fear he will never forgive me for it."

Quatre hurried to kneel at his father's side, "No, you must not think that way. This is no little thing we are asking of him. We simply must give him time to come to terms with it. Wufei does not hate you. He will come around, you will see." Quatre smiled, "He is just his father's son: more sensitive than he would ever admit to -- and much too thickheaded for his own good," Quatre's smile widened to a grin when his words teased an involuntary laugh from his father.

"So you're saying I'm being a mule-headed old fool?" King Zechs' eyes were twinkling.

"Quite."

"Brat," King Zechs ruffled Quatre's hair and he visibly relaxed, "Thank you, son. I needed that."

Quatre nodded; he looked at his hands, "Besides, this morning, I ... I cast the stones again."

King Zechs tensed, "and what do you think?"

"They confirmed my vision. Fear not, Papa, he is the one."

King Zechs sighed, "Then I place my faith in your gift." His father seemed comforted and for a moment they fell into silence. Abruptly, King Zechs leaned forward, "By the goddess, where is your brother?" he demanded irritably. "This damn waiting is wearing my nerves thin!"

"Really," Quatre chuckled, "If a man didn't know better, he just might think there was truth to the rumor that the king plays favorites."

" To hell with men and their rumors. I don't play favorites. What it is, is ..." the king frowned.

Amused, Quatre raised an eyebrow. His lips twitched, "Yes, _what is it,_ Papa?"

"Don't look at me like that. You know I worry about both of you boys. It's just that with you, I feel more secure. No matter what happens, I know you will pull through--" King Zechs gave Quatre's hand a fierce squeeze, "that is what makes a king."

Quatre smiled, "And Wufei?"

His father sighed, "Wufei ... is different. I always feel like I've failed him in some way. Maybe it's because of your mother's death--" King Zechs rubbed at his eyes. He peered at Quatre, "You cannot tell me that he does not concern you as well, or else, why all this? He is too withdrawn, and his ideas--" his father shook his head, "If this union is not successful, I fear for him."

Quatre was troubled, "I too worry about him. He has suppressed his gifts and it will only make this more difficult, but--" Quatre took a deep breath, "Forgive me for saying this, Father, but you underestimate him; you have always underestimated him. You try so hard to protect Wufei, that you've never truly put your faith in what he _can_ do. You love him, but do you _believe_ in him?"

King Zechs frowned, "I..."

"Forgive me for interrupting, milords," Jehr, the young messenger appeared at the doors. He scampered to King Zechs' side and bowed, "Milord, Emperor Trey of Rossetti has arrived."

Kings Zechs' lips tightened. He shot Quatre an anxious look, before schooling his expression into the serene mask he was known for, "Thank you, lad. Kindly show the emperor in."

"Yes, milord. Will do, milord," the messenger bowed again, hastily. Quatre watched as he hurried out of the throne room, no doubt eager to have the task done with so he could report to those in the kitchen that the 'mystery man' had arrived.

King Zechs calmly arranged his robes. He turned to Quatre, who had already taken the seat next to him. "Very well," he said softly, "let's get this over with."

------------------------------------------------

Trey, with Heero close at his side followed the Eirean messenger to the throne room. They pushed past the ornate doors to the interior and were bathed in a patchwork of multi-hued splendor. Above them, sunlight filtered through a dome of painted glass, and blues, pinks and yellows swirled in shifting patterns on the walls and marble floor. It created a mosaic-like effect that hovered somewhere between the playful and the mystical.

At the very center of all this beauty, sat the Eirean ruler himself.

"King Zechs and Prince Quatre, may I present the Emperor of Rossetti," the messenger introduced them with a flourish.

Moving forward to the thrones, Trey bowed, "It is an honor to be received in the kingdom of Eires."

Large and powerfully built, never did another man so aptly epitomize power as King Zechs. His strong jaw, high cheekbones and thin, dignified nose bespoke noble bloodlines and an unflinching nature. His black robes contrasted stikingly with the paleness of his hair and of his eyes, and when he turned to Trey his gaze was shrewd and assessing.

"Welcome to Eires, Emperor Rossetti. We are pleased to have such an esteemed guest."

Next to the king sat Prince Quatre, heir to the throne. He was a pale slip of a youth with short, gently curling hair much the same color as King Zechs'. With his porcelain skin and delicate features, Trey thought him an enchanting, otherworldly beauty. He smiled to himself. If Quatre were any example, then he had much to look forward to in his own mate.

Prince Quatre stood. He smiled at Trey, "Welcome, Trey of Rossetti. We have heard much about your thriving capital. Eires is pleased to have such a resourceful ally."

Immediately, Trey liked the soft-spoken prince. A quiet power seemed to resonate from Quatre, touching Trey with an air of enchantment. His kindness and warm, easy manner were equally irresistible and Trey had no difficulty imagining the kind of king he would make. His gaze travelled from Quatre's aqua robes to the golden bands of his sandalled feet and he couldn't help the smile of appreciation that touched his lips. So lovely as well... He bowed,"You flatter me, Prince Quatre, the pleasure is mine."

It was when the prince moved to re-take his seat that Trey noticed the ancient, powerful kymera subtly interwoven into Quatre's flowing robes. Trey raised an eyebrow: A seer who would be king. How ... unexpected. Surely the goddesses were at work here. He had wondered why his proposal had been accepted. Now, observing the powerful aura of mysticism surrounding King Zechs and his heir, Trey began to understand that these men's motivations had little to do with the ordinary desires of men -- and Trey was not sure whether to be wary of, or comforted by that knowledge.

Next to him, Heero appeared to have just noticed the same thing. Practical to the extreme, Heero had little patience for that which could not be explained. He hung back now, his gaze hard and suspicious as it fell on the two Eirean men.

King Zechs turned to the messenger, who had retreated to the rear of the room, "Thank you Jehr, would you please ask page Arnelius to summon Prince Wufei?"

"Of course, milord."

Anticipation rose within him and Trey tried to quiet the agitation those words inspired. His blood thrummed in his veins and his heart throbbed an excited tattoo. As much as he appreciated the men's hospitality, he had come here for one thing: to meet his prince. The strange yearning he had felt earlier had intensified tenfold as he entered the castle, like a power singing in his veins and Trey struggled to retain his composure. What the devil was this place?

When the messenger left, King Zechs shifted in his throne. He pierced Trey with a stern look, "Let me be frank. I have reason to believe in you, but I am only supportive of this union so long as my son is happy." He leaned forward, bracing his powerful arms on his thighs, "Harm him in any way and you will rue the day you were born. Do you understand me?"

Quatre shook his head, "Now, Father, we don't want to give Emperor Rossetti the wrong impression." When the king grunted, he smiled at Trey, "As you can tell, Father is somehwat protective of his sons. However, your reputation precedes, you, Trey of Rossetti. We trust that as a man of honor you will be true to this bond with my brother. "

"No need to explain, Prince Quatre, I understand the king's position, perfectly." In fact, Trey rather liked this blunt, fiercely protective king. It meant that protectiveness would now also be extended to Rossetti.

Quatre, laughed, the sound soft and musical, "Then, we are grateful." He looked over Trey's shoulder. "Ah, we have neglected your man," He beckoned to Heero, "Will you join us? Excellent..."

Heero came forward, his expression a mixture of wariness and defiance. He dropped reluctantly to one knee before the prince, "Heero Yuy, Head Guard of Rossetti," Heero did not lower his head.

Trey tensed. Was Heero _trying_ to get them killed? He was used to his guard's brusqueness but many a nobleman mistook it for insubordination. Trey froze, carefully watching Quatre for his reaction. Damn it, Heero, _he could not afford to lose this alliance._

Quatre merely laughed, "Welcome, Heero Yuy." In an unexpected move, he rose and touched a palm to Heero's cheek. Heero froze and Trey could see the clench of his fingers as he willed himself not to fling the pale hand away. Trey started forward, every limb tense, fearing the violence that would explode at any second...

It did not happen. Quatre's eyes closed and Heero abruptly shuddered and went still.

"_Such power_...," Quatre's lashes fluttered and he met Heero's own blue gaze, "Try to enjoy yourself in our kingdom, won't you, my doubting one? Sometimes what cannot be apprehended is most powerful of all..."

He dropped his hand and returned to his throne. Trey watched, the blood pounding in his veins as amazingly, Heero nodded and retreated to his former position.

Trey stared, turning from Heero to Quatre, "What the devil--"

"My Lords, may I present, his highness, Prince Wufei."

Trey whirled towards the doors. He strained to see beyond the dim passageway.

Finally, the moment had arrived.

A tall figure stepped forward and walked to the center of the room. Lean of build and broad of shoulder, every roll of the man's lean hips spoke of power tightly coiled. His thick, auburn hair, loose over his shoulders, was parted so that it concealed one eye. He surveyed the room with equanimity, green gaze moving from one man to the other.

Trey felt a surge of disappointment. Was this his prince? He appeared slightly older than rumored: closer to Prince Quatre's age than Trey had imagined. Then again, looks could be decieving, Trey temporized, and if it were true anywhere, it was more than so in Eires. His gaze returned to the newcomer. This man was surely the exemplification of grace and raw intensity ... and yet...

"Mi-mi-milord Trowa!" the messenger squeaked, "I was not aware--" He bowed repeatedly at King Zechs' disapproving frown, "Forgive me."

The newcomer nodded. His quiet voice rippled across the room, "It is I who am at fault. I should have told you I was replacing Page Arnelius."

So this was not the prince? Trey breathed a sigh of relief. He could not explain it, but the thought of a union with this man had just not seemed _right_. His instinct was further confirmed as he observed the secret look exchanged between Lord Trowa and Prince Quatre. Though their gazes only held for a second, when Quatre looked away, his heightened color revealed much more than friendship.

All right, if this was not his prince then where was he?

"May_ I_ present Prince Wufei," Trowa bowed to Trey and took his place at Quatre's side.

There was a rustling of robes as a diminutive youth emerged from the shadows. Imperiously ignoring Trey and Heero, he went to the dais, his head held high and his eyes fixed ahead of him. He bent, white robes pooling around him and braid sliding forward as he bowed to King Zechs and Prince Quatre.

"Father," Prince Wufei inclined his head, "Brother."

The husky tenor sent a delicious tingling along Trey's nerves, resonating with something deep within him. From the corner of his eye he could see Heero's narrowed eyes at the prince's dismissal, but Trey did not care. He focused on that narrow back, his fists clenching as he willed Prince Wufei to face him -- the need to see his face so powerful that it almost overwhelmed him. By the goddess, _why wouldn't he turn around_?

Quatre nodded, "Welcome, brother. A new cycle is begun this day in Eires. I give both you, and Emperor Rossetti my deepest blessings. May Aidah shine on this union and bring you lasting happiness."

King Zechs stood, "Rise, my son and meet your mate."

Trey's heart thudded in his chest. Prince Wufei remained kneeling and for a moment it seemed he would not comply. He rose, slowly however (to Trey's agitated senses, excruciatingly so) pivoting on quiet feet to meet Trey.

The soft profile turned towards him and Trey gasped. He had heard Prince Wufei was different, that he little resembled his kin, but rumor did not even _begin_ to hint at reality. Night and Day: there was no other way to describe the contrast between the pale men before him and this dark, exotic creature. Trey knew enough of Eirean culture to understand the impossibility of conception within a broken life-bond, but it seemed unthinkable that these three men should be related. On closer inspection, however, he discovered certain resemblances in Prince Wufei: the same regal bearing of Prince Quatre and the unmistakable strength of the king ... but that was where they ended.

Directly opposing the loftiness of his father and brother, Prince Wufei was small and slender. If not for his leanly muscled frame, he would have been dainty. Yet, he was not particularly attractive, Trey thought with equanimity as Wufei approached. Having none of the pale, prettiness of his brother, there was not very much remarkable about Wufei except his skin, which was a warm, earthly hue and smooth as any woman's. His black hair was pulled tightly back and a thick braid plummeted to his waist. The style sharpened his features, lending them an almost ascetic severity. Behind the thin frames of his glasses, Wufei's eyes were dark and serious.

When Wufei bowed, Trey found himself intrigued by the fine, curling strands that had rebelled against the strict confinement of his ponytail. His gaze remained there, drawn to the curve of that graceful neck and Trey had the sudden urge to kiss the nape of the tender column.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Rossetti," Prince Wufei's voice was clipped, his lip curling slightly as he issued the greeting.

Trey quelled a surge of irritation. Rossetti needed this union too badly for him to be bested by a haughty little brat. Bowing deeply, he flashed Wufei his most charming grin. His bethrothed raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

Trey squelched the acrid retort rising to his lips. Smile never faltering, he reached for the prince's hand and took it in his own, "I am but your faithful servant."

Wufei froze.

His eyes were wide and for the first time Trey noticed their long, exotic tilt and the heavy fringe of Wufei's lashes hidden behind the unflattering spectacles. Turning the small hand over in his palm, Trey was surprised to find that Wufei's fingers were trembling. A wave of compassion went through him. He rubbed the soft fingers, warming them with his own, "You have bestowed on me the greatest honor a man can give another. Thank you."

Trey had intended the speech to sound silken and self-assured. Instead, he found a surprising vein of intensity coloring his words. Wufei must have noticed as well, because he seemed taken aback. He tried to snatch his hand away, but Trey would not release it. Wufei's lips parted and to his surprise, Trey discovered that their uncompromising tightness was not natural, but imposed. He glimpsed the true fulness of that small, sensuous mouth before Wufei swiftly controlled his reaction and pressed his lips together again.

Fascinated, Trey raised an eyebrow. What _did _he have here?

Trey studied Wufei, now seeing what he had missed at first glance: the smooth forehead, the graceful cheekbones, the sweet, oval face... His blood stirred. Oh, this was too delicious: Wufei was an exquisite beauty, carefully and delibarately hidden. A thousand questions ran through Trey's head: Why had he gone to such lengths to suppress his beauty? It was obvious Wufei was reserved, but in what manner? Trey studied the serious, upturned face. Which was his betrothed: truly prudish or defensively shy?

A spark of anger flashed in Wufei's eyes at his unabashed scrutiny. Trey saw it and almost purred. He quickly chose the latter. He did not know what had caused Wufei's insecurity, but he could not wait to lure him out of his shell -- and draw him out he would. Gods, Trey loved a challenge and this sulky beauty was now all his.

Delighted, Trey took in Wufei's white robes. Though made of silk, the cut did little to complement Wufei's figure. Trey found the style unflattering and priestly. He smiled. Now, he'd love to see that lovely, golden skin in a brilliant emerald silk, or crimson velvet -- something that would bring a little color to Wufei's cheeks and capture some of that snapdragon temper Trey had glimpsed earlier.

"Come sweet, shall we take a walk to get to know each other better?" In a bold move, Trey caressed Wufei's palm before linking his arm with Wufei's. He smiled winningly despite Wufei's glare and the sudden tension that radiated through the slim body pressed against his. Heedless of Wufei's struggles, Trey led them towards the king, knowing the prince would have to follow him, or else risk creating a scene; instinctively, Trey knew Wufei hated drawing attention to himself above all else.

Unwillng to release his prize at any cost, Trey bent in a little half-bow to King Zechs, keeping Wufei's arm firmly in his grasp. Beside him, Wufei tried to discreetly extricate his arm, but Trey held fast, ignoring the faint hiss it earned as he addressed the king, "We ask your permission to take our leave, milord. I am eager to speak with my mate--" Trey smiled, "and I am sure there is much Prince Wufei would like to question me about as well."

If Trey did not know better he would say that that was amusement he saw glowing in King Zechs' eyes. He looked to Wufei, "Is this so my son?

Wufei's glare promised retribution as soon as they were out of sight. His jaw ticked, "Yes ... father." the words were ground out from between clenched teeth.

"How wonderful," Quatre beamed, "Do let them go, Father,"

King Zechs nodded, "Then by all means, go if you must. Just remember the welcome feast begins at the waning of Ix."

Trey did not hesitate, "Thank you, your majesty." He turned, steering them towards the doors.

This was going to be fun.


	5. Midnight Blooms

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane and Anasazi for the beta.

A Matter of Good Sense  
by Michalyn

Chapter Four: Midnight Blooms

Glossary:

kala: lover/mate

kinah: life-force, essence, aura

-------------------------------------

Rossetti's arm was pressed hot against his side and Wufei wrenched free of it the moment they were outside and well beyond earshot. Something hard and bitter had crystallized in him over the past few days and Wufei embraced it now in his fury: Never again would he allow anyone to take from him what he was not willing to give.

"You despicable coward. Don't you ever try to impose yourself on me in such a manner again! Perhaps where you come from, bullying is the only way a man can gain respect, but you will find we are a bit more civilized in Eires." Wufei's hands were trembling, he was so furious.

Rossetti seemed amused. His gaze traveled from Wufei's glasses to his robes before returning upward, "Is that what you call it? I rather thought it smacked more of repression."

Wufei flushed. He pressed his lips together, "You know nothing about me and have no right to judge me. Maybe this is all just a game to you, but I have lost much in accepting this union." Wufei laughed harshly."A long time ago, I heard of a new city called Rossetti where men were free to choose their own destinies. Do you know I once hoped to meet the great leader who had made such a thing possible? I see now I was mistaken."

As much as he had not wanted this union, Wufei had believed Rossetti was a man of honor. It had been his single, shining thread of hope. A marriage would have been bearable if they had at least been of like mind. Now he saw that the existence ahead of him would be dreary indeed. Wufei turned to leave, his heart heavy with disappointment. He thought to head to the gardens to meditate... Wufei's fists clenched. He would need a calm spirit for the night ahead.

"Prince Wufei, wait!" Behind him, Wufei could hear the crunch of Rossetti's boots on the gravel but he did not stop.

"Prince Wufei--" Rossetti touched his shoulder and Wufei stilled. He could feel the hesitation in the older man's hand, and when Rossetti spoke, his voice was low, "Forgive me. Please, allow me to redeem myself. I am not the ignoble boor you think me to be -- truly." Rossetti touched a hand to his chest in a gesture of sincerity when Wufei turned to face him.

Wufei did not bother to hide his disbelief, "Indeed?"

"Yes ... I ... I surprise even myself. It is a poor excuse, but there is something, _here_..." Rossetti gestured expansively at the grounds. "I have felt it since I arrived in Eires," Rossetti closed his eyes and Wufei watched as his brow furrowed. He seemed to be trying to locate the source of whatever "power" he thought was affecting him, "I don't know what it could be..." Rossetti stilled. His eyelids fluttered and he turned to Wufei with sudden intensity, "Of course..." He advanced on Wufei with deliberate steps, "It is _you_," Rossetti's accented tones had roughened to a purr.

"What? Don't be ridiculous," Wufei drew back in alarm.

"No," Rossetti stepped forward, "there can be no other explanation. This feeling-- It is strongest when I'm near _you_. I cannot name it, but something in your kinah responds to mine."

"You are mistaken--" Wufei gasped at the look in Rossetti's eyes. It seemed to _scorch_ him. Wufei drew his robes tighter about him, his heart beating fast, "The day's excitement has obviously been too much for you."

Rossetti did not seem to hear him. "I cannot believe you do not feel it too. I saw the way your hands trembled when I touched you." He moved closer.

Wufei's stomach lurched."No! Rossetti, I think it is best we both return to our respective quarters. The dinner will begin in a few hours and it is clear you are not feeling yourself."

Rossetti shook his head, "Trey."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Trey."

"I think I will stick with 'Rossetti', thank you," Wufei said primly and Trey chuckled.

"Are you this formal with all your lovers?"

"_Lovers!_" Wufei spluttered.

Trey gave him a long, slow smile. "Or is it only singular, hmm?" He cocked his head to one side, "Yes ... you do seem to be the 'all or nothing' type. I do hope, however -- whoever the special man is -- that the relationship is long over," Trey's expression darkened, "I find that I do not share very well."

Wufei was indignant. Of all the, insufferable, arrogant-- " I could care less about your 'sharing policies'. Furthermore, do you think you could ever dissuade me from a previous bond? I have no lover -- nor have I ever taken one -- but if it were the case, not even an order from my father himself would make me betray it." Wufei's look was contemptuous."You insult me -- and the kingdom of Eires -- by suggesting otherwise."

Trey seemed stunned and Wufei felt a stab of satisfaction. So he _could_ shut up. He squared his shoulders, "Only a dishonorable man would--"

"You are an innocent?" Trey interrupted softly. The quality of his gaze changed as it traveled the length of Wufei's form. When his eyes returned to Wufei's face, they widened as if seeing him for the first time, "How is that possible?"

Wufei swallowed against a suddenly parched throat. This was not the reaction he was expecting. Struggling to bring some kind of order to the situation, Wufei latched on to Trey's last comment, "Of course it is possible. I am a student of the Shenlong. Do you think I would fall prey so easily to such _weakness_?"

Trey frowned, "You are part of a discipline that requires celibacy?"

Wufei shook his head, "It is not required, but it is a discipline which spurns all frivolities."

Trey ran a hand through his hair, "What the _devil_ does this have to do with frivolitiy? We all have needs that must be satisfied."

"I have no need of anything of the sort," Wufei folded his arms.

Trey stared at him in disbelief, then his lips curved, "Perhaps you simply haven't found the right lover."

His words vibrated with suppressed heat and Wufei froze, mesmerized. Slowly, slowly, Trey reached over and Wufei could only watch as the older man wound an arm about his waist and pulled their bodies together."Rossetti--" Wufei gave a little cry of surprise. The solid muscles of Trey's chest were pressed against his and Wufei could feel the vital heat of the older man's thighs even through his robes. His breath deserted him and try as he might, Wufei could not seem to escape: when he was not looking, his limbs had turned to liquid without his permission. "Trey..." Wufei struggled to find his voice.

Trey's arms tightened, "Let me assure you, _kala_, that I fully intend to claim my rights as your husband," he murmured huskily. Trey rested his forehead against Wufei's, "and I would not complain in the least if you decided to do the same. You might fool others, but I have seen enough to know you are sorely mistaken if you believe you have nothing to offer in the bed chamber."

Wufei's eyes widened, "You don't know what you're talking about. Let me go!"

"Don't I?"

Wufei frowned. "That is correct. Now, release me. I am not a child to be coddled. Besides which, you overstep your bounds. You are too familiar."

"Is that why your heart is pounding?" Trey stepped away. He shot Wufei a knowing grin when Wufei gasped and sprung away, his cheeks burning.

Wufei straightened his glasses. He raised a shaking hand to his hair. "You delude yourself."

Trey actually snorted. "If that is what you wish to believe... Tell me, did you have any intention of informing me you had never taken a lover? Or was I to find out on my own?"

Wufei was exasperated, despite the color he knew was staining his cheeks, "Why is this such a fixation for you? I hardly see what difference it makes."

"It makes a difference, because we are to perform a mating ritual." Trey frowned, "Or were you so determined to not get any pleasure from the experience?"

Wufei flinched under Trey's all-seeing gaze. He lowered his head, "I must go. The feast will begin shortly."

Trey frowned, "All right."

Wufei turned away with relief but Trey's voice followed him as he hurried through the courtyard. "You may run, but don't think our conversation here is finished!"

Wufei paused, then quickened his pace. Goddess save him, how _would_ he survive this union?

-----------------------------------------------------

Instead of seeking his own toilet, Trey lingered in the gardens after Wufei left. Ivory roses were growing all along the walkway and their vines tangled about the trellises overhead. Trey's thoughts turned to Wufei and he collapsed onto the nearby bench with a sigh. What a bundle of contradictions his new mate was. He had never met another man so obviously passionate yet so fearful of his desires. He wondered what could have happened to cause Wufei to mistrust himself so. Trey remembered the feel of Wufei in his arms and his blood stirred. How wonderful it had felt in that moment of contact, their bodies molded so perfectly together that Trey had no difficulty imagining how Wufei would fit against him in bed. What would he look like, flushed with passion and his hair spread out like so much silk against Trey's pillows? A fierce wave of desire washed over him and Trey groaned. He could not afford to become impatient. If he had learned anything today it was that the path ahead of him would not be an easy one. Wufei would see to that.

Trey watched as Eires' second sun dipped below the horizon. Orange light was spreading all along the wide boundry between land and sky and high above, the clouds were mottled red and purple and glowing saffron. The evening was flung out before him, so marvelous, and yet to Trey there was something tragic about it: There would be no true night. Even as darkness hovered over the land, the first sun was steadily climbing in the east, fat and iridescent as a pearl. It was almost terrible, this eternal day of Eires. To be always exposed to the blazing sun-- Surely something was lost. How many times had Trey lain in the darkness drowsed with the luscious, secret dew of the night phlox trembling on the breeze? Yet, looking from his balcony in the morning he would find no flowers -- only little purses shut tight against the sun. Weren't men also part of nature? Like the flowers, did they not crave balance, each needing different conditions to bloom? Surely there were morning glories and daisies and moonflowers among us too?

What became of sensitive midnight-bloomers in a land of eternal sun?

Trey rose and followed the path back to the castle. There was a great bustle of activity in the halls as servants scurried past with dishes for the coming feast. It was dark enough that the sconces had been lit and firelight danced cheerily off the walls as Trey found his way to the staircase. Immediately a manservant was hovering at his elbow.

"My Lord Rossetti, shall I have someone prepare your bath?"

"I'd like that, thank you," Trey loosened his collar. "How long do you think will it be? I'm eager to get out of these dusty clothes."

"Of course, milord. I shall send the girl right away. Let me show you to your chambers," the man bowed. "Your trunks of course, were brought up this afternoon."

Trey nodded as the servant led him to the second floor. The hallway was long and wide and their footsteps were muffled in its thick carpeting. Trey looked at the heavy oak doors as they passed and wondered which room was Wufei's. What was he doing now? Were his thoughts on Trey and the upcoming evening -- or had he already reconciled himself to his fate? Trey recalled Wufei's sharp tongue and the quivering fierceness of his small body and he prayed Wufei was thinking of him too.

Trey's room was a lavish affair with a high bed and heavy curtains of a deep purplish-blue. On the table near one of his trunks, someone had left a plate of cheese and beside it a foreign, plum-like fruit which Trey rolled between his palms with interest. Biting into it, however, he recoiled with a grimace. The skin was not at all like a plum's but instead was rather tough and bitter enough to pucker the mouth. Trey almost thrust the fruit aside, but licking at the juice glistening on his palm he found it infinitely sweet. This time he bit deep into the pulpy heart and a luscious peach-plum nectar burst over his palate like a balm. A guttural sound rose deep in the back of Trey's throat as juice sprayed wet and sticky and staining his fingertips red. The more he ate the more delicate -- the more voluptuous -- the flavor seemed to grow. Trey moaned, almost in a swoon. His head felt full of wool and there was fire in his veins. He gobbled up the fruit like a starving man: nibbling on the rind-like skin, sucking at the soft, sweet centre -- even licking the black, stony seeds... Afterwards Trey undressed in the candlelight and lay dazed amidst the gauzy curtains, unable to think or breathe or move. When there was a knock at the door Trey rose and pulled his robe about him, walking as if in a dream. "Yes?"

"Your bath, milord." Two pages stepped in, dragging a tub between them. The serving girl followed with a pitcher of hot water. She set it on the table. "The bath is already heated milord, but you may further adjust it to your liking."

"Thank you. I shall call when I'm done."

"It is my pleasure." She turned to the platter of cheese, "Was the meal not to your liking?"

"No, I ... just ..." Trey shook his head, still struggling to gather his thoughts "What was that fruit?"

"Do you mean the _popof_, milord?"

"Yes-- Is that what it's called? I've never tasted anything like it ... truly magnificent. "

The girl nodded, "They are rare, even in Eires."

"Really? Where does one get them?"

"The trees grow near the water so there are a few on the banks of the Aynan River but the fruits are mostly small and wild -- not very good. I believe the one you had, however was cultivated from Prince Quatre's private garden."

"Indeed..." Trey remembered Quatre's mystical robes, the undercurrent of magic he had sensed earlier ... and now his strange, almost ecstatic experience of the fruit and he was troubled. There was so much here he did not understand...

The pages had slipped out of the room after setting down the tub, leaving the serving girl behind. Trey nodded to her. "Thank you for your help. When you return downstairs, could you ask my man Heero to see me?"

"Of course, Emperor Rossetti."

Trey circled to the other side of the desk and sat with his hands steepled under his chin. The _popof's_ sweet scent was still on his fingers and Trey frowned. _What by the gods had he walked into?_

------------------------------------------------------------

Heero skirted the armory wall. He could hear the shouts of the men practicing on the inside and he waited, making sure the area was deserted before slipping around to the rear of the building. Water was dripping silently onto the moss and the tang of salt in the air told Heero he was close to the ocean. Heero stepped back to survey the armory's fortress-like battlements of stone and wood. He pulled out a square of parchment from his pocket and as he had done for the other courtyard buildings, he sketched the armory onto his map. He looked at his growing map with its scattering of buildings and Heero nodded to himself. He was determined to know every inch of this place before the day was done. He did not trust "benevolent" Eirean magic one bit and Heero was not about to take any chances. Rossetti's enemies could be lurking anywhere.

Heero remembered Prince Quatre's hand on his cheek and something stirred uneasily in the pit of his stomach. Something had happened in the throne room but Heero could make no sense of it. It was like he had been _compelled_ by some hidden force. Not from Prince Quatre but _inside himself_... Heero had been unable to resist it and his recklessness had nearly cost Rossetti everything. Already he expected Trey's censure and Heero knew he would have to beg his commander's forgiveness. Trey would not forgive another such mistake. Still, that was not the worst of it... Life had taught him to trust no man but himself and to believe only what he could put his hand to. Today had made him doubt that and Heero would not forgive Eires for it.

There was a rustling behind him and Heero stilled.

"Lost?"

He turned to find a black-clad figure lounging against a boulder not five feet from him. The man was peeling the bright skin of an orange in slow, careful strips and the blade of his dagger glinted in the muted light. He was smiling but his eyes glittered in his pale face -- cold chips the same shade as the amethysts encrusting the dagger's hilt.

"Hn." Heero studied the other man, trying to assess his skill. The stranger seemed to know it and his grin widened. He stood and he seemed to uncoil like some great, black cat.

Heero stuffed his map back into his pocket and cursed himself for coming alone. It would be close.

The stranger twirled the dagger between his fingers. "Don't you know this area is off-limits to non-military personnel?" His gaze fell to the insignia on Heero's upper arm and his eyes narrowed. "Or maybe you're just the wrong kind of personnel?"

Heero tensed. If it came down to a fight, with his sword to the stranger's dagger it would be no contest. He was sure he could win. What he could not be sure of was that the stranger was not concealing another weapon. After the incident in the throne room today he could not afford another blunder. If possible he wanted to avoid any conflict. Heero saw the rings glittering on the man's white fingers and he could see that though they were plain, his garments were of the finest cloth. Heero surmised that he was a nobleman of some kind, but from curved, deadly blade of his dagger, it also seemed that he was linked to the Eirean guard in some way.

Deciding truth was the best strategy, Heero shrugged. "I am head guard of Trey of Rossetti."

The stranger 's eyes flickered. He put the dagger away and began tearing apart the sections of the orange with his fingers. His lips curved. "Then you are friend and not foe. Captain Heero Yuy I presume?"

"Yes."

"Ah ... that means you'll be at this evening's banquet?"

Seeing that danger seemed to have been averted, Heero relaxed. He peered at the other man, trying to make sense of him. What did it matter to him if he were at the feast or not? He frowned. "King Zechs has invited all of Rossetti's entourage."

"Great. I look forward to seeing you there, Heero Yuy." The man gave Heero one last, long, slow look before turning to leave. It seemed to burn right through him and once more Heero felt the stirring of strange power. His hand went to his weapon and he stumbled backwards. "Who are you?" Heero demanded harshly, his voice echoing in the stillness.

The man had already gone , however, his long braid swinging behind him as he disappeared into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------ 

Wufei paused at the head of the staircase, a weight of dread sinking in his belly as he surveyed the festive decorations around him. He could feel the moisture on his palms and Wufei berated himself for not maintaining his composure. Determined to master his emotions, Wufei squared his shoulders and prepared to descend, but before he could reach the second step a wave of nausea washed over him. Wufei's stomach roiled and a cold sweat beaded his brow. He swayed and Wufei clutched at the balustrade, breathing heavily. Was he that anxious? Wufei frowned. When a tremor shook him and he had to lean against the nearby column for support worry flashed through him. He hoped he was not catching that stomach flu that had been going around lately. The last thing he needed was to add illness to his troubles.

Below him, Wufei could hear music and the excited chattering of the guests at the feast: a feast being held in his honor that he had no desire to attend. He could imagine the hungry eyes of the nobility and their derisive tittering when his father announced the engagement. Wufei's eyes closed. It had been one thing to ignore their barbs before but how was he to face them tonight? His pride had always saved him in difficult situations, but what was there to be proud of now?

Wufei did not want this union -- and he wanted his new mate even less. He thought of the charming emperor and cold crept through his veins. Rossetti's handsome, laughing face danced before him and Wufei scrunched his eyes even more tightly shut as he tried to banish the vision. No doubt Rossetti would embarrass him in some way before the night was over and compound his already very public humiliation.

Wufei gripped the rail as he began to make his way downstairs and with every step he fought the urge to flee. Adding to his discomfort was the lavish outfit Quatre had insisted he wear. Wufei scowled. He was sure the navy velvet looked ridiculous and more than anything Wufei wished he was wearing something else. Quatre had begged and Wufei had refused, he had cajoled and Wufei had balked -- then his father had walked in and ordered, settling the issue. And so, here he was: nervous, uncomfortable and an unwilling participant in an event not of his making. The closer Wufei got to the bottom of the stairs the more his dread increased. The aroma of food wafted over to him and his stomach churned.

Wufei inhaled a trembling breath. He stared over the sea of faces below and prepared for the disaster ahead.


	6. Trial

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane and Anasazi for the beta.

A Matter of Good Sense  
by Michalyn

Chapter Five: _Trial_

Cupping his goblet, Trey shifted restlessly against the wall. A massive chandelier loomed overhead, pinpoints of light swirling on the surface of his wine and glittering off the jeweled fingers and necks in the banquet hall. There was a constant flow of chatter from the guests and from the press of bodies, a rustling of crinoline and silk like the stirring of brittle leaves. Trey kept his eyes on the door, hoping for a glimpse a particular dark head. When Wufei did not appear, he merged into the seething mass, weaving past a gaggle of noblewomen on his way to the doors.

_"When do you think they'll announce it?"_

_"When? Don't you mean **if**?"_

_"You don't believe it?"_

_"I shall believe it when I see it. Maurice and I have this bet going--Oh, excuse me."_

The women parted to let Trey pass. His lips curled in disapproval but none had the grace to blush. They stared back at him, the movements of their wrists never pausing as their fans split the air. He turned and their laughter, equally merciless, tinkled behind him.

What a positively _horrid_ crowd, Trey thought darkly. He wandered the halls, a knot of anger in his chest at the callous disregard he'd observed for Wufei thus far. Though most were more circumspect than the women he'd met, Trey was no fool: there was a frission of excitement in the air tonight that had little to do with good will. His brow knitted. Wufei was no doubt a difficult pill to swallow, but surely he was not as as bad as all that? Was no one here to wish him well? Trey's frown deepened. No wonder Wufei was so guarded... This was hardly an environment to inspire trust...

He lingered at the foot of the stairs, staring into the darkeness of the upper rooms. Still no prince... There was a single bloom in a tumbler of water on the sideboard and Trey stopped to admire it. Fingering the lolling stamen, his thoughts turned once more to Wufei -- the desire to see him now strengthened by the incident in the banquet hall. The need itself -- a jumble of nerves, lust and a fierce tide of protectiveness -- he preferred not to examine.

He had come to Eires for a strategic partnership. The wedding itself he did not ponder. "I don't need devotion" he had thought. "Loyalty to _Rossetti_ is all I ask." Trey imagined an Eirean prince gracious and composed: a man with a practiced mask. They would present a united front and neither would interfere with the other's private demons. In time, if they were lucky, an amiable, lukewarm passion would evolve between them. Uncomplicated --ideal...

So why did that vision suddenly seem like the flickering of a candle behind a screen: a shadow -- perfect and insipid? When had he begun to crave Wufei's naked flame? So dangerous, and yet... The women's eyes flashed before him. Vulnerable too... Easily stifled by a cruel wind...

The sound of a footstep made Trey whirl. Wufei hesitated on the landing. His gaze skittered to Trey and the very air seemed to shimmer between them.

_Oh, sweet gods..._

Wufei was wearing an open-throated shirt, pale as a robin's egg and of such delicate weave that it followed the lines of his body like a caress. His breeches, a soft, navy velvet were snug, molding to his hips and the muscles of his thighs. They clasped just below the knee, at which point gave way to thin, white stockings. His calves bulged beneath the material, drawing the eye downward to his shoes and the shiny buckle on the little foot poised so uncertainly on the step before Trey.

And Trey ... Trey was... He had no name for the feeling constricting his chest. He had known Wufei kept himself hidden -- like a flower tightly furled -- but this ... this was... Blood throbbed in his temples, the dizzy heat in contrast to the mahogany rail beneath his palm. One ... two ... three ... four ... five... Closer... closer ... until he could breathe Wufei's scent...

"Kala," Trey bowed. "You look _stunning._"

"Rossetti--" Wufei looked everywhere but at _him_.

"What?"

"Let me pass."

"But we're a couple now, Sweeting. Is it not proper to make our entrance together?

Wufei pressed his lips together so hard they whitened. "**_We_** are nothing as far as I am concerned. And you would do well to remember that my given name is Wufei."

"Then, _Wufei_, it would not bother you in the least to dance with me this evening, correct?" Trey stared into Wufei's eyes, magnified by the lenses of his glasses. "After all, what is a dance between two strangers who mean nothing to each other?"

"No. I never dance." Wufei moved to slide past him, but Trey grinned and deftly blocked his path. Making and impatient sound, Wufei raised a hand as if to ward him off. Trey caught it and brought it to his mouth. The pads of Wufei's fingers were moist against his lips and the faintest perfume clung to them, as if Wufei had been picking roses.

They were also like ice.

_Poor little prince_. "Oh Kala...," Trey kissed each trembling digit in turn. "Don't be frightened. I won't let any harm come to you."

"Don't--" Wufei struggled in his grasp, "Don't be ridiculous! Why should I need your protection? The only thing I'm frightened of is you!"

Trey blinked. The world seemed to contract, narrowing to the weight of Wufei's palm nestled against his and the pulse throbbing at his wrist. He could see the dawning horror on Wufei's face as he realized what he'd revealed.

"Wufei--"

"Wh-what I mean is..." Wufei scuttled backward, tripping on the step behind him. Trey saved him from falling -- pulled him close and cupped him tenderly behind the head like a child.

"Am I truly so terrible?" he asked. He traced the curve of Wufei's hip and the vital heat of him burned his palm. "Or is it something else you fear?"

"No... I ... you ... misunderstand me."

"Do I?"

Wufei's lashes lowered. "Yes."

Trey regarded him. The voices drifted from the banquet hall below, a distant roar barely muffled by the heavy doors. He let his hands slide from Wufei's waist. "Very well then. Our public awaits."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"And who is that, over there?" Trey pointed to a thin man standing just beyond the dais.

Wufei's fingers clenched in the tablecloth. "_Must_ you know everyone?"

Trey smiled at him, nonplussed. "Of course. Besides, what else is there to do?"

Wufei stared. They were on display before the entire kingdom and all Rossetti could think of was the lack of entertainment? Didn't he realize it was for one very simple reason?

They were it .

Trey, of course, was unconcerned. Nibbling on a patee, he would occasionally bestow a munificent smile upon the noblemen drifting past. What Wufei wouldn't give to be so flippant. Then again, he supposed it was easy when one stood nothing to lose... Wufei sighed as the dial on the wall completed another agonizing arc. Surely they had been here longer than _that_. As much as he dreaded what was to come, Wufei had to admit, part of him looked forward to it too: He was eager to return to life at a more placid pace. His books and the Sheelokata would be a blessing after all this. He did not yet have a goal to guide him now that he wouldn't be master of the temple, but that was all right wasn't it? His devotion didn't have to waver... Next to him Trey dabbed at his mouth with a flourish. Even with Rossetti as a husband, surely that would not be so difficult...?

"You know," Trey sipped at his drink. Wufei's own goblet remained untouched between them. "That's the fourth time you've looked at that door."

"So?" Wufei wiped his palms along the fronts of his thighs. What new humilation would Trey try to impose upon him _now?_

"So, don't fret so much. You're even tenser than in the hall. If you keep that up, your neck will be one mess of knots before the night is over. Of course," Trey's eyes were hooded. " I'd be happy to ... _ease_ ... you."

Wufei felt his cheeks grow hot. " Stop playing games! At least have some appreciation for the importance of this event."

"What makes you think I don't?" Trey frowned. "You're not the only one with something at stake, here."

Wufei lowered his eyes. "Forgive me." The barb was well deserved. He was so preoccupied with his own turmoil it had not occurred to him that this might be difficult for Rossetti too. No doubt he wasn't any more enthusiastic about this marriage than Wufei.

"Shh ... it's all right." Trey leaned closer until his breath was hot against Wufei's cheek. Don't clam up on me now. We are to be wedded. Talk to me."

Wufei drank rapidly from his goblet, heedless of the fire in his throat. Trey's breath, spiced with rosemary and wine feathered along his cheek and the suddenly sensitive round of his earlobe -- as if a frission of nerves had lodged there. Despite the breeze blowing from the terrace Wufei was enveloped in an aureole of heat. Sweat pricked his scalp and he was feverish in a way that had nothing to do with the wine. He looked into the fringe of Trey's lashes and to his mortification an ache blossomed in his loins.

"Wh...what could we possibly have to speak about?"

"Plenty. For example, why do you not dress like this more often? It does far more for your looks than those robes."

Wufei's lips tightened. The joke was unnecessary. With his stature and coloring he knew how ludicrous he looked in the froth of silk and velvet. Wufei had no hopes of being dashing, but at least in his robes he was comfortable. He did not have to worry about looking the fool prancing around in garments better suited to his father's cushions. "I assure you I am well aware of the limitations of my '_looks_' as you so kindly put it."

Trey was staring at him as though he'd suddenly sprouted wings and a tail. "Sweet, sweet, Wufei... It's obvious you've been sorely neglected. Has no one ever told you how magnificent you are?"

_"Don't." _Wufei hunched his shoulders. "I am no woman to beguile with empty flattery."

"Empty flattery? Love, we need to do something to remedy your self-perception."

"I choose to be a realist, thank you. Not some fool hoping to be what he is not."

"And what is this reality? That you have the disposition of a priest?"

Wufei did not answer. He was all too familiar with this lecture.

"You are a desirable man, Wufei."

The goblet quivered beneath Wufei's palm. "This ... this is hardly a topic for polite conversation."

"Then shall we take it somwhere private?" Beneath the tablecloth, Trey's hand rested upon his knee. Wufei's stomach lurched and his head spun from wine drunk too quickly. Or maybe that was from Trey's thumb mapping the crease on the inside of his knee -- rubbing in an ever widening radius, causing sensation to zing from that locus of pressure -- shooting a burst of heat up his thighs. Wufei gasped. "Not ... not--"

"Ah, good. You two are already here."

"Father...!" Wufei wrenched himself away. He knew his face was flaming, but either his father didn't notice or he chose to ignore it. He took his seat and smiled.

"Beautiful evening isn't it?"

"Indeed," Trey rumbled, sounding perfectly collected. Wufei didn't dare look at him for fear of making a fool of himself again. His hand was still resting on Wufei's chair and seemed to have no intention of moving.

"How have you been enjoying Eires, Emperor Rossetti?

"Splendidly. I have seen your city but still have much to discover. Prince Wufei, however has been kind enough to offer to explore some of the more...," Trey traced the boundary where Wufei's shirt met the waistband of his pants, "_intimate ... _spots with me. Is that not so, Wufei?" His pupils were so dilated only a narrow rim of blue was visible around the core of black. Wufei felt the distinct brush of his fingers over his erection and he made a choked sound, fists clenching in his lap.

"Are you all right, son?"

"_Fine_," Wufei gritted. It was bad enough Rossetti had taken such ... _**abhorrent**_ liberties with his person, but to do so in front of his father...! Wufei glared and Trey's gaze sidled over to him -- knowing. His mouth twitched and Wufei willed himself not to blush. How insufferable! And he would have to spend the rest of his days with this boor...? By the gods, how would he survive it? Wufei's lip bled under his teeth. To his relief, though, Rossetti's hand slipped from his chair and rested on the table.

"Good." King Zechs frowned. "I must admit a bit of surprise, but I'm glad the two of you are getting along so well."

Getting along well indeed. Wufei couldn't think of a marriage off to a more disastrous start. "Will Quatre be joining us?"

"I am expecting him and Trowa shortly. In fact ... I believe he is coming this way."

_So soon!_ That meant-- Wufei struggled to keep his voice steady. "He is?"

His father nodded, resting his hands over his stomach like a man who had eaten a hearty meal. "Ah good, here he is."

"My apologies," Quatre hurried over to their table, managing to look both flustered and becoming all at once. Color was high in his cheeks and his hair, not long from his bath, curled lovingly around his head. Wufei saw more than a few nobles freeze in their places as his brother rushed by, their heads cocked towards him like hounds scenting the air. Even Trey seemed transfixed for a moment. Wufei glowered. "Where is Trowa?"

"Oh," Quatre looked up as he smoothed his napkin in his lap. He turned a delicate shade of pink and Wufei was convinced he heard a sigh waft above the crowd. "Trowa was ... detained. He'll be here in a bit."

"Humph." Wufei swallowed, drumming his fingers against his thigh. When Trowa slipped in a moment later, he knew there was no turning back.

"All right, now that everyone is here..." King Zechs stood and a wave of murmuring rippled through the crowd. The page who had been leaning against a column gnawing at his nails took his place at the dais and Wufei's heart pounded. Bile rose once again in his throat. In a moment of panic he turned to Trey for reassurance -- for some hope that he was not alone in this -- and their eyes met. Wufei saw the surprise on Rossetti's features just as he came to his senses. He dropped his head. What was he thinking? He would find no comfort there. He could only count on himself and pray it would be over soon.

"Lords and ladies of the court, may I have your attention please. His Majesty, King Zechs will now address you."

"Thank you, Arnelius." His father paused and another spate of murmuring traveled across the room. "No doubt you are all wondering why we requested your presence here this evening." King Zechs smiled, motioning for Wufei and Trey to stand. "I am pleased to announce an occasion of great joy in Eires. Tonight, we not only forge an ally -- but we gain a son. May I present, my beloved son, Prince Wufei -- and his betrothed Emperor Trey of Rossetti!"

What had been a murmur broke into a roar. Bodies pressed up against the dais, their upturned faces eager to devor any sign of weakness. Wufei heard a few snickers and riased his chin, but he could not help the smarting behind his eyes. He felt unspeakably small -- sacrificed to those laughing mouths.Trey raised his cup in a toast and Wufei follwed numbly. His father was saying something but Wufei only heard a garble melding into the voices of the crowd. He searched for something -- anything -- to focus on and found himself fascinated by the way Rossetti's hair glinted in the firelight, blazing in a bright, leonine halo around his head. As if sensing it, Trey brought the cup to his lips wetting them, his teeth gleaming as they parted to drink more fully. His throat worked, adam's apple bobbing as his gaze followed Wufei's body, promising things he did not understand.

Wufei's eyes closed. On his other side, his father gripped his shoulder. When Wufei looked up, King Zechs was beaming at him.

His smile was wide -- victorious.

----------------------------------------------------------

Trey sighed after thanking yet another guest. He glanced over at Wufei who was silent beside him. Though he held his head high, the evening had clearly taken its toll. Wufei's shoulders were stiff and he was wan even beneath his dusky complexion. Most of all he appeared stunned, lips barely moving as he accepted each congratulations. He seemed so lost that Trey had the urge to take him in his lap and rock him like a child. He studied the vulnerable curve of Wufei's lips. This was the fearsome prince? How mistaken they were.

"Prince Wufei, You've found yourself quite a catch here."

"Lord Maxwell," Wufei's gaze flicked over to the stranger without interest.

Trey bowed, taking in the man's long braid and the rings glittering on his fingers. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure...?"

"Duo Maxwell -- and the pleasure is mine."

Wufei stirred as if from a deep slumber. "Lord Maxwell is Eires' prized soldier. He has won many battles for my father."

"Indeed?" Trey eyed the dagger notched in Maxwell's belt. "Few noblemen make good soldiers."

Duo grinned. "Ah my friend, but I was a soldier first. --And I've been told they make exemplary noblemen." His eyes twinkled in a way that made Trey laugh. It redeemed the Eirean court in his eyes considerably.

"Right you are, Lord Maxwell."

"Duo."

"Duo, will you be with us for the entire evening?"

He shook his head. " I'm afraid I can't," his lips spread as he peered over Trey's shoulder. "I'm hoping to have some luck of my own." Trey turned following his gaze, but he saw no one interest, just Heero brooding on the terrace. Puzzled, Trey cocked his head. "Well good luck to you then."

Maxwell winked. "I'm counting on it. Mind if I offer a word of advice?"

Trey spread his hands. "By all means..."

"Just between me and you -- soldier to soldier if you will. You _might_ want to keep an eye on him."

"Who?"

Duo chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who'll need some luck tonight." He kept laughing as he ambled off. "Nice talking tp you, Rossetti."

_What the devil...?_ Trey pivoted, turning to Wufei. "Do you have any idea what--" He stifled a curse. _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn._

Wufei was gone.

----------------------------------------------------

Wufei closed the door behind him, careful not to make a sound. The fire in the grate had burned low, but when he bent to stir the chunks of log they glowed with renewed life. A pleasant crackling filled the room and the shadows retreated. The massive shelves along the walls were revealed, the spines of the books gleaming in their niches. A little cold, Wufei warmed his hands by the fire. Though the leaves had barely begun to turn, there had been a fierce wind on the south side of the gardens where Wufei had snuck past to get to the library. It had all become too much... The noise, the laughter-- Wufei had to get away. For once he was grateful for Maxwell's untimely appearances. It had given him the opportunity he needed for his escape. And what better place to escape to...Not only was the library his favorite room, it was also private -- away from the main wing and the bustle of the party. He couldn't stay away too long, lest the guests became suspicious, but he could enjoy a small reprieve. He would rest a bit and in all the excitement, no one would think to come looking for him here.

Kicking off his shoes, Wufei pulled a book from the shelf and stretched out on the sofa. The light however, was too poor for him to read and he was afraid of lighting a lamp and notifying someone of his presence. It made no difference anyway. The words kept swimming before his eyes. Wufei rested his head on his arms and a few lonely tears wet his fingers before he scrubbed at his cheeks, angry at himself for succumbing to self-pity. "Pull yourself together, Wufei." he chided himself, "You cannot afford to fall to hysterics."

Wufei wrapped his arms around his knees with a sigh. The stockings itched his legs and he desperately wanted to take them off. Besides that, he must have drunk too much wine because his head throbbed. He should have known better. As Trowa so often teased him, he was never any good with alcohol. The room tilted before him and Wufei shook his head. He really did not feel very good. He had thought it was nervousness but ... Wufei pressed a hand to his neck. It seemed he might actually be developing a fever. Like he needed something else to add to his miseries... Wufei blew a gust of air past his lips. Surely the gods were punishing him.

"You stubborn little creature. Do you know how long it took me to find you in here?"

Wufei shot to his feet. Trey was standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and Wufei stared. He hadn't even heard the door open. He tried to parry with a smart retort of his own but failed, too shaken by Rossetti's sudden entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Wufei swallowed as Trey locked the door. His shirt-sleeves had been rolled up and the bright hairs on his forearms glinted as he stepped forward.

Wufei darted a nervous glance at the lock. He should have known Rossetti would not be satisfied unless he was miserable. Why hadn't he gone to his room? Then again, Wufei wouldn't put it past Trey to come hunting for him there too and the thought of the older man in his chamber did strange things to his stomach. No, better that Rossetti find him here.

"I don't know what you intend, but unless you have some reason for disturbing me I suggest you get out." Wufei folded his arms over chest. When Trey scarcely batted an eyelash, it was obvious he did not look look as fearsome as he hoped. Wufei bit his lip as Trey sauntered over to the sofa. _Airiah, why him?_

Rossetti sat and thumbed through the book Wufei had been reading. He set it on the table, his gaze drifting to Wufei's stockinged feet. "Wufei, why are you hiding in here?"

"I--I wasn't hiding!" Wufei blurted but even to his ears it didn't sound convincing.

"Of course not. Most grooms run away from their own engagement parties." Trey extended his hand. "Come."

Wufei's lip twisted. "I'm not that much of a fool."

"But one nonetheless, hmm? Why are you so convinced I will hurt you?"

"Why?" Wufei gave a brittle laugh. "You've done nothing but try to humiliate me. Earlier in the garden -- tonight at the table..." Wufei flushed at the memory. "Need I continue?"

Trey was quiet. The crackle and pop of the fire seemed explosive in the silence. Finally, he raised his eyes to Wufei. "Then I am the fool for mistreating something so precious."

"An admirable attempt, but sincerity isn't the same thing as a pretty turn of phrase." Wufei moved past Trey to gather his shoes.

"Wufei..." Trey's fingers circled his wrist.

"Release me."

"You are right: I willingly took advantage of you, knowing you were in a vulnerable position. I apologize. I can offer no excuse for my actions except to say that I am sorry."

Wufei was not moved. "You have made it quite clear what an amusing ... _**anomaly**_ ... I am. Yet, I am not a toy to manipulate at will. Have your fun at someone else's expense. If it is a bed mate you seek I am sure there are many out there ...," Wufei jerked his thumb at the door, "willing to service you. I lay no claim to you. In fact, I would welcome another -- outlet -- for your_ frustrations_."

"If I wanted a whore, I would have sought one a long time ago. You may have no desire to claim me, " Trey murmured ruefully, "but I find that I must have you, Prince Wufei."

Trey squeezed his other wrist and his shoes tumbled to the carpet. Wufei's voice rose, desperate. "What is it you want from me?"

"I'm not sure yet, myself, but I do know it is more than you propose."

"I have nothing to offer a man like you." Wufei shook his head, "No, not anyone."

"I refuse to believe that." Trey's eyes caressed him. "Wufei... Have you ever been kissed?"

"Wh ...what?" Wufei's breath caught in his throat. He didn't like where this conversation was headed at all.

Trey didn't blink. "Well?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Is that a no then?" Trey's attention was fixed on the curve of his mouth and Wufei grimaced, pressing his lips together.

"Stop it."

Trey tugged his wrist and Wufei stumbled, bumping against his knees. "Hmm, definitely a no. I should have guessed."

"You said you wouldn't..."

"And I won't. This isn't about manipulation, Kala. I won't make that mistake again. It doesn't always have to be a battle between us." Trey gave another tug and Wufei teetered forward, sprawling in Rossetti's lap. He pushed at the hands trying to cradle him.

"What are you doing? I don't think--"

_"Don't think. Just relax."_ Trey 's fingers settled on either side of Wufei's neck. He kneaded his shoulders and Wufei shuddered, feeling the slide of silk over skin. There was no pattern to Rossetti's caresses -- only that wherever they pressed they left Wufei trembling. He massaged Wufei's temples, the knot at the base of his neck, along his spine ... until warmth flowed through his limbs and he was like putty in Trey's large hands... So malleable that it took him moment to register that Trey had lowered him to the sofa, a cushion propped carefully behind his head.

Wufei frowned. He tried to sit up but it was like wading through mud. "We ... we should get back. People will wonder what happened."

"Hush." Trey eased him back against the little pillow. "Stop trying to rationalize everything for once. Don't speak, don't think--" Cupping Wufei's face between his palms, Trey rested his forehead against his. "_Don't think_. I'm going to kiss you right now, Wufei and I just want you to _feel_.

Trey's eyes hinted at something hot and mysterious. Wufei did not know what it was -- only that it made his stomach clench even as it heated his blood with answering fire. Uncertainty shivered through him and Wufei closed his eyes against that paradoxical unknown. He wanted to pull away, to protest that this was silly and dangerous and undermined control. And yet, he was curious... Even as he railed at himself for a weakling, he found he could not turn away. What would it feel like? Was this not another confirmation of his ineptitude? Why should he allow a man he despised to do this? _Did he despise Trey?_ Why--

Trey's mouth slanted over his, effectively silencing the demons in his head. Yet, it was not the ravaging Wufei was expecting. Trey's lips were moist, his breath warm. He brushed against Wufei once ... twice, then retreated to suckle on his lower lip, taking the entirety of the soft fleshiness in his mouth. Wufei's eyes slid shut and he whimpered, hands clenching in Trey's shirt. When had his lips parted? Wufei did not know. He wanted to say something, but Trey began a delicate licking around the inside of his mouth. And then the hot squirm of his tongue invaded him, stroking along the roof of his palate ... even dipping into the well beneath his lip -- stealing the breath from him. Trey was making little guttural noises, pressing him into the cushions with his big body and Wufei's arms curved hesitantly around him. He returned the pressure of his lips and Rossetti's entire body clenched. He tore away, panting.

"_Wufei-- Gods..._"

Trey nipped his earlobe, moving down to mouth the soft spot beneath Wufei's jaw. His tongue, hot and slick, darted into the hollow of his collarbones and Wufei's head lolled against the cushions. "I--"

"Shhh," Trey drew him closer. His arm brushed his chest and Wufei froze, gasping at the hypersensitivity of his nipples. When had...?

Trey, however, seemed to understand. His fingers tangled in the criss-cross of lacings at his throat, inching down the neckline until Wufei's nipple peeked above the cloth, dark and engorged. An eager sound rumbled from Rossetti's chest and even in the flicker from the hearth Wufei saw the sudden expansion of his pupils. Trey stared at the rose-dark circle and Wufei turned away, prickling with embarrassment. "Trey please--"

"Hmm?" Nuzzling the cloth aside, Trey drew him into his mouth. The sensation was so sharp and so unexpected that Wufei moaned, heat spiralling between his legs. He felt himself hardening -- rising to greet the pleasure and his fingers clenched in Trey's hair, no longer sure if they wanted to push away or pull closer.

"That's it ..." Trey groaned, pressing a palm between his shoulder blades. "_Gods_ ... I knew you would respond like this." Wufei barely heard him above the roar in his ears. It didn't matter in any case because Trey's mouth widened, deepening the suction around his nipple. His tongue rasped at him, flicking the tiny bud until Wufei thought he would burst. Lips grazing Wufei's chest as they moved to the other side, Trey nursed the left nipple as he had the right. All the while his fingers rubbed and plucked its already sensitized partner and Wufei cried out, pressing an arm over his eyes. Shamed that such a thing could bring him pleasure... Surely only women were made for this...?

"Trey..." He pushed at Trey's shoulders and Rossetti protested around his morsel, groaning deep in his throat. Wufei arched his neck, whimpering. "Stop--"

Trey's chest heaved. For long moments he did not move. When he pulled away his hands were trembling. "What?"

"I..." Wufei's jaw clenched.

Trey's lips, reddened from his ministrations puckered in confusion. "I'm afraid you have to give me a bit more than that, Love."

"What you were doing..." Wufei frowned."Shouldn't it--? I shouldn't ... I don't think..." He winced at his own babbling. "Men aren't supposed to enjoy that." he said flatly.

Trey smiled "You mean you didn't enjoy it?" His voice was gentle.

Wufei stared into the fire, glowering. "I am no expert in these matters, but I am aware of certain facts. Women enjoy such ... stimulation. I am male. You need not ... _exert_ ... yourself."

"You and your rules..." Trey sighed, stroking Wufei's hair. "Everybody is different, love. Yes, women tend to be more sensitive to such play, but that does not mean men cannot. Even among women there is great variation -- just as some men could care less for such teasing while the merest of touches drives others to distraction." Trey peered at Wufei. "It is not a question of manhood or womanhood, but the fact that each lover is unique -- special in his or her own way. Then, there are the lucky few who are made for passion -- for whom every touch is like fire..." Trey's smile burned along Wufei's body."Like yourself..."

"Lucky?" Wufei whispered. Why would _anyone_ want such a humiliating vulnerability? Trey must be wrong. He would prefer to be much less ... _responsive_ ... and far more stoic.

Trey nodded. "I knew it from the moment we met. This is not the place and we have not the time, but there are many things I want to share with you. Trey's thumb began a slow circling around his nipple, and Wufei crumpled against him, dazed. "It will be a discovery for both of us." He pressed his lips against Wufei's ear. "Let me come to your bed tonight. I promise to be very gentle."

_Tonight?_ Panicked, Wufei struggled to rise above his haze of pleasure. "No!" Trey's palm slipped beneath the hem of his shirt and he groaned. "I can't--"

"All right, Love." Trey released Wufei, "But should you change your mind, my door is always open."

As far as Wufei was concerned, it was an invitation better not extended. The only time he would ever enter Trey's bedroom was if the man was _not_ in it. Wufei sat up and took in the mortifying state of his undress. His shirt was rumpled, its laces straggling down his stomach and his braid was half undone. Wufei raised a hand to his face. "My glasses..."

Trey smiled and handed them to him from where they were folded on the table. "Here."

"Thanks." Searching for his hair tie Wufei found it was also missing. He raised an eyebrow at Trey.

Rossetti laughed. "Sorry, I'm not responsible for that one."

Wufei huffed. _Wonderful._ He tried re-doing the braid, but as expected, without the tie the heavy mass of his hair simply unraveled, lying oppressively over his shoulders . Wufei glared at Rossetti. "Now I have to go to my chambers to retrieve another tie."

Trey leaned back. There was an odd expression on his face as he watched Wufei. "If this is the result, then I can hardly mourn its loss."

Wufei could bet. No doubt he found great amusement from this entire situation. He picked up his shoes and turned to Trey. "I will return to the feast shortly." Wufei ducked his head. "Would you ... could you make excuses...?"

Trey rose, "Of course."

"Thank you." Wufei started towards the door when a wave of dizziness overcame him. He stumbled and Trey was immediately at his elbow.

"Are you all right?

Wufei nodded. He pressed a hand to his forehead, "Just ... just a little light-headed." Besides that tie, it might be a good idea to find Trowa before re-joining the feast. Maybe his friend would have something for this pounding in his head. Wufei brushed Trey's arm away. "I'm fine--truly."

Rossetti's eyes danced. "Are my kisses so potent then? I'm flattered."

It was confirmed. _He hated Rossetti._ Wufei discovered the one good thing about having his hair loose was that he could hide his flaming face behind it. "I ... I... must go..." Wufei didn't even bother to put on his shoes. He hurried out of the library without a second glance.

The wind had picked up strength and speed while he was inside and its sting was balm to Wufei's muddled senses as he weaved past the buildings. Mindful of his dishabille, he picked a circuitous path back to the palace, sheltered by a roof of beech trees. The thought alone of being spotted and questioned spurred him to a rapid pace. Hunching his shoulders against a particularly powerful gust Wufei plowed toward the kitchens.

Trey's warm gaze, however, lingered ... following him into the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------

Life was good. No, life was _very, very good_. Trey crossed his arms behind his head with a sigh. The evening had turned out to be far more than he expected. He recalled Wufei's scent ... the way he'd arched in his hands... Trey groaned. _Gods._

And still, it wasn't enough...

Dare he even hope for more? Wufei was delectable -- and more passionate than the best of Trey's fantasies. He was also _**the most**_ conflicted individual Trey had ever met. Then again -- he noted to his chagrin -- he had probably caused a fair share of that conflict. Wufei was skittish, yes, but as the prince so bitterly reminded him, he had done little to put him at ease. Trey had seen the hurt in Wufei's eyes and he regretted it. Perhaps it was best this way after all. It seemed it might do him good to learn some patience -- no matter how tempting the object of his desires was.

Trey smiled. And If tonight was any example, it would be well worth the wait...

Making sure the fire had burned down sufficiently, Trey left the library and began heading towards the main hall. It was a lovely evening, even if the wind nipped a bit. He discovered a path amidst the manicured bushes and on a whim, followed it. After the intimacy shared with Wufei he was not in the least inclined to return to the party. Trey peered at the gray sun burning in the east. He could spend a little more time away before being missed...

He wondered if Wufei had made it to his chambers yet. A perverse part of Trey hoped that he wouldn't find that hair tie he was so desperate for. Wufei had no idea how fetching he looked with his hair tumbled about his shoulders like that. Loose and thick it beckoned a man's hands. It had taken all of Trey's control not to sink his fingers into the soft mass and kiss Wufei breathless. He wanted to see it wet, clinging to Wufei's skin in slick tendrils. He would--

"Ouch! Damn it." Trey rubbed his ankle as he tripped over something in the path. It rolled over, glinting in the moonlight. Had someone dropped a watch -- or a brooch? No, this was too small and too square. Hmm... Trey squinted. Had he seen it somewhere before? He couldn't shake the feeling that it was familiar somehow...

Ah well. Trey shook his head. Laughing to himself, he dusted his pants. The gods must be trying to tell him to cool off.

Walking over to the spot he had seen it roll in, Trey bent to retrieve the piece of jewellery.

And froze...

It was not jewellery at all -- but a buckle... Trey turned the little mound over. A shoe. He forced himself to remain calm. _It couldn't be... It had to be a coincidence..._His stomach churned. He pivoted -- and found the other side of Wufei's shoe tumbled in the grass.

_What by the gods had happened!_ Trey recalled Wufei's stumble -- his insistence he was okay -- and cursed. He should have known better. Wufei was the last to admit to anything he perceived as weakness -- and Trey didn't doubt that asking for help was high up on that list. He swallowed, eyes darting about for some sign of his prince. He didn't have to look far. Trey gave a cry, his fists clenching as he spotted a bulky form not far ahead. There was no mistaking Wufei's pale shirt rippling in the breeze.

"Wufei!" Trey lunged forward closing the space between them with a speed he didn't know he possessed. Wufei was sprawled against the cobblestones, his hair fanning about him like a dark web. Trey pulled him into his arms and he moaned, the whites of his eyes rolling behind his eyelids. There was a bruise on his cheek where he had scraped it against the stones and his skin was hot, feverish.

"Wufei," Trey shook him. "Wufei ... Love, look at me."

Wufei's only response was the sudden clenching of his body and groan so deep Trey felt its vibration along his arms.

The blood pounded in Trey's temples until his head ached. This wasn't happening. He refused to let it. Not after tonight... Not after everything they'd shared. _He would not lose him._

Trey staggered to his feet, hugging Wufei to his chest.

He would not lose him.


	7. Temptation

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane and Anasazi for the beta.

A Matter of Good Sense  
by Michalyn

Chapter Six: Temptation

"Someone! Get a healer!" Trey stumbled into the kitchen. Balancing Wufei in his arms he thanked whatever gods were watching that he'd found it in time. More than once, he had lost his way in the maze of hedges and was forced to double back -- every one of Wufei's moans a grim reminder that each misstep came at a terrible cost. "Please, I need a healer!"

"Master Wufei!" The stunned cooks took one glance at his burden and the room erupted into motion. Metal clanged, utensils clattered to the floor. All around there were cries of consternation and a rush of bodies pressed forward crowding Trey. "Master Wufei!"

An elderly servant, Trey remembered from the main hall, scurried to his side "My Lord Rossetti, what has happened?"

"I don't know. I found him--" Wufei groaned and Trey lifted him higher in his arms, pressing him to his chest. "Gods ... gods-- _I don't know_."

"It's all right milord, let me take him. I--"

"No!" Trey cradled Wufei protectively. Anyone who tried to take Wufei from him better prepare for violence. He would not release him till he knew he was all right. Trey pushed through the crowd, the agitated servants trailing behind him. "My room is closest. I will take him there. You, get Prince Quatre!" The blond was no healer, but if anyone knew what to do it would be him. The popof loomed in his vision and Trey shook his head, dispelling it by force. Gods save him if this was linked to something sinister, but he had to hold onto to hope. Wufei shivered in his arms, his brow dotted with sweat and Trey fought the knot of panic rising in his throat. For both their sakes...

He mounted the steps two at a time, heedless of the protests wafting behind him. His door was ajar and Trey wedged his shoulders through it. Thank goodness he had thought to leave the lamps burning. Shifting Wufei against his chest, he approached the bed, alarmed at Wufei's increasing restlessness and the fever that refused to abate. A sheen of sweat covered his limbs and the movement of his eyelids was erratic. Wufei was as if suspended between consciousnesses -- neither asleep nor awake. Keen enough to respond to pain yet so submerged in some strange limbo that he could not open his eyes or speak.

What kind of illness was this -- and what, by the gods could have caused it? Had he been injured? With the greatest care, Trey patted Wufei's limbs, searching for the source of hurt, but other than the darkening bruise on his cheek he could find nothing. The groans were becoming more frequent and Wufei's head tossed so violently that Trey had to tighten his grip. Where was Quatre, damn it? He peered at Wufei's parched lips. There was a basin of clean water on the nearby stand and he thought to moisten a rag to cool Wufei's flesh, but when he lowered Wufei's body to the bed he moved as if in such pain, Trey had to take him in his arms again. Miraculously, it seemed to help. Wufei was still burning up, but he settled in Trey's grasp, his cries dwindling to a whimper.

"Shh ... shh ... hang in there, Love ... help is on the way." He pushed the matted hair out of Wufei's face, hoping with every breath that he was right.

"In here, milords" Trey heard footsteps and the maitre d 's voice clipped with worry, growing louder.

"Brother!" Quatre burst into the room, rushing to Wufei's side. He fingered the bruise high on Wufei's cheekbone and his eyes narrowed with suspicion at Trey. "What has happened! How was he hurt?"

Trey gritted his teeth.What kind of man did he take him for? As if he would ever...! "If I knew that,_** prince**_, I would not have asked for your assistance."

"The two of you disappeared soon after each other. Surely you know _**something**_..."

"I ... spoke ... with Wufei in the library. He mentioned feeling a little light-headed but I didn't think much of it. I should have paid more attention. After he left I lingered for a bit" Trey's lips quirked. "Despite the _toothsome_ hors d'oeuvres, I'm sure you can appreciate I was not exactly eager to return to the party." Quatre made an unintelligible sound and Trey sighed. "In any case I eventually decided to head back. That was when I found Wufei ... sprawled on the garden path. I... I came here as quickly as I could."

Quatre frowned. "But--"

"Let me see him." For the first time, Trey noticed Trowa at the desk unpacking a number of small canisters from a basket. As he uncapped one then another a servant entered with a jug of water, set it at Trowa's side and then exited as quietly as he had come. Trowa sprinkled the herbs into a mortar and started grinding. He went to the fireplace and set some water to boil before returning to the mortar. He resumed his grinding and the wintery pungence of peppermint was soon released under the exacting power of his wrist.

Trey raised an eyebrow and Quatre answered his unspoken question. "_Trowa_ is a healer. It is him you should have summoned."

"Oh."

Steam rose from the cauldron as Trowa took it off the fire and came to Wufei's side. He touched his forehead. "This fever..."

"What?"

"I'm not sure ... but if it is what I fear I don't know if I can do anything for him." He indicated Trey's arms, ignoring his look of confusion. "Give him to me."

Trey let go. Reminding himself that Trowa was here to help, he eased Wufei upright so the healer could better manuever him. A strangled cry tore from Wufei's throat. He heaved -- his body convulsing, even as Trowa tried to accommodate him. Unprepared for such a battle, he staggered, struggling to compensate for the frantic motions. Trowa's arms wobbled dangerously and Trey surged forward, rescuing them both from disaster.

"Shh ... sweetheart, it's all right." Trey settled on the bed rocking Wufei's small body against his. He murmured something incoherent and Trey caressed his cheek quieting him. "Damn it! What the hell did you do?" Trey glared at Trowa who was staring at his hands as if he did not recognize them. He shook his head. "You're supposed to be helping him -- not hurting him. What kind of gods-be-damned healer are you?"

"I..."

"Trowa would never hurt Wufei. How dare you make such accusations?" Quatre interrupted, fists clenched. "My brother has been hurt and we only have your word as to what transpired. How do we know he wasn't hurt by _your_ hand?"

For Trey, already strained under the day's emotional upheavals, it was too much. His temper rose to the fore. "Thank you, Prince Quatre, for that glowing assessment of my character as your future brother-in-law. Of course, you've done an excellent job seeing that Wufei is safe and well adjusted. That is why he is so filled with self-loathing."

Quatre's eyes narrowed. "You forget yourself, Rossetti."

"Do I? On the contrary, it appears I am very well informed."

"What--"

"Quatre." Trowa rocked back on his heels, his brow puckered in consideration. "Calm down -- _focus_. I need your help in this. You try."

"I ... forgive me..." A sheepish look crossed Quatre's features. He placed a palm on either side of Wufei's head and closed his eyes as if listening to something deep inside Wufei. He was in intense concentration and Trey watched the seer with growing apprehension. When he tried to pry Wufei from Trey's arms, however, the reaction was even more violent. Quatre stumbled away, gasping. He pressed a hand to his chest, his breathing labored. "Some ... something is wrong."

"What is it?" Trey and Trowa demanded in unison.

"There is ... he is _repelling_ me." Quatre gasped

"Then it is as I thought." Trowa murmured.

Trey looked from one man to the other, irritated. "Stop speaking in riddles. What is wrong with Wufei?"

"There is nothing anyone can do for him--" Quatre said.

"What?" Trey demanded. "Are you saying--"

Trowa stepped forward. "Except _you_."

Trey stilled. "Explain yourself."

"Wufei, is not ... _ill_. Not in the tradtional sense..." Trowa raised a palm to silence him. I perceive energies -- auras if you will. Not as Quatre does, but it is part of how I heal. When someone is ill...," Trowa struggled to explain. "Their energies become ... _misaligned_ -- within the body. This is not the case here. Quite the opposite in fact. Wufei's energies are most keenly aligned -- _with yours_."

"What?" Trey raked through his hair. "You make no sense."

Trowa rose. "Normally, I would agree with you. However, such a situation is not unusual -- among the gifted."

"The gifted?" Trey's lips parted. His gaze darted to Quatre, "but I thought..."

"There are many kinds of gifts. Quatre's is one -- mine is another." Trowa looked up from emptying the crushed herbs into a mug. He poured the boiling water over them. "I have always found Wufei's energy pattern _peculiar_. He seemed to have no special abilities and yet... I could never quite place it." Trowa sighed. " For reasons we do not have the time now to explain, when two gifted are _truly mated_ their kinahs align. It is a slow process -- and not an easy one. Both experience ... symptoms ... depending on the nature of their gifts. In general however, the symptoms are best compared to a magnification of the awakening all gifted experience during the first flush of puberty. Wufei seems to be in the beginning stages of that progression."

Trey was weak-kneed with relief. "But you _are_ familiar with this type of affliction, correct? That means Wufei can be helped." He wouldn't pretend to understand the sorcery behind this, but if what Trowa said was true, Wufei was not in any immediate danger. There was hope.

"Yes ... and no." Trowa made a weary gesture. "The difficulty is, I am not sure _what his gift is_."

"I ... I believe I know," Trey stared as Quatre rose. "I have dreamed..."

"Quatre..."

"It is all right, husband. What is a little sting when so much hangs in the balance?"

Though Trowa's jaw worked visibly, he nodded. His hand lingered on Quatre's cheek before falling away. It was the first time Trey had seen open affection between the two men and he found it ... disturbing. The sense of magic in the air was palpable, hinting at past secrets and joy and sorrow fused together. If not for Wufei in his lap, he would have turned away.

Quatre's lashes lowered, his body swaying. "For some time now I've had the same vision. It began when you, Emperor Rossetti requested my brother's hand." There was a slithering sound and Trey started as the khymera on the blond's robes began to writhe and twist. A shiver crawled through Trey's skin.

_Magic_.

"A dragon imprisoned in darkness, and then a flame... A passion unrivaled ... the rose and the sacred orchid entwined, blooming together... But there is something else..." Quatre wrapped his arms around himself, clutching so tightly his knuckles stood out in relief. "The threat of winter -- a cold wind blowing from the north touching the petals with frost." He shivered, staring off into a world Trey could never hope to reach. "But from there it is muddled." Quatre's voice was harsh, compressed as if by the effort to subdue great pain. "The deepest winter... Two paths -- a choice to be made: fire or frost... Then, no more... I cannot see... _I do not know_ ... I can only hope." He listed forward and Trowa steadied him.

"You little, idiot. You push yourself to hard," Trowa chided, but his voice was gruff, his eyes soft over the blond's features. Quatre tried to say something but unable to catch his breath, he buried his face in Trowa's shirt instead. The robes were pressed between their bodies and Trey watched, caught between awe and horror as the khymera glowed, sinuously caressing Trowa's legs.

"What ... what is wrong with him?"

Trowa smoothed Quatre's hair. "All gifts have their price. The visions are ... painful ... for Quatre. They drain him, leaving him vulnerable afterwards. His gift is therefore his greatest strength -- and his greatest weakness."

Trey swallowed. "And the dream ... what does it mean?"

Quatre stirred. "By now you must have guessed the truth. _**I **_convinced my father to accept your offer -- because of the vision. You and Wufei are soulmates."

"Impossible," Trey scoffed. "Wufei can hardly stand to be in the same room with me."

"No. The runes have confirmed it. Wufei is the dragon and the orchid; you are the flame and the rose. There is great passion between you that can bloom into something rarer: a love strong enough to last beyond this lifetime -- but only if you choose it."

"And how do you expect us to achieve this _great_ love?" Passion was one thing, but could Wufei ever love him? They were not even friends. Trey was afraid he had already caused too much upheaval for it to ever be.

Quatre sighed. "Perhaps I'm a fool ... but I believe in that love. It is my only hope for Wufei's happiness."

"I can't see how--"

"Listen ... _please_." Quatre made a chopping motion. "A threat is coming. It will be your greatest test. When you stand at the crosscroads, remember you must _**make the choice to love**._ Otherwise all will be lost."

Trey shook his head. How was he supposed to defend them from an invisible enemy? It was like telling him to fight with both hands tied behind his back. "The choice to love? But I don't--"

"It _**is**_ possible. I cannot show you the way, but I can help you understand what Wufei is."

"What he is?"

"Yes. Have you not noticed Wufei's coloring?"

Trey nodded. How could he not? It was part of what so enchanted him with the young prince. Still, he couldn't see what Wufei's looks could possibly have to do with all of this -- and he said so.

Trowa cast him a long-suffering look through his bangs. "Eires' suns are cyclical and their position at birth determines each child's gifts."

Of course. And that was supposed to tell him what -- other than Eireans were masters of bedevilment? Trey ground his teeth in exasperation. "Gentlemen, we obviously do not have much time here. Can we dispense with the riddles and get to the damn point?"

Quatre frowned. "I am a child of twilight, hence my sight and empathy. Wufei's appearance is a product of his birth. We are called the kingdom of light, but that is not quite true. Eires' suns are eclipsed once every hundred years. It is the only time we experience true night and when the sacred midnight orchids bloom, heralding the descent of Airiah, the goddess of rebirth, to renew the land. I have only seen the orchids bloom once... When Wufei was born..."

Trey became very still, almost afraid to ask. "What then, is Wufei's ... _gift_?"

"Because they are born so rarely, we know very little about the children of midnight..." Quatre bit his lip. "After careful study of the ancient texts, however, and helped by my own abilities, I believe the primary influence _is_ of Airiah. She rules over many spheres including wisdom and justice, but when she descends at midnight it is as the goddess of rebirth and rejuvenation. During that time, the earthly and the divine merge in what is known as nature's ecstasy and that is Wufei's gift -- an affinity for all that is earthly and sensual..." Quatre blushed. "Of all the cycles, only the children of midnight are made for _pleasure_."

Gods. Heat coiled in Trey's belly. "Are you saying," he said slowly, "That Wufei is a sensualist?"

"That is one way of putting it. You would be a fool to define him only as such, but ... yes. Like any other gift, his must be cultivated, or else body and spirit languish." Quatre then described his diffulties with his empathy and how he could only control his gift after he embraced it. "Wufei's gift is very different from mine, though," he cautioned. "As Trowa pointed out, it is hard to know what kind of nurturing it would need, partly because so little is known about Wufei's kind -- but also because Wufei _denies_ his gift. He has eliminated almost everything in his life that could give him even a modicum of physical pleasure."

Trey stared at Wufei's heart-shaped mouth, puckered in agitation."So ... he is completely unaware of his abilities?"

"How aware he is I don't know." Quatre said. "Since all gifts become magnified during puberty I think he must have some idea. It is a very difficult time. I remember my abilities fluctuated wildly. I would go days without being affected, then I would touch a friend's book and be overwhelmed by his feelings. Other times the visions seemed to be triggered by nothing at all and I would be plagued in the middle of what I happened to be doing at the moment. I have never known an exception to this and I cannot see how Wufei could not have experienced something similiar. With his gift, especially, one expects the symptoms to be particularly difficult."

"Yet he never said a word?" Trey asked.

Quatre shook his head. "If Wufei suffered at all, he kept it well hidden."

_Wufei, Wufei, Wufei_. Why did he always have to be so stubborn? Trey could only imagine the tortures he must have inflicted on himself to hide the changes his body was going through. He frowned. "There is one thing I don't understand, though. If Wufei is a child of midnight like you say, why is the dragon in your vision imprisioned in darkness?"

"There are many kinds of darkness. What is night? Is it in the sky out there -- or is it something within? Wufei's darkness has many layers. He is in violent conflict with himself and a split with one's nature is a dangerous thing -- especially for the gifted. He alone can heal the divide, but as his mate you can help him. I have tried but ...," Quatre's eyes glistened. "If he continues this way I fear for his very _life_."

"Come now, surely you exaggerate."

"No. A soul cannot continue divided. Stifling his gift is as detrimental as if he were to cut away the heart in his chest."

Trey tensed. Gift or no gift, he was in for one hell of a battle. The thought of unlocking Wufei's passion, however, sustained him. He would show him heat and he would show him tenderness.The gods would decide if it was enough for love. " All right, then, I shall do my best."

"Good." Trowa folded his arms. "But that still does not solve our other problem. What kind of gifted are _you_?"

"**_Me_**?" Trey was incredulous.

"You must be," Trowa insisted, "to be Wufei's mate."

Trey had dabbled with spells as a teenager, but he was poor at them, and quickly grew frustrated. It wasn't long before he turned to the much more tangible sword instead. Besides, there were no gifted in Rossetti: men earned their skill -- through sweat and tears and blood. "My only experience with the arts has been here, in Eires." Trey met Quatre's gaze, challenging him. "The night _you_ sent me that magicked fruit."

"_I?" _It was Quatre's turn to be shocked. "You are mistaken."

"Don't tell me you don't know. Opiates would have caused a lesser swoon. _Gods, I can still taste it on my lips_!"

Quatre laughed. "So _that's_ what happened. I felt something, but I wasn't sure. I also couldn't figure out why my popof trees were suddenly heavy with fruit... I know it's hard to believe but I had no hand in it. That was all your doing. I sent you many fruits. You simply picked the one that most embodied Wufei, to you." Quatre smiled at Trey, not a little amused. "You are most astute, Emperor Rossetti. I cannot think of a better comparison for my brother. Do know the popof is said to spring from the tears of Airiah herself?"

That was impossible. Trey distinctly remembered only one fruit on his plate that night. It was why it had caught his attention at all. "Come now, Quatre. You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"You say you are not gifted, but you accepted Wufei _first_." Quatre insisted. "Before tonight -- before Wufei ever began responding to you, your kinah was responding to his in peparation for the time when you would be joined. Though you may not have known it, you had already recognized him as your soulmate. You have been reaching out to him since your arrival in Eires and it finally triggered his reaction tonight."

"Quatre, I'm afraid you are wrong."

"You desired only Wufei -- and therefore could see only Wufei. _That _is why you chose the popof -- and what caused your swoon." Quatre's smile was rueful. "And now, he has answered your call."

"So you're saying I'm responsible for this?" Trey demanded.

"It is not a matter of blame, but of fate," Trowa said quietly. "Every land has its gifted, though they might be called by something else. Sometimes they have no name at all ... but they live nonetheless." His gaze pinned Trey in place. "Perhaps Wufei is not the only one guilty of denying his gifts..."

Trey understood the insinuation but he refused to believe it. He didn't know why Wufei was drawn to him, but he was sure it had more to do with Wufei's gifts than any abilities of his. They accused him of being delusional, but Trowa and Quatre had juggled with magic for so long they were blind to anything else. "Look, I won't deny that something special is at work here, but I'm no more gifted than Heero is."

Quatre, still trying to recover his strength, was leaning against Trowa. At Trey's comment, he looked up with a smile. "As you say, my lord."

Trey's eyes narrowed. What the devil did he mean by that? He was about to question the blond further when Trowa interrupted.

"In any case, Wufei will not spare us any more time. We must leave him to your care. Here, take this."

Trey took the jug, eyeing it with suspicion. "What is this?"

Trowa's lips twitched. "It is only tea: peppermint and eldeflower for the fever and yarrow to help him sleep. It will cause him to perspire and lower his temperature. Be careful to keep him hydrated and do not allow him to remain in wet things, else he will catch cold before he wakes up and then we will certainly be in trouble." Trowa placed a vial of lavender oil on the stand next to the bed. I want you to bathe him with this as soon as the fever subsides and once again in the morning. Three or four drops to the bathwater should be fine. The water should be warm and even if he says otherwise, he will be weak and should stay well rested for the next two days." Trowa peered at Trey, hands on his hips. "What I have given you is no cure. They will only ease Wufei's discomfort, and at best allow him to sleep. We must let him recover in his own time. Until then, it is contact with you that is most important."

Trowa began gathering his ingredients and Trey's stomach churned. What? That was it? What if something went wrong? Not to mention the fact that Wufei would have his head when he found out he had taken such intimate care of him. Besides ... Trey wasn't sure he could trust himself to be so close to Wufei and remain noble...

"Trowa ...wait! I'm no healer. Shouldn't you see to him?"

Trowa frowned, slinging his basket over his arm. "You saw his reaction before. No one else can come near him." He extended his other hand to Quatre. "Love?"

"But ..." Trey coughed. "I ... well ... that is ... Won't the court object to us sharing a chamber so soon?" If this wasn't so frightening Trey would have laughed. Only an hour ago he was panting to get in Wufei's bed with no care for propriety. Now he had Wufei and he was trying his damnedest to get away from him. Gods he'd be glad to be back in Rossetti where things were logical and_ predictable_. None of this cursed magic to muck things up.

"In the eyes of the kingdom you are now mated. No one will question Wufei's presence here." Trowa stood in the doorway. "Summon me if you need anything."

"Perhaps I should--"

The slam of the door was like a crack of thunder in the stillness. Trey brushed Wufei's hair away from his forehead and Wufei moaned, pressing into his palm like a flower towards sunlight. He swallowed, heart pounding as his hands moved to Wufei's shirt.

He just might not survive this night.

---------------------------------------------------

Wufei's lips parted beneath Trey's. Even in his fever, they were soft ... pliable... Trey leaned forward and let the draught flow from his mouth to Wufei's, the taste of peppermint lingering on his tongue. He watched Wufei, anxious that he wouldn't be able to swallow the dose. But Wufei's throat worked, swallowing the tea with ease. Steam rose, hot and fragrant from the pot on the nightstand and Trey contemplated it. How much more would he need to give him? Surely not much...? Already his hands were shaking. It was one thing thinking of Wufei as injured, but knowing now what he did -- knowing that Wufei was safe... It was impossible to ignore the warmth of Wufei's body molded to his side and the way he clung to Trey's chest. He was breathing easily, for once, his lips not pressed into a harsh line, but parted in all their rosy fullness.

Just as they had been in the library.

Biting back a curse, Trey closed his eyes. What the gods was Trowa thinking leaving him with this responsibility? He bent again with the draught. After three mouthfuls Wufei was a warm, seeking presence against him, following Trey's movements with slumberous instinct. At the fourth, the very tip of his tongue wet Trey's lips as he pulled away. It was the briefest of touches, no less instinctive than before, but the warm, _**intoxicating**_, rasp was enough to shake his already crumbling control. He panted, every breath infused with peppermint and the scent of Wufei's skin... The cup rattled as Trey set it aside. He could not continue.

His gaze fell on the tub near the foot of the bed and immediately, he realized his mistake. In his lap, Wufei sighed and snuggled closer. The bath... _Dear gods, the bath._ Trey shuddered. He tried to listen to the little voice reminding him that Wufei was asleep -- that he hated him -- that awake, he detested his touch... But he was having a hell of a time hearing it over the blood rushing in his ears. Trey swallowed. _He could do this ... he could do this..._ He laughed, and it sounded nervous even to his ears. "Get it together, Trey." he chided himself, "It's not as if you've never undressed another man before."

Yes, -- that sadistic little voice was quick to point out -- _but other men weren't **Wufei**_.

This time Trey did curse -- foully. There had to be an easier way to do this. Lowering Wufei to the pillows, he rose and went to his trunks. It didn't take him long to find what he was searching for: a shirt and a large drying cloth. Wufei was moving fitfully against the pillows when he returned to the bed and Trey feared the fever had taken a turn for the worse. But as soon as he took him in his arms again, Wufei's brow became smooth; he rested. The change was so instantaneous that it left Trey shaking. What if...? He didn't want to think ... didn't want to hope that Wufei could one day freely respond to him in the same way.

"Ah, Kala, even like this, you prove your mastery over me. You must be laughing at me somewhere in there, eh? 'That bastard finally got what he deserved,' you'd say, and indeed I have..." Trey laughed softly. He caressed Wufei's cheek and the flesh was hot against his palm. "No, no ... that's not right, either." Trey remembered the fear he had put in Wufei's eyes. For the first time, he saw his behavior in all its selfishness and he was ashamed.

"No," Trey shook his head. "You would never want this. Your brother claims I am to blame and I see that he was right. I pushed you too far ... so you escaped in the only way you knew how."

"In the morning you will hate me, and once again I will see the fear in your eyes. Quatre says you crave my touch. Your body says it." Trey stared at his hands. "So tell me, Kala: What the devil am I supposed to do now?"

Trey's fingers hesitated at Wufei's laces, then with determination, he began drawing them one by one, from their loops. Wufei's skin -- honeyed and smooth -- gaped between the folds and Trey did his damnedest to ignore it -- and was quite proud when he succeded in manuevering Wufei's shirt over his head, without incident. Trey tossed the shirt aside.

He stared at Wufei's torso.

Did he say succeeded?

Trey groaned, devouring the sensuous expanse of Wufei's chest and flat belly. He was beautiful ... so beautiful... Gods, he _ached_ to touch him! Trey clenched his fingers into his palm. Breath shuddered from his lungs. _No_, he would _not_ give Wufei another reason to hate him. He would care for him as Trowa had asked -- and he would do so honorably. Perhaps he could not erase his mistakes, but he could try to forge a better future. Wufei would never know of it -- after tonight, he would probably despise him even more for having held him when he was at his most vulnerable. But, Trey thought, _he_ would know and that was what was important. Hadn't Quatre said love was theirs if they took it? Well, he would take it. Here, tonight, by caring for Wufei, protecting him ... respecting him. Gods, even if it killed him!

Draping the cloth over Wufei's hips, he removed Wufei's trousers and short stockings, then slipped an arm under his knees and carried him to the tub. He then added the lavender oil as Trowa had instructed. The water was warm and when Trey lowered Wufei into its depths his skin gleamed in the firelight.

He cupped the back of Wufei's head and dipped his hair into the water so he could wash it. The soap was a concoction of vanilla and honeysuckle and its buttery-warm fragrance rose from Wufei's hair like a dream. Keeping his motions as brisk and impersonal as he could manage, Trey worked up a generous lather. The dark strands, however, seemed to have a mind of their own. They slipped and slid, by turns falling from his fingers and ensnaring his wrist. He bent to reclaim a rebellious handful and a silky tendril slithered from his grasp and curled about Wufei's left nipple. Trey swore. He tried to grasp the errant tendril but it held fast. Instead he grazed Wufei's nipple and it puckered immediately beneath his fingertips. Wufei gave a sleepy half-gasp, half-sigh and arched into his touch.

_Fuck._

Water sloshed over Trey's forearms, he was trembling so badly. By the time he succeeded in smoothing Wufei's hair away, both nubbins were taut and proud, Wufei was flushed and Trey was close to tears. Lathering a rag, Trey moved in quick circles over Wufei's back and arms and chest, desperate not to linger over any one part. But Wufei moved as if in a dream, following Trey's movement's with an accuracy that made his balls ache. Wufei's hair clung to his cheeks and his breath came slow and soft. He was utterly relaxed, in a luxurious slumber insensible to everything except Trey's touch. And for Trey, it was like being burned alive. His shy prince had disappeared and in his place was this wanton creature determined to take his pleasure in every touch.

When Trey reached Wufei's navel, he had to lean on the basin for support. A sheen of sweat had broken over his body and he could hear his own panting breaths in the stillness. Trey's hands dipped below Wufei's waist and a broken sound somewhere between murmur and a moan bubbled from Wufei's lips. His thighs fell open as the rag moved over him and his hips moved languidly in the water. Unable to stop himself, Trey returned, moving rough cloth over sensitive flesh -- and received the same, voluptuous response.

Trey clutched the edge of the tub and the rag dropped nerveless from his fingers. Was _this_ the real Wufei? Passionate, eager -- all inhibitions stripped away to reveal a sensuality as natural as the orchid unfurling in the darkness? Trey shivered. If it were ... if it were... What would it be like when they finally made love? They would burn-- no _blaze_ together. If this was what Wufei was like with only the water caressing him, what would he be like if he allowed Trey to caress him in the ways he truly desired? What would he be like if he surrendered to his passion? What would it take to awaken that passion? Trey studied the thick fringe of Wufei's lashes lying against his cheeks.

Most importantly, what would it take for Wufei to trust him enough to show him?

--------------------------------------------------------

The sun was already warm on Wufei's face when he opened his eyes. He blinked. He had overslept? Wufei frowned. He _never_ overslept. It was one of the vices he had firmly weaned himself out of. One should be up and about and ready to face the day with a productive spirit. Nothing, he reminded himself, could be earned through sloth and malingering. So why, by Airiah, did he feel so wooly-headed? Wufei sat up, groaning at the throbbing in his temples. What had he done? Could he have allowed himself to get drunk? Wufei flattened his lips. Shameful. But what could have caused him to fail himself in that way? He tried to remember the night before and only came up with a jumble of events: the dinner ... the announcement ... the library...

And after that nothing.

Why couldn't he remember?

Alarmed, Wufei turned aside the covers and began searching for his glasses. It was then that he noticed he was not his room at all, but in one of the guest rooms. More shocking, these were not his nightclothes. Wufei scooted to the edge of the bed and was horrified at the sight of his naked legs dangling from beneath a man's large shirt. And beneath that-- Heat rushed to Wufei's face. He clutched the shirt about him, hauling the neckline up from his shoulders. He didn't have to reach behind to know his hair was damp and plaited by unfamiliar fingers. Even for bed, it was too soft ... too loose to have been his handiwork. And why was it wet? Jerking to his feet Wufei wobbled on the short step next to the bed. On the other side of the mattress the sheets were tangled and there was an indent where another body had clearly lain. A big body, by the looks of it.

A man's body.

Trey's handsome face danced before him and Wufei wrung his braid with desperate fingers. Could he have...? Did they...? Gods, gods, gods what had he done? He looked beyond the bed and discovered his clothes slung over a nearby chair. His underwear, as if mocking him, was at the very top of the pile.

A wave of self-disgust so unremitting surged through Wufei that his chest ached. He covered his crumbling face in his hands. No matter what he did ... no matter how hard he tried...

_**Why was he always so weak?**_

The door opened and Trey stepped in from the hall. He was carrying a small bowl of tangerines, which he brought with him toward the bed. "Ah, you're awake."

"Stay away from me! You ... you..." Wufei's throat worked soundlessly, voice knotted around the pain in his chest.

"Kala, it's not what you think. If you would allow me to explain--"

"No," Wufei trembled. The pounding in his head had intensified but he ignored it. "I don't want any of your lies. Tell me what happened last night."

"I will," Trey promised, setting the bowl down. "After you eat. You should not be out of bed yet, and I'm afraid you will only make yourself unwell if you continue like this. Nothing here is as you think. I have brought some fruit and the maid will be up shortly with porridge. We can discuss everything while you eat. Now please be reasonable and get back under the covers."

"No. I don't want anything from you. I just ... I just need to know." Wufei clenched his fists. "Please!"

Trey flinched, but he nodded, "All right."

He began to speak. From the library to Quatre's revelations he related all that he had learned of burning and darkness and a bond between them stronger than any sword could divide. And the more Wufei heard, the more the disgust -- the shame of his own repulsiveness -- threatened to stifle him. To be mastered by his body ... to surrender himself to the care of his enemy... Gods, where was his strength? It was no wonder his father wanted to be rid of him. Surely a man who could not rule his own base instincts was not fit to represent the kingdom?

"--protested but it had to be done. So I gave you the draught and bathed you and finally you slept. However, Trowa recommended that you stay abed until--"

Wufei froze. "You _bathed _me?" he whispered. "But you said Trowa--" Wufei closed his eyes. "It wasn't Trowa?"

"Ah ... well ... yes. It was the only way..." Trey's look was sympathetic. "Forgive me, Kala. I know it was not what you would have wished."

Wufei didn't hear him. To literally be exposed in all his inadequacy... Wufei bowed his head. He tried to push past Trey. "Thank you for your assistance, but if you'll excuse me, I believe I will return to my rooms, now."

"Wufei..." Trey did not budge.

"Please remove yourself." Wufei said dully. The pain in his head had expanded, but it only seemed to echo the deeper ache within him that he could not name. In the end, he wondered what the difference was. What was one more failure added to the rest?

Trey touched his shoulder. "You' ve nothing to be ashamed of. What happened last night was beyond anyone's control."

If the effort were not so painful, Wufei would have laughed. "Of course, now if you please..."

"Please, Kala, don't run away from me. I know we started off badly, but I would like to remedy that." Trey opened his arms. "Let me show you that I can be gentle. Let me hold you, take care of you. I'm not talking about sex -- just simple, human contact. I won't pretend I don't desire you. I do, but I won't make the same mistake again. I won't make love to you unless you ask me to. I don't know anything about visions or magic, but I'm a man and my senses can't be wrong. There is something between us. Am I the only one who feels it?"

"Let me hold you, Kala. I won't let you fall."

Trey was standing so close Wufei could see the tiny striations in his irises. He reached out tilting Wufei's chin upward, but Wufei looked away, unable to catch his breath. Something in him yearned for the comfort Rossetti offered and it frightened him. Wufei shook his head, desperate to escape Trey's words, his scent ... the vital heat of him that made him feel like a stranger in his own skin. "No. I _can't_..." He cringed. "I..."

"Please my lord! I was given specific instructions--" Wufei was rescued by a sudden and great commotion in the hall. There was the sound of scuffling feet and voices arguing and then Trey's man, Heero, barged into the room.

"My lords, I'm so sorry. I tried to tell the gentleman--" the servant behind Heero babbled, while Wufei twisted about, searching for something to cover his undress. Trey stepped forward shielding him with his body. "God damn it, Heero what is the meaning of this!"

"My lord," Heero's face was grim as he touched his sword. "Rossetti has been attacked."


	8. Tenderness

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane for the beta.

A Matter of Good Sense  
by Michalyn

Chapter Seven: Tenderness

"Ho! Wait, wait ... steady 'er ... steady 'er... the other side ... Now you got it..."

The men jostled Trey's trunks out of his chamber, their voices vibrating with raucous energy despite the strenuous job. They advanced with their burden and Trey winced as yet another chest banged against the doorframe. The men swung round the corner and their voices faded, muffled now by the winding hall and the clatter of shoes on the stairs. Somewhere a door banged.

They were gone.

An oppressive silence settled around Trey, heavy with the weight of his thoughts. He rose from the desk and turned to the window. Two boys were playing in the courtyard below, darting among the moving bodies and the clutter of trunks in transit. Rossetti's insignia, scarlet and conspicuous, gleamed in the afternoon light but when Trey searched for the telltale colors of Eires he could find none. Wufei's trunks had not come down yet.

Trey paced, worried. What was the extent of the damage in Rossetti? How many had been hurt? Even as Heero had begun to tell him, he was summoned away by reports of another skirmish outside Rossetti's walls. Trey was forced to wait for a comprehensive report when he returned. One thing was clear, however: They must return immediately. Already, Trey had arranged a meeting with King Zechs in the hopes of securing more troops but he was tormented over Wufei and his condition. According to Trowa, he required at least two full days of rest before he could regain his strength, and even then Trey must always be at his side. Could he make the journey? Would Trey be placing him in jeopardy by insisting that they leave? Trey was inclined to leave Wufei in Eires to recuperate but how could he return with an Eirean army and not their warrior prince? Certainly King Zechs would provide him with the best of his soldiers, but Trey was no fool: The bond between Eires and Rossetti was too fresh. Mueller would be all too eager to sniff out any weaknesses among them; they must present a unified front or they would fail before the battle had even begun. He needed the guarantee of Eirean loyalty only Wufei's presence could bring. Most importantly, if what Quatre and Trowa had said was true, being apart from Trey would be just as detrimental for Wufei as the premature trip.

What to do, what to do? Trey prowled the corners of the room. Already he knew his husband well enough to be sure that Wufei would never reveal the fragility of his constitution -- would even go so far as to deny it to his own brother. If he chose to, they could leave and Trey would be free from blame. He sighed. Nominally at least, but, that was the coward's way and Trey was no coward. Even if it were in his power to do so, he refused to play the tyrant. Not after last night and the vows he had made this morning. He would never forgive himself if Wufei was hurt once again under his care.

Lover and enemy in one, that's what he was to Wufei, and if the prince had his way he would not be lover at all. The image of Wufei, rumpled with Trey's shirt trailing to his knees was burned into his memory. He had looked so vulnerable, so scared. Of course Wufei had run away when Heero barged in. Afterward, Trey had knocked on his door and a manservant had politely, but quite firmly, refused him, claiming that his master was abed.

Every way Trey turned it seemed he was doomed to failure.

"My Lord Rossetti." The rap on the door was followed by Heero's lean figure slipping into the room. The dark-haired commander moved toward him at the window and Trey noticed for the first time Heero's bloodshot eyes and his face lined with the haggardness of insomnia, reminding him that Heero had been monitoring the situation in Rossetti for far longer than the night it had taken for the news of the attack to reach them. He had never been more grateful for Heero's efficiency, but he was also aware of his commander's tendency to push himself beyond his limits. Trey would have to order some immediate rest and recuperation or else none of them would be fit for the journey ahead.

Trey hurried forward. "You're earlier than I expected. What is the news?"

"Seventy men hurt on the border of Ryanth," Heero's expression was grim, "and another thirty killed."

Trey's jaw clenched. "And the villagers?"

"The soldiers torched as they advanced until they were stopped by our men near Cidellia. We also have received reports," Heero paused, disgust transforming his normally stoic features, "that a number of women were assaulted. In addition, about fifteen families have lost their homes; the rest of the buildings received only minor structural damage. Fortunately, though the enemy drove the villagers out of their dwellings, it appears they were very careful not to inflict too many casualties. We have no civilian deaths and the grain stores were left intact. Chancellor Otto has sent word that the families are being temporarily housed on the Cidellia base until they can be resettled or relocated. Given the circumstances, he has taken the liberty of increasing the compensatory grant provided by law to 2000 raphas as an incentive for them to return to their homes and resume their livelihoods as quickly as possible. He thought you would approve."

Trey nodded. In addition to providing a flourishing crop , Ryanth was a key depot station and rest point on one of Rossetti's most important trade routes. It was therefore imperative that they begin the renovation and rebuilding process to minimize the effects of the ambush as soon as possible. Rossetti's livelihood was in its trade and it was precisely this kind of disruption that could wreak immeasurable damage if people began to panic and view the area as dangerous. They would need to reassure the residents of their safety and more difficult, some token was needed to prove to the merchants that their investments would be protected. Returning to Rossetti was no longer an option. Trey turned to Heero.

"This was clearly a warning to us. Besides the low number of civilian casualties, the pattern of the attack was too sporadic to have been a concerted effort. The next time we won't be so lucky. We cannot wait for another of these to act. We must plan our offensive right away. What is your sense from the men? Are they ready to fight?"

"They are." Heero frowned. "However, there is one small problem: We have no doubt that we were attacked by the Northern Kingdom. The combat techniques used against our soldiers and the pattern of the attack as a whole all are consistent with the battle of Lake Haca in which Mueller and his men ambushed our Eritranian ally some months ago. But there is one puzzling detail..."

Trey stiffened. "What is it?"

"The men who attacked Ryanth wore foreign colors and the insignias had been rubbed off their shields. No where was there sign of Mueller's black serpent. We cannot attack without inviting war of a kind never seen before in the two kingdoms. Even with Eires' help I am not sure that we could win."

"Damn that bastard!" Trey raked a hand through his hair. "I refuse to accept that we must simply sit by and allow this to happen. I have an appointment with King Zechs," he said to Heero. "Let me confer with him. Between the two of us we _will_ repel Mueller's ambitions."

Heero bowed. "Then I shall return to my post--"

"No, get some rest. I need you at one hundred percent when we set out this evening."

"I am capable--"

Trey pierced Heero with a look. "That's an order, Heero."

The younger man's features visibly tightened. Heero's jaw clenched as he bowed stiffly, his back rigid with reluctant submission. "As you wish my lord." He slipped through the door and Trey followed close behind.

There was not a minute to waste.

--------------------------------------------

The juniper was in seed again. Wufei bent, tending the moist earth with his hands. He stared at the temple in the distance. Today, the familiar gables seemed particularly mournful. A sigh escaped Wufei. He would miss this place. The temple gardens had been a sanctuary for him and he had spent many afternoons meditating here, with only the plashing of the ducks in the pond to disturb him. Wufei thought on how much his life had changed. The young man he had been only a month ago -- confident in the road ahead of him -- could not be more of a stranger to Wufei now.

The faint tinkling of a bell reached him, signaling the end of temple services. By now the afternoon exercises were ended and the students gone home for the day. No one would be wandering these paths. He was alone save for the occasional straggler who, detained for not completing his katas, came running down the hill and nodding to Wufei as he flew past. Wufei recalled the practice rooms with their wooden floors rubbed smooth by the constant pounding of feet and the library, where he had spent many hours amidst the smells of ink and old books. Truly that was another life.

A sudden yearning to see his old master gripped him. Despite what his father said, Shinsen O was always kind to him and if perhaps he had left Wufei unprepared for certain aspects of life it was because neither of them could have anticipated the recent turn of events. No, Wufei could not hate him. He remembered how confused and miserable he had been when at fourteen his body had suddenly become an enemy. The night sweats, the fever, the _**heat**_ within him that would not subside... How could he have explained it to his father -- or even Quatre? No, it was too humiliating and then he had not yet met Trowa. Who could he turn to? He had always admired the Shenlong warriors for their grace, but most of all for their composure and discipline. "If only," Wufei thought, "I could become like them." He had gone to the temple...

By then he was used to being alone. If not the too-serious child who unsettled adults with his precocious questions, with his thin legs and sickly constitution, he was the playmate no-one wanted. Besides, the children jeered, he was funny-looking too. How could he expect them to play with a boy who had killed his Mama?" Gradually Wufei had sought his own paths, turning to his books and growing more and more introverted, despite his father's efforts to make him more sociable.

His greatest wish was to become strong.

Stern but kind, Shinsen O had guided him, and for the first time Wufei felt like he belonged to something greater. He had found his niche, a purpose of some sort, in the studies that pushed him both intellectually and physically. It wasn't all esoteric as his father suggested. He remembered one particularly difficult evening, when Shinsen O found him clenched in the torment of yet another of those pubescent spells. His temperature had risen, both from his internal fever and the ice-cold dunkings he had subjected himself to in an attempt to relieve a bodily arousal bordering on pain. That day, even his skin, Wufei recalled, seemed to ache. Shinsen O had found him shivering near the temple pond. Drawing the words out painfully from Wufei his master had admonished him. His katas were important tools but never meant to be used to the exclusion of everything else. Would a traveler leave the sunlit path before him to pursue a trail twisted with stones and fraught with bandits? Was not a key tenet of their study balance -- an understanding of the complementary nature of forces? Well then, the affliction must match the cure. It was only a matter of good sense.

Wufei was chastened. He relented.

Masturbation; Wufei grimaced. Even after he discovered the other boys had been exploring their bodies long before his own forays into the world of pleasure, Wufei had never been able to escape the taint of shame it left him with. He could not escape it, so he accepted it as an occasional but unpleasant duty, and if the price was escaping his body's treachery it was one he was willing to pay. With time the spells subsided. Except for a few recurrences here and there, for a while he was even able to forget that humiliating period of his life. When Trey arrived in Rossetti he had not experienced a spell in over a year.

But now... To think that those days had returned was intolerable. Worst of all it was no longer enough to provide his own remedies. This time Trey must be witness to his shame as well.

Wufei supposed his father and brother thought him an idiot ignorant to the truth of his nature, but the circumstances of his birth had affected his life too deeply for Wufei not to have been curious about who he was and where he fitted in. From an early age he had read everything he could find on Eirean magic -- and specifically the nature of gifts. Just about the time he was entering the temple he began to suspect there might be a connection between his birth and the cycle of rejuvenation. He was lucky, for in the temple libraries was a wealth of information Wufei was unable to find elsewhere. In particular, the discipline's reverence for nature had led many of its scholars to investigate all things related to the goddess Airiah who governed rejuvenation and rebirth. But the more Wufei read the more horrified he became. The books spoke of sensual affinities and burning passion, but these were discordant sounds to Wufei's ear. How could he accept becoming a slave to his lusts after finally finding a home in order and discipline? No, he could not accept it. The books must be wrong, and if not somehow a mistake, he would leave nothing to chance. Wufei was determined not to become what he had read. He began to be grateful for his unattractiveness for he feared more than anything any association, any action that might awaken the beast within him. Better to repel than attract that kind of weakness.

Then Trey shattered everything.

Whenever Wufei thought of his engagement he was filled with loathing for Trey who had instigated it and most of all himself for being unable to prevent it. He had stopped blaming himself a long time ago for his mother's death, but sometimes in his darkest hours the strange events of his life made him wonder if he was not, as an enemy of Eires had once called him, the regurgitated poison of his mother's womb. Cursed never to belong or to find his own happiness...

Wufei didn't realize he was moving toward the temple until he was on the threshold of Shinsen O's study. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He did not belong here anymore. Since his engagement he had only spoken to the old man once -- to give him the news. And why should he visit? What could he say to the man who had invested his life's work in him only to be disappointed? Wufei frowned. It was past time he returned to his chambers. Already he'd pushed himself too much. He still felt a little weak...

"Wufei, is that you?"

Wufei hesitated, frozen with fear and shame and ... oh he didn't know what else... He contemplated not turning around, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Wufei bowed. "Shinsen O, I ... I came to say goodbye."

"Please, please, come in, my son." The old man ushered Wufei inside. He hurried to his desk. "I was worried when so much time had passed and I heard nothing from you. I'm glad , so glad you came." Shinsen O peered at him. "How have you been keeping up?"

"Well ... I ... that is ... Quite well, thank you."

"Oh? And what is this I hear of an illness last night?"

Word always traveled a little too quickly in the kingdom for Wufei's tastes. His jaw clenched. "It is nothing, I assure you. Just another spell." His voice trailed off.

His master's look was troubled. "They are back? I believed you had grown out of them."

"Yes, I thought so too, but it appears I was wrong." Unable to escape it and suddenly needing to unburden his soul to _someone_, Wufei explained the previous night's occurrences and Quatre's theories of his bond to Trey. He finished, struggling past the constriction in his throat. "Master, I ... I am so ... _ashamed_. To become this-- I am unworthy of your training."

"My child, do not despair." In an uncommon show of affection Shinsen O patted Wufei's hand briefly. "There are many different kinds of calling, and though I had hoped to keep you here, I always knew you were meant for something special," he confessed. "Not all of us can stay cloistered in the protection of the temple. When a warrior is chosen he must follow even if it means leaving the Shenlong behind, and my dear Wufei, you have been chosen, make no mistake about it. Since the King's announcement of your betrothal I have spent many hours with my spirit in torment. You are my best student, Wufei and I don't expect another like you." The old man's eyes glistened with unaccustomed moisture. "These bones are old and I'll be hard pressed to find a replacement for temple master, but the goddess has willed it and so I must yield. I have my eye on the upcoming class and a few seem promising. Young Nabanko in particular has caught my eye. He works hard and already he's shown an amazing aptitude with the sutras. He is a bit shy, but then so were you at that age."

"You have much to contribute, Wufei," his master said. "Who better to introduce another culture to our ways and values, eh?" His eyes crinkled at the corners. "Perhaps the Shenlong will see a Rossettian sect some day." Shinsen O smiled at him and Wufei could not help a laugh of his own despite the sorrow in his breast.

"Come, I have something for you." Shinsen O went to his cabinet and produced a small square wrapped in brown paper; a folded sheet of parchment had been tacked to one of its corners.

"Ah," Wufei frowned quizzically. A gift? He peeled back the paper to reveal a small wooden box and his breath caught in his throat. _The Nataku talisman... _Dating back hundreds of years, there were only two in all of Eires: one here in their temple, the other belonging to the sect of the southern province. The talismans were said to bring prosperity and protection to whoever held them, and over the years both sects had come to view them as temple guardians of sorts. Wufei's fingers trembled.

" This is--" He thrust it back toward the other man. "No. I cannot deprive the temple of its treasure. What will the students think?" Wufei shook his head when Shinsen O began to protest. "It is too precious. I cannot accept it."

The old man chuckled. "I am afraid you have no choice but to take it. The students will have my head if I return with their gift undelivered."

"Their...?" Wufei echoed.

"Why don't you read the note?"

Wufei unfolded the square of paper, bigger than the talisman box itself, and sure enough, it was crowded with the signatures of the students he had met. Each name was accompanied by an anecdote of an experience with Wufei. Everyone had signed, from the men he had trained with since his boyhood, to the toddlers he had begun to teach last year. Some were light-hearted, others tongue-in-cheek and those from the youngest Wufei could think of as nothing other than sweet. Standing there with Shinsen O at his side and the parchment rough beneath his fingertips, it suddenly came to him that he had touched many lives. Wufei blinked. He hadn't realized... All this time, he had never realized ... never realized that he was not alone -- that he had found _friends_.

Wufei's shoulders heaved.

"My child, my child, it is all right. Do not grieve. Of all the gifts I wanted to give you it was this you needed most: You have been appreciated." Shinsen O pointed to the elementary class's babyish scrawl, "Even loved. Your greatest fault, Wufei has always been that you are too hard on yourself. Remember, the Shenlong has never been about perfection, only harmony with nature, and within oneself. I only ask one thing of you today." Wufei's master searched his features. "Will you give me your word?"

Wufei's throat worked spasmodically. "Of ... of course."

"Whatever you are punishing yourself for -- forgive yourself, Wufei."

"I--" Wufei lowered his head. The words would not come.

Shinsen O touched his elbow. "Good, then walk an old man down to the palace."

Wufei had been sitting one of the low wooden chairs in front of the old man's desk. When he rose spots danced before his eyes and his head spun. He felt weak and walking down the path he had to lean on Shinsen O little. It should have bothered him.

This time, it didn't.

---------------------------------

"Emperor Rossetti, may I have a word with you?"

The muffled voice echoed beyond his door just as Trey was lacing up his boots. Not expecting any visitors, he frowned at the gentle rapping following the request. Damn it, he had been about to find Heero. His conversation with King Zechs had gone better than expected, though Trey could hardly deny that being Wufei's mate had made the King disposed to viewing his case more favorably. Rossetti would receive 100 cavalrymen and double the number of infantrymen. Eires was also providing a corps of some of the King's most skilful architects, bricklayers and engineers to assist with the rehabilitation efforts and with new fortifications. Even a few of Wufei's own Shenlong warriors were to join them. Trey was especially glad of this last addition, knowing how much it would mean to Wufei. The king of course was no fool either. Not only had he provided his son with a slice of home, but with Wufei's former position as prospective temple master, he had given him a personal guard as well. The mercurial Lord Maxwell was to head the Eirean force and would be permanently stationed with the rest of the army in Rossetti. Already he and Duo had begun discussing operational tactics and Trey was eager to confer with Heero and his men.

The rapping came again and the memory of Wufei, trembling in his arms filled Trey's vision. For a moment he entertained the notion that the young prince was on the other side of the door... Then he came to his senses. With a laugh, Trey shook his head. He was fooling himself. Wufei had to truly not be feeling himself if Trey ever found him so agreeable.

"Just a moment please." Trey opened the door and indeed found an Eirean prince waiting for him. Just not the one he desired. His lips flattened.

"Prince Quatre."

Quatre stepped forward. His tone was pleasant and Trey found himself smoothly intercepted. "I am not here for an argument, Emperor Rossetti. Last night brought out the worst in all of us and I would hate for my brother to leave with me an enemy of his husband. I apologize for my rash words." Quatre's look was earnest.

The tension left Trey's shoulders. He offered his hand. "Thank you. I too apologize for any offense given."

Quatre smiled. "Indeed? Let us hope you do not rescind your offer after what I have to tell you. Come," he beckoned, moving toward the bed. "I have something for you."

Trey followed warily, noticing for the first time the parcel beneath Quatre's arm. Needless to say his previous experiences with the seer had not lent themselves to trust and he was not eager for any more esoteric revelations.

Quatre placed the parcel on the bed. He gestured. "Please..."

Trey did not budge. "I'm afraid I've missed something terribly important here. Should I have prepared a gift of my own?"

"Consider it a wedding present." Quatre was insistent. "Why don't you open it so I may explain?"

Trey grunted. He peeled away the tissue paper to reveal a finely embroidered robe. The deep blue fabric was softer than silk and just as delicate. Trey gently shook the gift out, following the bold stitching with amazed eyes. The mastery that had gone into making the garment was more than obvious and for a moment he was rendered speechless. He turned to Quatre. "Th--thank you, though I've done nothing to deserve something so precious."

Quatre looked up at him with large enigmatic eyes. "It is one of a pair," he revealed softly. "The other is Wufei's and it was given to him on the day of your arrival."

Trey stiffened. The chirping of the crickets at the window heralding the coming evening suddenly seemed very loud in the space between them. On the bed, the blue-dark robe fluttered moth-like in the breeze from the window. Trey suppressed a shiver. "You'll forgive me Prince Quatre," he interrupted, walking briskly to the window to mask his unease. He shut it with a bang. "If I'm not very patient. My men are waiting for my orders. What is it," Trey folded his arms, "that you have to tell me?"

"The robes are an important part of the bonding ceremony." Quatre cast Trey a wary look. "I spoke to you last night of Wufei's gift and the fact that your kinahs are now aligning with each other. This is something that happens between all mated and cannot be avoided. As your kinahs become more closely aligned, Wufei will experience spells like the one he suffered last night with increasing frequency and intensity. As his mate it is likely that you will experience some variation of them as well." The prince's tone was matter-of-fact. "What I did not have time to explain is that the alignment is in preparation for the bonding ceremony." Quatre explained how the robes were crafted and the complementary colors that revealed two partners to be mates." I want you to know, however," he said to Trey, "that the natural affinities between your natures is only so important. It accounts most strongly for your physical attraction to each other, but if you and Wufei cannot grow to love each other through your mutual respect for each other and commitment to the relationship, it doesn't matter what color the robes are. The bonding ceremony will fail and no magic under the Eirean suns can change that."

Quatre pressed his lips together. "My greatest wish is for you and Wufei to find happiness in each other. However, I don't have to tell you that neither I nor my father desires Wufei to remain in a loveless marriage. If the bonding ceremony fails and Wufei wishes to return home we will ensure that he can do so immediately and any obligation between our kingdoms will end."

Trey raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?"

Quatre made an exasperated sound. "My lord, I am only stating a fact. The terms of the engagement were not secret to you when you agreed to them." Quatre's gaze was shrewd. "I am aware of the current situation in Rossetti and I understand your concern for your kingdom -- it is mine as well with my brother returning at your side -- but you must understand that my devotion lies with Wufei first and foremost. I will make no apologies for that."

Trey inclined his head at the reminder of his unequal status. It left him in a damn tenuous position, but Quatre was right: he had not entered into this with blinders on and could no more plead innocence than the king. Trey grimaced as a voice in the back of his mind reminded him guiltily that Wufei could not claim the same. "All right, tell me more about these robes," he demanded. "And what does the ceremony itself entail? Does a priestess need to be involved? Also, if Wufei and I are betrothed how does this differ from the wedding ceremony?"

"In Eires," Quatre answered, "there is no such thing as the type of official wedding ceremony you refer to. What need have we of such when the true test of the union is in the bonding ceremony? The joining of two mates is the most binding and inviolable union protected under Eirean law. Once a bonding ceremony succeeds, the couple is immediately recognized as inseparable. By its very nature the ceremony can only succeed between mates. It is for this reason that most marriages of convenience between Eireans and foreigners are cemented by contractual agreement sanctioned by the courts and not through the bonding ceremony. Similarly, two Eireans who know themselves not to be mates, do not request the robes. Instead, they enter only into a contract."

Trey was confused. "So right now Wufei and I are...?"

"If I am correct and you are mates, then you are already married. The bonding ceremony will only confirm it." Quatre shrugged. "If I am wrong, however, then you are merely betrothed. What happens afterward will be up to you. If the bonding ceremony fails and you still wish to remain together then you can be joined contractually."

Trey gave a harsh laugh, "Knowing how well _loved_ I am by your brother, I suspect we may need neither robes nor contract." He shook his head at Quatre's look of consternation. "But I am interrupting. Please," Trey gestured, "continue.

"If you _**can**_ love each other," Quatre emphasized, "the robes are special gifts. They will heighten and focus your essences at the time of the ceremony and make the completion of the bond possible. They will also protect you. Usually a coupleinstinctively knows when is the right time for the bond, but even then it is sometimes difficult to gauge when the kinahs are fully aligned. Whatever you do, do not attempt the bonding ceremony without first donning the robes," Quatre warned. "It is far better to use them unnecessarily than not at all."

Trey frowned. He was no more comfortable with this than with yesterday's revelations, but he was coming to realize when dealing with Eires it was better to accept than to question. "And what is so dire about not using them?"

"What is so dire, is that you risk displacing one or both of your essences. I have seen lovers fall into a coma never to wake again as a result. The worst case scenario is nothing short of death."

Trey was troubled. How could he promise to bring Wufei happiness if the very act that was supposed to bring them closer could endanger their lives? "Does Wufei know all of this?"

"All Eireans know it." Quatre laced his fingers together with a sigh. " As for what the ceremony entails..." Color rose in Quatre's cheeks. "I do not think either of you would welcome a priestess." Quatre's blush deepened at Trey's quizzical look. "You see, every ceremony is unique, as are the rituals required. It is an intensely personal exchange determined by the couple and I can no more give you specific details than I can tell you when it will take place. What I can tell you is that the ritual must correspond to the each partner's gifts. Since we know Wufei's gift and you overtly exhibit none..." Quatre gestured helplessly. "Your ritual must be sexual. It doesn't mean that you can't engage in any activity before the ceremony -- only that when it is time for the bond, Wufei's gift demands that the ritual be sensual in nature." He peered at Trey. "Now do you understand why it was so vital that I speak with you? Not only was it important that I give you the robe, but I am sure you have become well acquainted with my brother's stubbornness in your short time here, have you not? I could not trust Wufei to convey the information to you -- even despite the very serious consequences."

"Humph." Trey could well imagine. A sudden, hot, possessiveness seared through him and his lips quirked. "Is he truly that hard-headed?" he asked softly.

"Need you ask?" Quatre laughed, but just as quickly sobered "My brother is ... different. As a child he was very sensitive -- even more so than I-- but he suffered greatly for his different appearance and his kind nature... His bark may be rough but his heart is kind. Wufei has had so little joy in his life that I want him to have the chance. Please," Quatre implored, "treat him gently. If you open your heart to him, you will never regret it." Moving to the bed to retrieve the robe, Quatre pressed it into Trey's hands. "If the bond is complete, you and Wufei will be joined in the most intimate and lasting way two people can ever be. There is nothing deeper. Surely that is worth the risk?"

-----------------------------------

It was a subdued train that left Eires as the second sun was dipping below the horizon. A fog was settling around them, seeming to weigh down the already slow-moving caravans. There was little conversation among the men, though occasionally a valiant soul could be heard trying to rouse his comrades, only to have his voice dwindle to nothingness. Trey's man Heero, was farthest afield leading the train and to Wufei's right Sanref and Jeval, fellow Shenlong warriors kept pace with them. There were others behind as well. Wufei spied Lord Maxwell's braid and between his sect-mates and the rakish lord, he grudgingly admitted how grateful he was for their presence; it helped knowing he was not completely alone on this journey into the unfamiliar. No doubt it was what his father had intended.

The farewells had affected him more than he anticipated Wufei brooded, remembering Trowa's and Quatre's gifts and well-wishes and his father's wet eyes. He wanted anger to hold onto instead of this bone-deep melancholy that left him aching and tired, yet, no matter how he tried, Wufei could muster none. How badly he wanted to feel betrayed, but as his family surrounded him with their advice and shaky laughter it was genuine sorrow Wufei had seen in their eyes. However hurtful their methods -- his father, Quatre, Trowa -- they truly believed they were doing what was best for him; Wufei did not doubt that. Of course, it did nothing for the wound festering within him, but then Wufei wasn't sure if they had put it there in the first place. _Should_ that be enough for forgiveness? His heart seemed to think "yes".

Yet, Wufei wasn't sure of anything these days, least of all his heart. Somewhere a horse whinnied and he shivered, pulling his cloak tighter about him: This cursed damp seeped right through a body. He wondered how far till the next rest stop... Trey's palm flattened against his belly, steadying him.

"Are you all right?" the older man rumbled against his ear and Wufei went rigid -- all too aware of Trey's broad chest behind him and the intimate sway of their hips as the horse ambled forward.

They were riding double. Certainly not by choice if Wufei could have avoided it, but even he had to admit he was in no condition to lead his skittish mare over the variable terrain ahead. Unlike the stallion he and Trey rode, she was not trained for battle and the extended journey would be enough of a strain on the mare rider less. It could not be helped. Wufei leaned forward, gripping the pommel till his knuckles turned white. But there was nowhere to go. Wufei tried not to think about it. He was bothered by the fact that much of his physical discomfort had lessened since he'd begun riding with Trey. Of course it meant nothing; who could predict the caprices of these spells? He was just out of sorts from all this upheaval. What else could it be after all?

"Wufei...?" Trey was leaning closer. This time his breath teased the whorls of Wufei's ear; it fanned against his cheek...

"I'm fine." Wufei snapped. "Must you bear down so oppressively? To the best of my knowledge, my hearing faculties are still intact ."

"Forgive me," Trey murmured stiffly, shifting away. "I did not mean to intrude."

Wufei sighed. "I'm fine ... fine," he repeated more softly. Thank you." He had not meant to be so terse, especially when for once, Trey seemed to have no ulterior motives. It was only... only the older man _disconcerted_ him. It still took some getting used to -- this idea of marriage -- and Wufei had never been one for displays of affection -- in fact, bodily contact of any kind... Still,he reminded himself, if he could not handle a simple horse ride how was he ever to endure living in close quarters with Trey? The other -- _**finer**_ -- points of marriage Wufei preferred not to contemplate, or rather, he wished he could not, as his mind kept returning to certain distasteful paths. Wufei's fingers knotted. The fact was, he was nervous. What if Trey demanded consummation of their union tonight? Wufei could put him off, but for how long? He had no brother or father to shield him anymore and besides ... it was Trey's right. However much Wufei loathed it, could he in good conscience refuse what was a very real duty?

Wufei hoped he wouldn't have to discover the answer tonight.

They had been traveling for half a day before Trey ordered a rest. The train stopped near a shaded grove and the soldiers dismounted, leading their horses to a stream gurgling nearby. The air was soon split with the thudding of axes as the men began setting up camp. A page appeared at Porphyro's flank to lead the horse away and Trey and Wufei dismounted. Trey offered his arm but Wufei refused it, slipping from the saddle to find his own slice of quiet before the light faded. In the folds of his robes was a book of poems, secreted away for precisely this kind of opportunity. It was a slim volume, no wider than his palm but the worn edges revealed just how much Wufei enjoyed its yellowing pages. He would have to have the binding reinforced soon, Wufei realized, or else it would be nothing but a sheaf of old papers in his hands. Still, he would not have left it behind for the world. He anticipated needing a distraction from his thoughts -- particularly on this night.

The evening was cool and the wind whipped about Wufei's face as he trudged through the grasses. Away from the camp, where the jasmine grew the wildest, Wufei found the sanctuary he was looking for. Resting against the trunk of a massive oak, he delved into his book. They were far enough now from Eires that only one watery sun was visible over the trees, but like a sputtering candle it was enough to keep the night at bay. Wufei read in the dim light, squinting a little even through his glasses. While he pondered an enigmatic verse the wind frolicked about him, rustling through the bushes and lifting the hair away from his temples. It was pleasant feeling ... soothing ... lulling ... and the text swam before him on the page... Wufei became aware of the heaviness of his limbs, the bone-deep tiredness that was the result of travel and the treachery of his body and he blinked, fighting his drooping eyelids. He couldn't be that tired... Wufei yawned, the book tumbling from his fingers...

Could he...?

----------------------------

Wufei awoke with a start -- and the troubling presentiment that something had changed in his environment. He frowned as his groggy mind tried to make sense of the warmth at his back and along his side and the pleasant swaying of the ground beneath him.

_Swaying...?_

Wufei jerked upright. Or he attempted to.

Shifting Wufei's weight in his arms, Trey smiled down at him. "Ah, so you're awake."

"Put me down!"

"I shall in a moment. In the meanwhile--" Trey met Wufei's glare with a raised eyebrow of his own, "Let's not create a scene, hmm?"

Wufei peered over Trey's bicep, noticing for the first time the stares -- and worse, the knowing grins -- of the men as they walked past. Gods...! Was he to be robbed of all dignity? Wufei squeezed his eyes shut, burying his hot face in Trey's chest. He could feel the vibrations of the older man's laughter against his cheek and Wufei bristled.

"I fail to see what is so funny," he hissed, his voice muffled in the folds of Trey's shirt.

Trey shook his head. "Ah Wufei, what am I to do with you?"

He ducked into the tent that had been erected for them and lowered Wufei to the furs. It was spacious as befitted the master tent and there were fragrant rushes on the floor. Someone had also gone to the considerable trouble of having the tent constructed so that it was divided into three rough areas, each partitioned off from the other by a curtain. The first was a small sitting area with bright cushions piled on the floor and where a low table functioned as both desk and dining table; next to it was the sleeping area where Wufei lay against the luxurious furs. He shifted to his left and looked beyond the other curtain to the bathing area.Trey squatted beside him.

"Is this all right? I thought you might prefer it this way."

What Wufei would have liked best was to not have to share a tent at all, but he acknowledged that this was a grateful compromise which allowed him to maintain at least some privacy, though -- he noted with a grimace -- sharing a bed with Trey was unavoidable.

"I do; thank you," Wufei murmured and his gratitude was genuine. Trey had tucked Wufei's book into his waistband while he carried him and he set it on the table.

"How are you feeling? Shall I call for supper?"

Wufei nodded. He had been too anxious in Eires to down anything other than some tea and a bit of fruit, but between the lethargy that had invaded his limbs and his rumbling stomach, his body seemed to be demanding the succor that was its due. "Could you call for some water as well? I would like to take a bath."

"Of course." Trey disappeared beyond the flap of the tent and returned shortly with a jug and a bowl of cherries. "Here." He poured water from the jug into an enamel cup and handed Wufei the cherries. "You can nibble on these while we wait."

The water was sharp and cold with a faintly metallic taste from the stream and Wufei swallowed it with relish. He bent his head as he plucked the cherries of their stems. Wufei was careful not to look at Trey. "You'll be joining me for dinner...?"

Trey kneeled at his side. "Would you like me to join you?" he asked softly, his gaze warm over Wufei's profile. His hand was resting on the furs next to Wufei's hip, near enough for Wufei to feel its heat, though Trey made no move to come closer. Wufei swallowed.

"No ... that is ... you may do as you please. I was only curious." Wufei stared at the bowl, meticulously separating the stained cherry pits from the uneaten fruit.

"Oh?" Trey's hand closed about his wrist, stilling the nervous tracking of his fingers. "Won't you look at me, Wufei?"

"Of course." Wufei rose on wobbly knees, slipping from Trey's grasp. He walked across the room and set the bowl down on the table. Keeping his back turned, he breathed deeply, struggling to suppress the wave of heat that had suddenly come over him. There was no nausea this time, just his heart thudding wildly in his chest. Wufei bit his lip as he faced Trey. "Was there something you needed?"

Trey stretched out, leaning back on his elbows to look up at Wufei. His eyes lingered over his features. "Should I be asking you that instead?"

"I do not know what you mean. I'm quite--"

"Wufei, did you ever intend to tell me about the robes?"

Wufei trembled. Damn Trey and his _questions upon questions upon questions_. Damn him for being so perceptive. He pressed a hand to his forehead. "I don't wish to discuss this," he said, his voice tapering warningly.

"All right." Trey's tone was amiable as he rose. "Then when shall we discuss it? Perhaps after you admit that right now you are suffering?"

Wufei's throat worked. He raised a hand to ward off Trey. "Leave me be, Rossetti."

"I'm not your enemy, Wufei. Let me help you."

"And how do you propose to help?" Wufei gritted. "I'm not stupefied any more, Trey. What would you have me do: surrender myself to your hands and this weakness? No doubt this is all rather convenient for you, but I think I preferred it when you were less noble. At least then you were honest."

Trey's expression was unreadable. "And what would you have **_me_** do, Prince Wufei? I know nothing of magick yet I have been charged with your happiness at the cost of my kingdom. I have always admitted I desire you, but I am not ashamed to also admit that I have more practical interests as well. So what must I do?" he demanded. "I'm given to understand that we are connected in a way that has precipitated your current state. You are passionate but prefer the fire within you to smoulder unattended." Trey spread his hands."I have made many mistakes since we met, Wufei but I am _trying_. I take this marriage seriously and I want to do better -- I know that I can. But only with your help, Wufei ... only with your help... What is it that you need of me?" Trey asked, his gaze boring into Wufei's. "Instruct me and I shall do it, but don't ask me to give up without a fight. Let us at least try and if we must go our separate ways, then so be it."

When Wufei didn't speak, Trey sighed. "What is your aversion? Is it me or sex in general?"

Shocked, Wufei flinched, but Trey ploughed forward not giving him the chance to respond.

"That night in the library," The older man's chest heaved and his voice was low, tremulous. "The way you responded--" Trey shook his head and Wufei saw that his fists were clenched. "No, the problem is not sex. It must be only I who so repulse you." Trey whirled abruptly on his heel. "If you'll excuse me, prince, I have important business I must attend to."

Wufei sank to the pillows, weak with relief as Trey lifted the flap and disappeared into the evening. His temples throbbed and Wufei closed his eyes taking a shuddery breath. It had taken all his will power to remain standing while Trey pleaded his case. He had to do something about this and quickly. He knew he could not refuse Trey's help for long, but surely he could endure one night without subjecting himself to that ignoble fate? He would eat and then bathe. That would clear his senses. Wufei's eyes strayed to his book on the table but he found that he could not read it -- not without Trey crowding his thoughts. He remembered the warmth of Trey's arms as he carried him to the tent and Wufei told himself he was glad the older man was gone.

But when Trey did not return even after the servants brought in the food, Wufei's spirits faltered. He ate in silence, tormented by the pangs of his guilt. The heat within him had intensified and Wufei was stripped to his under robes, fingers trembling as he brought the fork to his mouth. Was he wrong to turn Trey away? Wufei bit his lip, beginning to doubt his own conviction in his ability to control the spells. Would it be so humiliating, he wondered, to welcome Trey into his bed? Wufei's cheeks flamed as he recalled the library incident Trey seemed to think so fondly of. Well, it had not been ... _unpleasant _and Trey had never hidden his lust for him, but Wufei was still troubled.

What would Trey require of him? Beyond his other reservations, Wufei admittedly did not know much about the ways of love and for once he wished he'd paid more attention to Lord Maxwell's ribald tales of his conquests. Of course, he had a rudimentary idea of what sex between two men entailed, but Wufei had serious doubts about how such a thing could be pleasurable for either partner. Wufei raised cool palms to his cheeks. Not that he was interested in pleasure in any case, he reminded himself firmly. His frown darkened. Besides, he had little faith in the desire Trey so boldly exhibited. He supposed the older man found it amusing to prove his mastery over his gauche and unattractive partner, but however much he might need Trey, Wufei would never submit to that.

He must deal with this on his own.

The page returned with his bath water and Wufei instructed him how to arrange his trunks so that his soap and other necessities were within reach and he could see to his toilet unaided. When the boy left, Wufei adjusted the temperature to his liking and disrobed. Drawing the curtain he loosened his hair and retrieved a muslin sachet from one of his traveling sacks. Trowa might be the healer, but Wufei knew a thing or two about herbs himself and he was fond of crafting his own small remedies. He dropped the sachet into the tub. Tonight his aim was relaxation. The little pouch contained dried vervain which he hoped would soothe his agitated nerves and allow him to sleep.

Wufei eased into the bath and leaned back, closing his eyes. The metal was pleasantly warm against his back, and the tub was large enough -- and he, just short enough -- to not have to worry about bending his knees and being uncomfortably cramped. By the time the water began to cool, Wufei's fingers were wrinkled and he emerged from the tub refreshed, if not cured.

His skin tended to dryness so he was careful rub lotion into his knees and elbows as he dressed. Trowa, who had something of a perfumer's nose claimed he had tailored the balm exactly to Wufei's chemistry. Among its ingredients was a heady combination of ambergris, rose, patchouli and even vetiver and almond milk. Personally Wufei thought the scent too lush to be remotely related to him, but while he might doubt Trowa's nose he couldn't argue with the balm's healing effects on his skin. Wufei found it indispensable and Trowa, being the friend that he was, had prepared a small supply to last him well past the winter months.

Slipping a nightshirt over his head, Wufei wondered when he would see his friend again. Perhaps when things settled down he would send word that Trowa should visit. Wufei smiled. He would look forward to it.

He called the servants to empty the tub and read while he waited. They came and went and still Trey had not returned. Outside, the noise of the camp settled to the quiet murmuring of a few soldiers seated round the fire.

Soon that faded as well...

Wufei stared at the empty furs behind the parted curtain and reminded himself how grateful he was to have gotten his wish: He would sleep alone tonight. Somehow, though, the thought did not give him as much satisfaction as he expected.

Wufei crawled under the furs and blew out the candle.

And if there was a bit of loneliness in his heart ... well ... he did not think on it much.

----------------------------------

Wiping cloth and a bit of soap in hand, Duo stumbled through the tangle of reeds that led to the stream. He was amazingly tired, because of the travel, of course, but mostly because of the dreams that had plagued him all last night. Dreams haunted by enigmatic blue eyes and dark, unruly hair. Duo blew a gust of air past his lips. Already he'd found a new object for his lust. Unfortunately for him, however, Rossetti's head guard appeared quite depressingly immune to the Maxwell charm.

It wasn't often that someone left so lasting an impression on him in so short a time. In fact, Duo prided himself on easily snaring pretty things – and just as easily tossing them back. But Yuy wasn't pretty, an inner voice was quick to point out. Intense, sexy, predatory even -- Duo indulged in a sensual shudder -- but pretty, no. The man had somehow gotten under his skin and for the first time in his life, Duo couldn't seem to turn his back. What was more alarming, he found he didn't _want_ to turn away. The thought brought a groan to Duo's lips as he pushed aside another scratchy branch.

Maxwell, you're getting sof-- Duo froze, inches from brushing aside the last obscuring reeds. Familiar heat gathered, rushing south. He bit back a moan. Strike that. Things were becoming _very hard, very quickly_.

Not five feet from where he was hidden, a very wet, very naked Heero Yuy emerged from the water. Duo swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. Damn, damn, damn. It should be a fucking crime for one man to be built like that.

Droplets shivered against Heero's skin, swirling in erotic patterns over lean muscle. And with Heero's back facing him, Duo was allowed a lengthy perusal of Yuy's broad back and tight, _perfect_ buttocks. Duo moaned softly, his palms instinctively clenching and unclenching in a cupping motion. Heero's hair was gently matted, the dark crop rendered almost black by the water. It curled at the base of his neck, drawing the eye inexorably downwards along the deep groove of his spine to his buttocks and the tantalizing crease between. Duo's gaze lingered – caressed -- before moving from Heero's hips to the guard's long, powerful thighs and bulging calves -- and back up again. Duo shuddered, his erection demanding attention within the confines of his trousers even as he willed Heero to turn around. He wanted to see Heero's chest, wanted to know what his nipples looked like -- wanted to know if the hair between his thighs was the same riotous nest as the one on his head. Duo leaned forward, every limb, every pore straining with need.

Dammit Yuy, Duo was whispering under his breath -- biting his lip as another wave of lust surged through him._**Turn around."**_ Heero bent to retrieve his discarded clothes. Duo's eyes widened. Heero had turned just enough to gift him with a glimpse of tight pectoral muscles and a pebbled nipple. He moved closer against the branches, kneeled forward and ..

CRACK

The sound of breaking branches spilt the air as Duo lost his balance and tumbled forward...

Right at Heero's feet.

Duo stared up into unreadable blue eyes. This was bad. _This was very very bad._

----------------------------------

**This chapter ends in a lemon scene. Because of this site's policies, I've removed it from this chapter, but if you would like to view the chapter in its entirety, please visit my web site. You will find **_A Matter of Good Sense _**under the fanfiction section. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Home

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!  
I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane for the beta.

This is another lemon-scented chapter, edited to stay in compliance with the rules. Please visit my web site for the full chapter. Many thanks!

A Matter of Good Sense  
by Michalyn

Chapter Eight: Home

Wufei was frozen in place:

Afraid to think, afraid to move, afraid to do _anything_ that might disrupt the delicate choreography that now kept his and Trey's limbs entwined. Forgetting was not an option. Nothing in his universe had prepared him for the previous night and trying to erase it would be an exercise in futility. Wufei had hoped,however, to not be so ignominously reminded of his surrender. Trey's arm was wound securely around his waist and his thigh was pressed between Wufei's legs. He might not be able to forget but for the sake of his own sanity Wufei chose to ignore the more intimate mingling of parts they were engaged in. It was early enough in the morning to make him acutely aware of the _pronounced_ effects of some of the more instinctive workings of the male anatomy.

Careful not to jostle Trey, Wufei shifted. If he could only turn just a litt...

"I won't shatter if you move, you know." Trey's voice, a little husky, but quite distinct, sounded right next to Wufei's ear.

Wufei started. Trey was... He closed his eyes.

Of course the gods would not grant him even that little fortune.

He was embarrassed, flustered, uncomfortable and a million other things that did not help his situation one bit. The only thing missing was his normal will to fight it all. It must have sailed out the door right after his pride. All that remained in Wufei was a bone-deep weariness and a longing for stability after what seemed like a lifetime of upheaval. Trey was studying him.

"How do you feel this morning?"

What a question and the last person to know the answer was he! Wufei's lips quirked. Well, at least his fever was gone. The rest, he could make no judgement about. He shrugged.

"My fever appears to have abated."

"Hmm," Trey's look was contemplative. "I thought so." He touched a hand to his neck. "So has mine."

Wufei rolled over as Trey disentangled their bodies. "How fortuitous," he retorted dryly. Trey shot him a sharp look.

"Tell me, am I being ridiculous in drawing a link between this "miraculous" recovery and the fact that we had sex last night?"

"I..." Wufei's face flamed as he struggled to find his voice. He should have expected Trey to not dance around the issue. The man obviously did not have one bashful bone in his body. Unfortunately for Wufei, he could not say the same of himself.

"I do not see why that has to be the foregone conclusion..." Wufei trailed off, the protest sounding feeble even to his own ears.

Trey sighed. "Are we going start the day with a quarrel, or will you let me tell you how much I value what we shared last night? I can assure you that I do not take it lightly." When Wufei frowned, Trey tipped his chin back to meet his gaze.

"Wufei, would you despise me right now, for wanting to kiss you?"

Wufei's heart was pounding so fast it was painful. He wanted to answer. He _would_, if only he could catch his breath. A scathing rejection was on the verge of his lips, but Trey neutralized it as the warmth of his tongue stroked over Wufei's. Wufei trembled. His thoughts fragmented, scattered like so much dust on the breeze. His emotions were so muddled that he was shocked when Trey pulled away with no more than the kiss he had promised. Wufei drew himself up.

He was grateful, of course.

"I did not intend for that to be a challenge, Kala," Trey murmured. Caressing Wufei's hips, he drew him closer. "I am telling you honestly that our union is precious to me. Believe it or not, I was also new to the ways of the bedchamber once and I remember how _unsettling_ that can be." He smiled. "My aim is not to prolong your discomfort,Wufei, but if we _are_ to be lovers there should be some openness between us -- especially given our rather unique circumstances. Do you not agree?"

It seemed reasonable enough. To say "yes" would have been simple, if all of Wufei's experience had not been demanding that he be cautious -- suspicious even. Though it might be confined to a few stolen hours before dawn, Trey was still demanding Wufei's control, the one thing Wufei knew he could not live without. Last night ... last night was something he could not explain. Perhaps it was an anomaly, perhaps some mystery of this _bond_ between them, but to committ to his own destruction -- no matter how soft the deathbed -- made Wufei queasy.

"I do not understand," he said slowly, "what you mean by this _openness_."

"For one, confide in me." Trey immediately answered. "Help me understand your fears so I can put you at ease."

Wufei bristled. "Who spoke of fear?"

"No one needed to."

"You always presume to know my inner working when you have no authority..."

"Wufei..."

"Furthermore I do not appreciate..."

"Kala..."

"I refuse to be dishonored in such a manner. I have never, nor do I plan to subject myself..."

"Is it that difficult?"

Wufei's jaw ticked as he glared at the furs. He would not answer.

"You know," Trey nuzzled his hair, "you won't suddenly cease to exist if you let someone inside that shell of yours."

"I know that; I am not a child," Wufei snapped. He recoiled when he realized what he had inadvertently acknowledged. "As for this shell nonsense..."

"Look around us." Trey nodded at the drawn curtain. "It is just you and me. Nothing spoken between us will ever leave this tent. Whatever is holding you back is in here--" Trey rested his palm over Wufei's heart, "not outside. Perhaps you do not care for my thoughts, but is it fair to dismiss them without testing for yourself what they might offer?"

"What," Wufei released an exasperated breath, "are you looking for me to admit to? What could you possibly ask that you think I'd be so afraid to reveal? As usual, you assume too much. These complex interrogation strategies of yours are pointless."

"Good." Trey was unruffled. "I'm relieved to be so easily proven wrong, because what I want to know is truly painless."

"Then you might as well spit it out." The bar of the older man's arm was tight about Wufei and he leaned back to get a better look at Trey's expression. Whatever Trey hoped to prove by these antics, he would not be intimidated.

Trey stroked Wufei's hair; his hands were very gentle. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"What?"

Wufei struggled, but with Trey's strength on all sides, there was nowhere to go. He hated this, he hated Trey. Wufei bit his lip until the tang of blood burst over his tongue but he was no coward. No matter what, he would not go back on his word. His fists clenched. "I--" There was fire in his cheeks now and he was ashamed of being so easily mastered. "I..."

"Yes." Wufei whispered.

"Good, good, I'm glad," Trey cooed, continuing to stroke his hair. "I also enjoyed it immensely." Wufei turned aside and Trey brought him back with soft words and even softer touches.

"Don't turn away. That wasn't so bad, was it? There is no shame in admitting to your needs."

"Needs!" Wufei was tormented. "If this is what such needs make of a person, transforming him into nothing but a fool and a weakling, then I prefer to live without them."

"Why live without them? Why not accept them as something beautiful instead? No matter how you may find it distasteful, you are a sexual being. You do yourself a great injustice,Wufei." Trey's voice was mesmerizing, soothing, his hand warm against Wufei's thigh. "There should be no fear between us when it comes to this. I am glad you found your pleasure last night," he murmured, lifting the hem of Wufei's nightshirt. "And did you lose anything by it?" His tongue found the whorls of Wufei's ear. "On the contrary, you gained your own satisfaction."

Wufei squeezed his eyes shut. He shivered as Trey's hand moved further up his thigh. How different this was without the protection of darkness. He was frightened, but more of himself than of the new caresses Trey was bestowing upon him. He had trained his body for fighting, mediation and study. Everthing he knew of himself he had learned through order and discipline. That the treacherous, chaotic thing called pleasure could exist, lying dormant within the selfsame body he had honed disgusted Wufei. Given the choice, he would have pummeled it into submission.

Given the choice, he would not have uncovered it at all.

Trey fingered the ties at Wufei's throat. "Let me remove this."

"No!" Their fingers tangled together. Wufei clutched the laces, preventing Trey from unknotting them.

"Why not?" Trey's tongue dipped between Wufei's fingers, caressing the delicate webbing there. For a trembling instant, Wufei's grip slackened but just as quickly, he fisted his hands together again.

"I won't be bested by you."

Trey continued his roaming, tracing Wufei's collarbones, sipping the pulse throbbing at his throat. "Why do you hide? I won't hurt you. I only want to see you, to touch you again in all the places that give you pleasure."

Wufei flung an arm over his eyes. "Why must you say such things?"

Trey pulled Wufei's arm away. "Let me touch you, Kala."

Wufei lay still. What did it matter in the end? There was no undoing what was already wrought. If his father had sold him, what fault was it of Trey, who made the purchase? All this time he had been a fool blaming Trey when the responsibility lay elsewhere. Wufei had thought to fight, but he had only made things more difficult for himself. The past was gone. He was not what he once was. It was time to put all childish protests and tantrums aside. When pride was missing, what was the body? He understood everything quite clearly, then.

He would accept.

"Kala?"

When Trey reached for his laces, Wufei did not turn him aside. For a fleeting moment, Quatre's words about the bonding ceremony returned to him and Wufei almost wished for the annihilation his brother had promised should they attempt the bonding ceremony without the robes, but Wufei knew he was being foolish. Quatre had also emphasized that sex was not the same thing as the ceremony and both Wufei's body and his heart told him that his and Trey's kinahs were nowhere near aligned enough for the bonding ceremony to be more than a remote possiblity. No, he could not hope to escape his duties even by this means. The only dangers joining with Trey would present at that moment, would be to his pride.

Wufei closed his eyes. It was not easy to remain unmoved when his nightshirt slipped over his head but that too was part of his new understanding. If he was ashamed, then he would learn to erase its betraying color from his skin. He had been wrong to think of the bedchamber as order-less. There was discipline and duty here as well. Yes, he _did_ understand. Something flowed away from Wufei then -- his old pride and the last traces of the past that had haunted him. There was pain with it, but also relief: What comfort, what freedom in no longer having anything to defend.

Trey lowered his head to Wufei's nipple, nuzzling the soft nub between his lips. Wufei arched up, his fingers digging into Trey's shoulders as fire raced through him.

"Does that feel good?" Trey braced an arm behind Wufei's back. He suckled at him, drawing the nipple taut.

Wufei trembled, unable to absorb the sudden assault on his senses. He was fevered and his breath was coming fast; he could hear each gasp echoing in the space between them. He knew there was something _important_, a reason he had told himself he should not enjoy this. Duty, forbearance and..., Wufei frowned, straining to recapture that gleaming thread of thought, but it was like holding water in his palm. Wherever Trey touched, memory disintegrated.

Trey's body was hot and sleek beneath him and Wufei watched the flex and play of his muscles. So much strength, so much power hidden by flesh and bone but ... also tenderness. Trey had seen Wufei at his most vulnerable and he had not tried to hurt or humiliate him. What had been frightening, Trey turned to pleasure instead. Tentatively, Wufei rested his hand upon Trey's shoulder and their eyes met. Maybe it was a a trick of the light, maybe his own muddled senses, but Wufei thought he had never seen Trey's eyes so tender, so deeply blue.

Afterward, Trey poured fresh water into a basin and brought it over to the bed. He spread Wufei's thighs and much to his mortification, began laving him with a wet cloth.

"Are you sore, my love?" Trey's fingers circled his anus.

"No!" Wufei winced; he turned his head. "A little," he admitted quietly.

"I'm sorry." Trey made a sympathetic sound. Holding Wufei spread, he placed a kiss over the ache in question.

Wufei flushed to the roots of his hair. "Bastard! That's--" He made a strangled sound. The man was depraved, insufferable and Wufei suspected the gods had created him specifically to be the bane of his existence.

Trey's laugh rumbled in his chest. He set the basin and cloth aside and pressed his body behind Wufei's. "What is it? You did not like my kiss?" Wufei felt Trey's mouth curve into a grin against his neck. "Should I try it again? Perhaps I will get it right the second time."

Wufei jerked his elbow towards Trey's abdomen, but of course the lout sidestepped him. He rolled over instead and pulled Wufei onto his chest. Lacing their hands together, Trey kissed Wufei's fingers, all mockery fled.

"Thank you, Kala."

Wufei nodded and ducked his head. He did not have to ask what for, as Trey's arms tightened about him. Was this their new beginning? Wufei looked at their fingers twined together and wondered whether it was folly to hope.

------------------------------

"My lord."

"My lord Rossetti! Welcome back."

"My lord Rossetti!"

"The gods be thanked for our new prince!"

Trey leaned forward, straining to hear over the confusion of the armory. He nodded at the string of young soldiers rushing by, thanking each for his bravery in the recent battle on the northern border, before turning once more to Heero, who was reviewing the finer details of the conflict .

"Our men fared reasonably against the enemy. However, we still have some work to do to eliminate the disparity between Mueller's technology and our own." Trey's head guard reported grimly. "The men who attacked us wielded swords and daggers but I have heard that Mueller is developing the new gunpowder pistol with the hope of using it as the north kingdom's primary weapon. My sources tell me Mueller has specially contracted a scientist from the Fenlir realm, where the gunpowder originates from. It is said that one shot can take down the best of swordsmen without even touching him."

"Is that so?" Trey frowned. "What can we do to protect our men? If Mueller has already contracted the Fenlirian then it is doubtful that we would also be able to secure the technology from them. Have we none among our scientists who can look to this?"

Heero shook his head. "The grants provided to the various scientific institutions in the last two years have helped, but even excluding the recent link with Mueller, the Fenlir patent has always made it extremely difficult to bring any experiments related to gunpowder technology to fruition."

"Damn it." Trey swore. "We can't afford to be cornered like this."

Otto, the young Rossettian chancellor who had been quiet until then, spoke up. "My lord, it is said that the Eireans began developing similar technology about two years ago. At the time, the goal had also been to combine magick with technical expertise to produce a weapon unmatched in efficiency. I hope I do not overstep my bounds here, Emperor Trey, but you and Captain Heero might do well to speak with Prince Wufei and Lord Maxwell."

Trey nodded. "He's right. Heero, let me speak with Wufei first. After we have discussed this I will arrange a meeting with us all, including Lord Maxwell."

Heero inclined his head, murmuring his acceptance. "Then if we are finished here, let us move onto the infirmary. I think what you find there will interest you," he informed Trey as he turned towards the door.

Trey followed Heero as the younger man moved across the courtyard to the next building. Ducking his head, he stepped into the infirmary. The fire danced in the braziers and though the room was warm, many of the patients were heavily covered. At intervals, the groans of the injured rose from their tortured beds, echoing off the stone walls. In the flickering light, a doctor and her attendant moved from bed to bed, cleaning wounds and administering medication to the ailing. Heero followed the far wall, leading them to where a young soldier lay. He was pallid and the dryness of his lips indicated that he was a man recently recovered from wound fever.

"Chancellor Otto, if you please..." Heero nodded to the other man, who knelt at the young soldier's side, propping him carefully into a half-sitting position and supporting his back against his arm.

"Hello, Jorval," Heero murmured, talking to the young soldier in dark, soothing voice Trey did not know the gruff captain possessed. "We are just here to see your wounds. As soon as Emperor Rossetti takes a look at them you can go back to sleep."

The soldier made a pained sound and nodded, shifting so that Heero could peel back the bandage at his side. Trey stooped to examine the gash. Frowning, he rocked back on his heels. The wound was jagged and deep, and particularly raw around the edges; it took no medic to see that the blade had also glanced off his ribs.

"What did this?"

Heero re-bound the wound with efficient motions. As Otto eased the soldier back against the pillows, he called the attendant over to deliver a draught to the wounded man to relieve his pain.

"He was lanced by a serrated blade," Heero informed them. "I would say that no kingdom within a one hundred mile radius possesses such blade work, if not for an itinerant laborer bearing a similar wound, whom my men encountered purely by coincidence while we were in Eires. He was traveling from Gysr where he had been hired to help with the seed harvest in one of the villages. According to his story, it was just past noonday when they were attacked by an unfamiliar enemy.

Being a town of farmers, few of the men were trained fighters and they were easily defeated by the heavily armored army. The soldiers captured every able-bodied male over the age of fifteen and demanded the totality of the harvest they had reaped all that morning as tax to their new ruler. Many tried to resist, but were quickly beaten down by the conquering officers, the highest ranking among which bore serrated blades. Our laborer had been hiding behind one of the unburned houses and was stabbed while trying to escape. When he stumbled into our camp he had already been traveling for eight weeks. He said he did not recognize the insignia of the conquering army, and no wonder; they were more than one hundred miles from home. It was probably why they felt no need to conceal themselves." Heero folded his arms. "The men who captured Gysr bore a particularly distinct insignia -- a black serpent against a silver crest."

"Mueller," Trey swore. "Gysr is far beyond his backyard and a rather inconsequential plot but for its proximity to Galanthia. From there, his men would be in a strategic position to attack the two northernmost kingdoms in that region." Trey ground his teeth. "Damn him and his expansionist ambitions. I had heard of these skirmishes, but being so far from Rossetti I thought them more to do with local rivalries and the deteriorating relationship between Mueller and the kingdoms to the west. I did not know Gysr had been taken and since no other major territorial acquisitions had been reported it seemed wiser to focus on Rossetti's most immediate problems."

Heero nodded. "Anyway, if there was still any doubt in our minds, this is all the proof we need to confirm that we were attacked by the northern kingdom."

"The bastard is being deliberate; he wants us to give him an excuse to attack." Trey laughed bitterly. "He better not hold his breath. Until he can conquer Rossetti, none of the territories he's trying to capture will be safe because of our alliances with those strong kingdoms surrounding them. He's a bear caught in a trap and if he's hoping we'll be the ones to let him loose he's sorely mistaken. This peace will hold -- we'll make sure of it." Trey spun on his heel. "Otto, Heero, inform the officials that the council will convene on the morrow. As ambassador to Eires, we will immediately induct Prince Wufei."

"Yes, my lord."

"Will do,my lord."

Trey exited the infirmary, leaving the two men behind. The recent discoveries lent a renewed urgency to his bond with Wufei, and Trey, remembering the more tender moments shared between them that morning, hurried forward, eager to find his new husband.

---------------------------------

Wufei colored as yet another townsperson remarked on his "enchanting person". He should have worn a hood -- and a thick one at that. In the few hours he had been in Rossetti, Wufei had discovered that Rossettians were a bold and charming people, unfailingly polite to their superiors, but quick to tease and compliment. Well ... "superiors" was not quite the right choice of word. For that was another thing new to him; relationships here were quite horizontal. From the number of seductive looks he had received from both men and women it seemed the locals took that state of affairs quite literally. A more sensual culture Wufei had never seen, and he had seen much in his travels as Eirean ambassador.

The economy was thriving and the townspeople, from the nobleman to the candlemaker dressed themselves in silks and fine cotton. Men and women alike adored ornamentation, and amber, turquoise and rose quartz gleamed from earlobes and around necks. Just as important as the clothing was the amount of skin left bare as well. Here the drape and fold of cloth was transformed into an art. Rossettians loved the exotic and the novel and unfortunately for Wufei, it appeared he fell into both categories. Where in Eires his coloring had been frowned at, in Rossetti, he attracted stares of admiration and sounds of pleasure. More than one child approaching him had been compelled to touch his hair or his skin. Wufei did not know which was worse, being shunned or being exalted. In the end, both put him at the center of attention and he found himself once again cursing the fates that had made it impossible for him to simply fade into a crowd.

"A prince wandering the marketplace?" a familiar voice called behind him and Wufei exhaled a sigh of relief. He never thought he would be happy to see Maxwell, but the roguish lord was suddenly a very welcome slice of the familiar in an unfamiliar world.

"Lord Maxwell." Wufei turned toward the other man who, it seemed from the deep purple cloth swathed about his shoulders, had wasted no time in acquainting himself with his new outpost. Surprisingly, he was alone though Wufei was sure that with his looks and his charm Duo would have no difficulty finding a companion in this of all places.

"How are you enjoying Rossetti, Prince Wufei?"

"Well enough," Wufei lied, "and you?"

Duo grinned. "It's a bit overwhelming but I can't say I have any objections. A little more of this inactivity, however, and my sword arm will start to rust."

Wufei saw the gleam in the other man's eye and he allowed his first genuine smile of the day. "I was thinking the same. Though my discipline is somehat different to yours..." Wufei hesitated. He was loathe to admit it, but he had always been drawn to the self-made captain despite his disapproval of Duo's indulgent lifestyle. So much had changed and so much time had passed; was it worth holding stubbornly to old values? They were both foreigners trying to adjust in a new environment. It made much more sense to be friends than enemies. Wufei inclined his head.

"Will you join me for some sparring practice?"

The invitation clearly surprised Duo, but he quickly recovered. "I thought you'd never ask," he said with a chuckle. "Do you know a good place?"

In his explorations that morning, Wufei had stumbled upon a small garden not far from his and Trey's bedroom and it was there he headed now. Wufei led Duo through the rows of market stalls where he was once again met with wondering looks. In the far corner under a canopied stall, a woman called to him, advertising a matching robe and trouser set that was so flimsy it was indecent. Wufei ducked his head and plowed forward, muttering imprecations under his breath.

Duo laughed but his look was searching as he turned to Wufei.

"It's quite different being popular isn't it?"

Wufei understood the contrasting isolation Duo was referring to and was pained, moreso knowing that he was more welcome in a stranger's land than in the place of his birth. "Oh?" He notched his chin higher. "I had not noticed. Have you experienced difficulties in that area of late?"

Duo drew himself up; he was quiet for the space of a breath. "No, my lord."

Wufei was immediately contrite. His response had been dishonorable. "Forgive me, Lord Maxwell," he apologized, "I am a bit disoriented in this foreign place and I find that I am often not myself."

Duo shook his head. "No need to apologize, my Prince. We have all become strangers in one way or another," he murmured, staring absently into the distance.

Wufei had never heard such solemnity in the other man's voice and it eased his own nervousness and confusion. If Duo Maxwell could be so disoriented, then perhaps Wufei was not so weak for being unable to find his bearings. There was great comfort in knowing that not only was he not alone, but that he was understood.

They found the garden with little difficulty and Wufei did not realize how much he had missed the kind of testing of wills he proposed until he felt the resistance of Duo's sword arm against his. They circled and returned, panting in the warm afternoon sun. Duo was quick and, Wufei discovered, had no qualms about fighting dirty. He had the advantage of height over Wufei, but Wufei's Shenlong training had rendered him more supple, more graceful, and better at anticipating his opponent's attacks. That by no means assured Wufei of a victory, however. Duo moved like a shadow and fought like a man with nothing to lose. There was a darkness in his eyes and Wufei welcomed it, feeling the stirrings of his own turbid emotions. How exhilarating, how liberating to burn away the fear and uncertainty in the pure force of movement.

They clashed again. Their swords clanged, locked together in combat. Wufei pressed forward but Duo would give no quarter. Of one mind they abandoned their weapons, moving to barehanded combat. Duo licked his lips and beckoned Wufei to attack. The veneer of charm he had worn earlier was discarded as easily as the vibrant purple cloth now lying in the grass. The expression about his mouth hovered somewhere between a grimace and a snarl.

Wufei bared his teeth. This was his domain; here he was free. This body and he were not strangers but a single well-oiled machine -- tendon and sinew, flesh and bone. Wufei twisted in a roundhouse kick, aiming for Duo's head. The taller man succeeded in partially blocking it, but the force of the blow was enough to throw him off balance. Wufei was on him even as he fell, pressing an arm to the other man's throat.

"Yield."

"Never." Behind Wufei, Duo's leg shot upward and Wufei rolled aside, springing to a crouch.

Wufei could feel the trickle of sweat down his back and Duo's upper lip was dotted with moisture as he advanced. The other man inched forward and Wufei shifted his stance, anticipating the next move. They launched into another round of fighting, pushing their bodies until they collapsed onto to the grass, unable to stir. Wufei stared at the clouds racing past. His heart was pounding and he could hear his own soft, labored breaths.

He had never felt more exhilarated.

Unable to move, Duo turned his head to the side to look at him. He laughed. "Well, Prince Wufei, there is grass down my shirt, my back is killing me and I don't think I'll be able to move tomorrow but _fuck_ that was the best fight I've had in a long time."

Wufei nodded. "I feel much the same. Rarely do I find a worthy opponent."

"Score one for me then," Duo exhaled a weary sound as he crossed his arms behind his head. "You're all right, Prince Wufei," he murmured, "you're all right."

Wufei was startled. It was the last thing he was expecting the other man to say. Inexplicably, he found that he was moved by the compliment. He cleared his throat to hide is discomfort. "Well ... perhaps we might spar again, if time permits?" It was unlike him him to seek out another's company, and for a moment, all the uncertainty and shyness Wufei thought he had abandoned as a child came back to him. He was suddenly seven years old again yearning to be included on the other children's team.

"Sure," Duo's smile was easy. "I'd like that a lot."

Wufei blinked. Surely it could not be that easy. Indeed, it appeared it was so as Duo rose and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, my Prince." He bowed deeply. "I look forward to our next meeting."

Wufei mumbled a few stunned words of gratitude, barely able to believe the ease with which he and the other man had connected. He had grown so used to being seen as disagreeable that he had begun to assume it was an inherent trait in himself. This newfound friendship made him pause ... ponder a bit. It seemed that slowly, everything he knew about himself was being unraveled. After Duo left, Wufei lingered in the garden, reluctant to exchange the unexpected peace he had found here for the upheavals of the bedroom. He examined the flowers, searching for familiar shoots he might use in cures and ointments now that Trowa could no longer supply them. The knowledge stirred memories of Eires within him and bending to pick some basil and cardamom, Wufei thought he might write a letter to his family when he returned to the palace.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

A child's clear voice intruded on his thoughts. Wufei spun and was stunned to see a girl of about twelve loitering near one of the pomegranate trees. He was not so much stunned by her presence (for there were many palace children about) as by her appearance. Her dark hair was pulled into two stubby ponytails and in her face Wufei saw his own small features and almond-shaped eyes. She ... well ... she looked rather like _him_. Never in his lifetime did he think to meet another like himself. Wufei swallowed.

"What is your name and who are your people?"

"I am Meiran Ron of the Dragon clan." She moved across the grass to peer up at him. "Are you related to us, too?"


	10. Discovery

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!  
I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit.

This chapter is unbetaed but since it's been so long since my last update I wanted to go ahead and post this. Please excuse any mistakes you may find.

A Matter of Good Sense  
by Michalyn

Chapter Nine: Discovery

_  
"I am Meiran Ron of the Dragon Clan. Are you related to us, too?"_

Wufei shook his head. "No," he said hoarsely, "I am a foreigner from Eires. Tell me, how is it you come to look as you do?" Without Wufei noticing it, his hands were shaking.

"Our astrologers make sure that everyone in our clan is born under the fifth moon cycle. It's a traditon that goes back a long time," the girl said with a touch of pride. "It's tough though, 'cause that means our clan doesn't grow very much. There are only about three hundred of us altogether. Can you believe that?"

Wufei shook his head. Fifth moon cycle? He had never heard of it but perhaps there was some confluence between what this girl was describing and Eires' sun cycles. At the thought, tremulous hope glimmered in Wufei's breast. Even though places changed, surely the peoples of different lands were connected in essential ways that transcended nationalities and cultures. How else to explain Meiran's features, her disturbing likeness to Wufei?

More than anything, Wufei wanted to follow Meiran home to meet her clan. How did they live? Did they all possess the same uncanny resemblance and what could they tell him about the circumstances of his birth? Wufei had lived so long in fear of himself that the notion of human affinity seemed an impossible dream. His world was bounded by Eires and his fate there was to be shunned. Wufei was either too quiet or not quiet enough, too proper or not gracious enough. He could name a thousand little things in Eires he could not succeed at by being himself alone. That very difficulty had convinced Wufei the answers he was searching for could only be found in his homeland. Why should he be so harried if there were no reason for it? For all his years of delving, however, Wufei had never found the gleaming fragment that would probe the dark corners of his soul and free him from the cycle of self-hate. No matter how hard he sought or how strong he tried to become, Wufei found himself alone. Now, he was in a stranger's land and possibilities, full of danger and promise, were unfurling before him like Rossetti's signature rose. What if in these people he could uncover the clue to his identity? Did they possess 'gifts'? If so, were they as humiliating as his own? Wufei flushed. Determined to grasp the branch the gods had extended, he questioned Meiran.

"What are you doing in Rossetti?"

"We sorta live here," Meiran told him. "Our clan moves from place to place. What do you call that?" She frowned and tapped her chin. "Nomadic! Yeah, that's the word. We're nomads."

Nomads? Wufei's spirits fell. Then they would be gone before he could even name the thing he was seeking. "Oh?" Wufei murmured, trying to conceal his disappointment. "When are you set to leave a again?"

Meiran pondered this. "Umm, well we just got to Rossetti so it won't be for a while. It depends on where we go, but in places like Rossetti where the land is good and we have lots of chances to trade, we stay for two or three years. My father says it'll be easy for us to make a living here. He says the water supply is the best he's seen in a long time -- and he's seen stuff you wouldn't believe," Meiran added solemnly as if to convince Wufei.

Whatever her father had seen, Wufei had already surmised from Meiran's silk trousers and fine embroidered smock that she belonged to the nobility or what resembled it among her people. Beyond his personal interest, meeting with the Dragon Clan could also be instrumental in other ways. One could never tire of strong alliances, even with a shifting people. For the short time they were in the city, Wufei was sure he could harvest the Dragon Clan's valuable insight into the state of affairs beyond Rossetti's borders. Because for Meiran's clan traveling was a way of life, they would have far greater experience in the surrounding lands and a much better understanding of local contexts than men sent for mere military intelligence.

"I would like to visit your clan," said Wufei. "Who is your leader?"

"My grandmother is," Meiran's eyes shone, "and one day I'll be the leader too. I don't know if my grandmother will see you, though." Meiran cocked her hip. "Okay, tell me something about yourself and I'll let you know if you'll pass 'the Dragon Clan test'. We don't let just anyone into our camp, you know."

"Well," Wufei cleared his throat, "I am Wufei, the new prince."

Meiran's mouth formed a small O, her face rapidly turning crimson. "Sheesh, why didn't you say something?" She fell to her knees, bowing deeply. "Please forgive me."

Wufei grunted. "You did not ask. Will you take me to your people?"

"Sure ... I mean if you still want to, Your Highness."

"I do."

"Okay, but can I ask you something, Prince Wufei?"

"You may."

"Can you teach me to fight like you?"

"What?" The Shenlong was a revered discipline passed down from master to student over hundreds of years. According to the old histories, the first warriors were father and son. Since then, only young boys had been trained in the Sheelokata. It was decidedly _**not**_ women's work. Wufei shook his head. "Impossible."

"Teach me," Meiran insisted. "I know I can be just as good as other fighters but no one will teach me their techniques because I'm a girl."

"And with good reason. Why do you not focus on becoming a doctor or a teacher instead? These arts are not for women."

The girl thrust her chin out mulishly. "Says who?"

Wufei looked into those flashing black eyes. He hesitated. Well ... no one in truth. The discipline was male-dominated only by force of tradition. The texts themselves made no such distinction. An exemplary pupil was defined simply as one who is diligent. Wufei frowned, thinking of the Shenlong's emphasis on flow, interconnectedness and balance. _A Shenlong warrior is like a shadow_, he recalled the initiate's chant, _substance and no substance, not the sun glittering off the rocks, but the moon slipping through the clouds_. The words had resonated through Wufei in a way he could not articulate even today. Always, it left him with a sense of something hovering on the edge of his consciousness, struggling to break free. He was so close, but could never seem to grasp it.

Not the sun...

"So?" Meiran prompted and Wufei frowned, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"So what?"

"**_So _**are you going to teach me or not, Prince Wufei?"

"No," Wufei murmured, beginning to move towards the buildings. He was strangley unsettled and meant to spend the next hour in meditation. Meiran trotted along beside him, however, pressing him for an answer, pestering Wufei until he whirled on her.

"Bothersome child, go home to your mother!"

"But you said you wanted to meet our clan," Meiran reminded him. "And why won't you give me a chance? Can't you at least try to teach me? If I'm not good I promise I'll never ever ask about it again."

Irritated by the girl's insistence, Wufei began to send her away, but suddenly, the image of the talisman Shinsen O had given to him rose in Wufei's memory. Before Rossetti, before Quatre's revelations, Wufei had been destined to be temple master and when it was taken from him, so much of Wufei's disappointment in his marriage had stemmed from the fact that he could no longer pursue his studies to their highest level. The chance to guide another had been his dream. Being skilled was one thing, but imparting that skill to another was the true test of mastery.

Wufei looked at Meiran's determined face. He had wanted a student, and here was a student. He had wanted to further his discipline and here was the means. Would he not be a fool to disdain the opportunity the gods had presented him with out of superstition? True, the gift did not take the shape Wufei imagined, but he was beginning to see the fates had little use for his ideals. He cleared his throat, turning to Meiran with a frown.

"Three years is not nearly enough time for me to teach you anything worth knowing..."

Meiran's eyes widened. "It doesn't matter! I'll work twice as hard, Prince Wufei. I'll prove to you that I'm strong. "

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Very well. We will start meeting the day after tomorrow. Come here to the garden; I will be waiting for you."

A day was not so far away. It would give Wufei time to gather his thoughts and make some sense of the path he had chosen. He had not forgotten Meiran's clan either and the intervening period would do much to steel him in that respect. After an eternity of longing, his wish had finally been granted. He was no longer alone -- or so it seemed. It should have been comforting, yet, now that Wufei held that precious knowledge in his hands, he was not sure if he was ready to meet others like himself. What if he was mistaken? What if they looked upon him with eyes like his own and Wufei still found hatred reflected there?

-----------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon when Wufei was roused from the book he was reading. It was a small tome Trowa had sent among his parting gifts. An historical fantasy of some sort, Wufei found it quite engaging and was grateful for the distraction from his thoughts. Tonight, his head was crowded with worries over the situation in Rossetti. Trey had come in earlier and before slipping into the bath, explained to Wufei that he needed to talk with him regarding the city's safety. Wufei could not imagine the news was good and wondered what role he would play in the unfolding events.

"Prince Wufei, forgive me for interrupting."

"Not at all." Wufei put down his book and moved to the door. Peering at the tray in the serving girl's hands, he stepped back to let her into the bedroom. "Surely, all of this can't be for two people?"

The serving girl paused in the act of setting a steaming bowl on the low table. A broth-like aroma, foreign and spicy rose up from it, setting Wufei's taste buds aquiver.

"What do you mean sir? This is only a little more than what the master usually orders." The wares clinked softly as she arranged them around the table. "I'm afraid it is hardly enough. As soon as you and the master are done with this, I will bring in the rest."

"But..." Wufei could only stare at the awesome repast. There were sweet meats steeped in honey-golden sauce and bright avocados topped with red onions and cheese. To the left, delicate flower-shaped pastries were stuffed with fat crescents of shrimp and in the platter near the water jug, dark syrup oozed from a cracked pie-crust. Their aromas melded lusciously together, rich and tantalizing, and so far a cry from the restrained scents of Wufei's usual meals that he could hardly believe his senses.

He was used to plain rice and steamed vegetables and perhaps a little broiled chicken on the side. Of course, guest banquets and palace celebrations could not be avoided, but Wufei generally stayed away from his father's lavish meals, not only because they were nutritionally improper for a Shenlong warrior, but also because Wufei felt that his simple fare was more in keeping with the discipline's ideals of moderation. Wufei surveyed the dishes before him. This just for dinner! Surely the goddess would smite him for such indulgence. As he watched, the girl retrieved a number of cushions from the bed and began piling them around the low table. She lit the lamps about the room, chasing the shadows from the corners.

"Will you be having some wine, my lord? She showed Wufei the decanter of jewel-bright liquid.

"Wine? I don't really..."

"What a wonderful suggestion."

Wufei spun to find Trey lounging against the wall separating the bedroom and the bathing chamber. He was a marvelous sight as he stood there in the wash of the lamps, his hair wet and shiny, and his cheeks ruddy from the steam of the bath. The balcony door was open, and a soft breeze, heavy with the scent of roses lifted the curtains.

"Milord! Of course." The girl hurried over with a glass. She curtsied quickly and gathered up the empty tray and unused utensils. "I shall leave you to your meal. Please call if you need anything." She bobbed once more and was out the door. The click as it shut behind her seemed to echo in the space between them and Wufei fidgeted.

"Well! Did you enjoy your bath?"

Trey grinned as he crossed over to the table. He popped a piece of shrimp into his mouth. "Definitely," he said around the succulent morsel, "though not half so much as I would have, if you'd joined me." His eyes danced with mischief as he drank from his cup. He raised an eyebrow, challenging Wufei, "Will you make it up to me next time?"

Wufei's breath lodged in his throat and his heart fluttered wildly. He tried to tamp down his emotions. He was not going to let Trey get the better of him.

"Hmm," he said as calmly as possible. "I'll think on it."

"Will you?" His husband's smile broadened. "I didn't think the matter required deliberation."

"Well," Wufei waved his hand breezily, "when a grown man cannot wash his own back, it does cause one to wonder how he came to be emperor in the first place."

From the widening of Trey's eyes, it was clear he had not been expecting Wufei's response. The older man was silent for a second and Wufei hid his smile as the barb found its mark. As he expected, however, it did not take Trey long to recover, and when he did, he turned to Wufei with an intensity that made Wufei wonder if he had stepped into something far beyond his control. Wufei watched as Trey finished the last of his wine and set it down on the table. The older man licked his lips.

"Who said anything about you doing the washing?"

Wufei's stomach lurched at the husky suggestion. A slow heat began to spread through him and he tried to still the trembling of his fingers. Oh, he was definitely, definitely in over his head. "We...well, you said..." Wufei took a deep breath. Damn it, why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? "I thought."

"Hmm." Trey waltzed around the table and over to him. His lips were still wet from the wine. "That does seem to be a problem with you." He traced a lazy finger over the seam of Wufei's lips. "Always thinking too much."

Trey pressed the tiniest bit, and Wufei felt the smooth tips of the older man's fingers against his tongue. A shudder seized his body and Wufei gasped. He grabbed Trey's wrist. "I didn't mean..."

"Don't you?" Trey was standing very close to Wufei nowand his gaze dropped lower.

Are you cold?

"What?" Wufei frowned, "Not at all. Why would you even ask?"

Trey's lips spread in a slow, Cheshire-cat grin. "Your nipples went all tight and sweet just now."

"My—" Wufei's eyes widened and his stomach gave a huge flip-flop. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Trey's intimate words echoed in his head and Wufei could not have been more mortified. Instinctively he crossed his arms over his chest. "Bastard!" He hissed. "Have you no sense of decency?"

Trey's laugh was soft and silky. He titled his head to the side as if considering. "No, not that I know of."

Wufei glared, keeping his arms folded in front of him. "That's more than obvious!"

Trey considered him. "You and your fixed ideas. I think your 'decency' is nothing but a joke."

"What?" Wufei's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Trey moved closer, "It is a farce–a joke. Why shouldn't I notice the way you respond to me? It is wonderful, it excites me and I think you only object because it excites you too."

"It doesn't," Wufei began, but even to him the words felt false. He trailed off, defeated by his own treacherous heart. He could only stare as Trey reached out to trace the curve of his elbow and the softer place where his inner arm was pressed against his side. Goosebumps broke over his skin. "Trey..." Wufei shivered.

"Yes, just like that." Trey's voice was rough and only the blue slices of his irises were visible beneath his drooping eyelids as he looked down at Wufei. Trey opened his arms and Wufei only realized he had stepped into them when they closed around him and Trey pressed him to his chest.

"Seeing you like this—" Trey groaned. "Tell me ... tell me what you feel when I touch you."

"I..." Wufei clutched at Trey. His skin prickled with sensation and every nerve felt as if it were on fire. Blindly, he pressed his mouth to the open place at the neck of Trey's robe. "I feel ... I want..." Groaning in frustration, Wufei sank his teeth into Trey's shoulder.

"Gods." Trey's hips flexed against Wufei's, slow and languid and so pleasurable that Wufei moaned. He thrust upwards, answering the movement and Trey shuddered. He stilled, his grip on Wufei tightening.

"Bed or dinner?" Trey panted and Wufei tried to make sense of the words, but it was impossible. He only knew that the pleasurable sensations had stopped and he wanted more. Wufei fought Trey's imprisoning fingers.

"Trey, **_please_**."

"Wufei." Trey pressed his forehead against Wufei's and he was so close, Wufei could see the rhythmic clenching and unclenching of his jaw as he fought for control. "_Bed_," he repeated, "_or dinner?_"

Wufei breathed deeply, forcing calming breaths into his body. Bit by bit Trey's words drifted over his heated senses and he came back to himself. He saw Trey's glittering eyes and the coiled tension of his limbs. He felt the answering blood-throb in his own veins and Wufei wanted to say 'bed' with every fiber of his being. Wufei closed his eyes. He lowered his head.

"Dinner."

Trey's entire body seemed to clench for a moment before he relaxed. He released Wufei with trembling fingers. "All right, dinner it is."

-------------------------------------------

"I met a girl today."

"Oh?"

Wufei nodded, explaining his encounter with Meiran. "Most of all, Trey," he finished, "she's ... she's like _**me**_. It does not matter whether we are related by blood or not. You do not know how alone I've--" Wufei quickly dissembled, "that is, how much it means to me to have the opportunity to observe their ways. Besides, I thought they might have news about the situation outside Rossetti's borders."

Trey seemed about to pursue Wufei's earlier train of thought, but something in Wufei's expression must have dissuaded him, for he shook his head and instead observed, "Indeed, that occurred to me as well."

Wufei could not hide his relief. "I will be speaking to the clan leaders, day after tomorrow. I have prepared my own questions but is there anything in particular you wish me to inquire about? Earlier, you spoke of a change in Rossetti's situation."

"Hmm ... what do you know of gunpowder technology?"

"Gunpowder technology?" Wufei asked, suprised.

"Yes, Heero tells me it is the Northern Kingdom's new weapon and I fear we have nothing to counter it." Trey said quietly."I want to know where and when they've used it. Perhaps the Dragon Clan has stumbled onto something in their travels. Heero also seems to think that Eires was in the process of developing something similar at one point involving magick and I wanted to ask you about it."

Wufei thought for a moment. He remembered the mage-fire project well. The special gunpowder was developed by a consortium of Eires' top magists and scientists, most famous among them, a genius by the name of J. The first goal of the project was to improve the precision of Eirean gunpowder, which left Eirean soldiers equally as injured as their targets, due to explosions caused by overpressure within the gun barrel. The old gunpowder's long ignition time also meant their men were frequently left vulnerable to attack. Secondly, by using magick, the magists and scientists hoped to produce a weapon almost impossible to defend against. Only one skilled in the magistical arts would know the precise incantations necessary to deflect a shot, and by then it would be too late anyway. The mage-fire had been tested mostly on guerilla outposts and other small organized enemies of Eires with some success, but King Zechs had never approved it for official use in battle since the technolog was so experimental. That had been over a sun-cycle ago and Wufei had lost track of the project's progress since then. He promised Trey, however, that he would write home immediately to ask his father and Quatre about it. Perhaps the mage-fire had been perfected and King Zechs could send them enough powder along with the special guns it was used in, to arm a small troop.

"Thank you, Wufei, I truly appreciate your help. You are part of Rossetti now and that means a lot to me. I know you are used to a vigorous professional life and unless you wish otherwise, there is no reason for that to end. Never hesitate to question me on any matter regarding Rossetti. I will keep nothing from you, my prince." Trey gazed at Wufei over the rim of his cup.

"Ah, you're welcome," Wufei mumbled, his eyes dropping quickly to his plate. All the while they were discussing military issues it had been a simple thing to talk to Trey but now that official business was spent, a charged silence stretched between them. Wufei was acutely aware of Trey's muscular beauty and his own burgeoning desire inflamed by his husband's nearness. He could not decide whether the stirrings within him were inevitable or if the fever spells had returned. Worse, whereas before, whatever few fantasies Wufei indulged in were vague and only half-formed, his lovemaking with Trey now left him with a number of vivid possibilities.

Wufei kept his head down, praying Trey would not notice his heightened color or how unsteady his hands were as he brought another bite to his mouth. The food was sumptuous, but Wufei was too busy trying to wolf it down to savor it. He only wanted to finish the meal so he could escape Trey's burning gaze. He had bathed just before Trey and if it would not have looked suspicious for him to be slipping into the bathing chamber again so soon after his first bath, Wufei would have have eagerly doused his passion with a cold soak. As it was, clad only in his pajama bottoms, Wufei felt unaccountably exposed. He remembered Trey's sensual teasing and he feared that Trey would only have to look at him and the smallest part of Wufei, the mere flickering of an eyelash would betray his desire.

"You're done?" Trey looked up in surprise as Wufei rose.

"Yes, I think I'll read a little before going to bed."

"Ah, then I'll join you."

When Trey joined him at the opposite side of the bed, it was with some shock that Wufei realized the older man was quite naked beneath his robe. Gulping as the garment fluttered to the floor, Wufei forced himself not to look between Trey's thighs. The first time they made love, the darkness of the tent had made it impossible to see anything and the second time, Wufei had been too preoccupied to even think of studying his husband's _ **finer attributes**_. Now, however, Trey was bared to him in all his virility and ... he was...he was... Wufei inhaled sharply.

"Don't worry, I'll be good." Trey smiled, seeing Wufei's wary look as he pulled back the covers. "That is, unless you don't want me to. In any case, it's probably best if we don't make love. I think you must still be a little sore from this morning."

Wufei's face warmed. He didn't know how to respond to that particular observation so he simply didn't. He focused instead on keeping to his side of the bed and making sure the covers were wrapped securely up to his neck. There was no fear of them being pressed for space since the massive four-poster could easily hold two more men, but Wufei wasn't taking any chances. He rolled away from Treize, keeping his book tucked close to him. The bed shifted as Trey reclined against the headboard.

"Cold?"

Wufei's voice was strangled. "No, I'm quite comfortable, thank you."

"Ah. That doesn't seem like a very comfortable position to read in, though," Trey observed pleasantly. "I for one have always found it more effective to have one's hands above the covers when reading rather than below them but that might only be a Rossettian thing."

Wufei hoped his glare was blistering as he sat up, letting the covers fall to his waist. He deliberately ignored Trey as he picked up his book and began reading. At least the characters in that world were agreeable... That is, they were, until the determined young knight Wufei was cheering on fell into the arms of the hermit who had given him refuge from the dangers of an enchanted forest.

_/Yagroth saw that the knight was trembling. If not for the death-grip Aiden had on the bed post, he would no doubt have fallen as Yagroth knelt to suckle him. Moisture was already beading at the tip of the younger man's erection and the dew of Aiden's excitement was as nectar to Yagroth's lips.../_

Wufei slammed the book shut, heart racing. He was going to kill Trowa.

"Something wrong?" Trey peered over Wufei's shoulder.

"No," Wufei choked out.

Trey's look was skeptical. "Are you sure? You seem a bit ... stunned. What by the gods are you reading?" He leaned closer, curiosity clearly peaked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Wufei stammered. "I was mistaken. This book is not nearly as interesting as I thought." Wufei fumbled with the small leather-bound volume, meaning to remove it immediately from Trey's reach but already distracted by his arousal, the erotic passage only served to throw Wufei even more off his guard and it was a simple thing for Trey to snatch the book from his fingers.

"Come now, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"No! Trey..." Discomfited, Wufei watched as his husband perused the page. Trey's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Well ... that is certainly _**stimulating**_ reading."

Wufei flushed. "Yes, well obviously Trowa does not know my reading tastes as well as I thought he did. Now if you would kindly hand that over..."

"Why?" Trey settled more comfortably with the book. "If you're not going to read it, then I'm more than happy to. A little spice is never a bad thing. Besides, this Aiden reminds me of you."

"Me?" Wufei was indignant.

"Quite so," Trey murmured, snaking an arm about Wufei and pulling him close. Wufei found himself settled between Trey's thighs, with his back against his husband's warm chest. "Stubborn, beautiful, brave... I know very much how Yagroth feels having such a treasure in his hands."

Wufei's breath caught. He opened his mouth to say something but no words would come. Gently, Trey placed the book in Wufei's hands again.

"Read with me."

"But this is ... I can't read this with you," Wufei protested, both unwilling and unable to give voice to the true source of his discomfort.

"Of course you can. " Trey countered, caressing Wufei's cheek, then placing a burning kiss at the curve of his shoulder. He unwound Wufei's braid so that the smooth locks tumbled over Wufei's back, causing him to shiver. "You don't have to be stoic, you know. This kind of thing is supposed to make you aroused; that's what makes it wonderful." Trey's mouth descended again, this time suckling Wufei's neck. "Didn't I say you were beautiful? Then let me see all of your beauty. I won't let you hunger alone."

"You and your games. Why can't we just be sensible and put this away?" Wufei demanded shakily. "Besides, I thought we agreed not to have sex. What will be the point of getting all hot and bothered if we don't ... if we don't ... don't..." Realizing what he was proposing, Wufei pressed his lips shut. "This is pointless!" he growled, his face suffusing with heat.

"Don't worry, Kala," Trey whispered, "There are many ways to make love. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I didn't want to push you too soon after this morning, but we don't have to go that route. I don't mind if you're on top. In fact, I rather like the notion."

"On top!"

"You don't like the idea?"

Wufei's throat worked soundlessly. More and more he was convinced that Trey existed to bedevil his existence. Truly the man was insufferable. "Top or not on top, it doesn't matter because neither is going to happen this evening!" he ground out. "Can we just read?"

Trey chuckled, tightening his arms about Wufei. "All right, my love, all right. You know I only wish to please..."

-----------------------------------------------

Wufei was roused from his dreams by a feeling that something had changed around him, and opening his eyes, he knew a moment of panic.

Night had come.

The darkness surrounding him was blacker, richer, more living than anything Wufei had experienced in Eires. His breath caught as he slipped out of Trey's embrace and padded to the balcony. An iridescent moon hovered in the dark sky, ringed by a brilliant halo, and Wufei, gazing into its luminescence found that he could not speak. The light of that burning aureole alone was brighter than both of Eires' anemic moons combined. Standing there in that velvet night, Wufei felt he was on the verge of a profound understanding. The wind lifted his hair, racing through the darkness until the grass trembled and the leaves rustled--_whispering, whispering, whispering_ to him in a language as old as time itself.

Wufei stumbled forward, drunk on the howling wind, the music of the creeping unseen creatures ... the perfume of the lush night-blooming flowers. Something was flowing into him ... calling him.

_A Shenlong warrior is like a shadow..._

Wufei dropped to his knees, awed by the mystery this darkness, this living moon--filled to the brim with its piercing silver light.

------------------------------------------------

Wufei sealed his letter to Trowa and wet the nib of his pen to begin a second letter to his father and Quatre. He had intended to write home anyway, but his promise to Trey to inquire about the gunpowder technology provided an extra impetus where there would have been none. Wufei was coming to accept his new marriage, but that did not mean he wasn't conflicted over his relationship with his family. He still hadn't quite got over the faint taste of betrayal. It probably was not fair to any of them to think that way, but Wufei found that he could not help it. The pain of upheaval was still too fresh. Wufei sighed, wondering if Trey was managing to be more productive than he was. His husband had left with Heero in the wee hours of the morning to investigate a report of another attack to one of Rossetti's outlying villages. It was no more than a rumor, but as tense as the situation was with the Northern Kingdom, they could not afford to leave anything to chance. Trey had left Wufei with a kiss and a promise to return by mid-afternoon.

Pondering Trey's whereabouts, Wufei's thoughts turned involuntarily to the previous evening. As maddening as Trey could be, it had been ... well ... _enjoyable_ ... to read that silly book with him. Wufei was not as nearly as scandalized as he thought he would be by the love scenes and he even surprised himself--and Trey--with a bit of wry humor in the face of one of the racier bits. Staring at the pattern of sunlight against the desk, Wufei realized with a shock that part of his calm came from the fact that he was no longer innocent. True, there was still much for him to learn, but Wufei did understand desire now; he knew what it was like to be held in a lover's arms. Wufei thought of the embraces he and Trey shared and this time he did flush. Part of it was also that some of Trey's caresses were more risqué than anything Wufei would ever read. Wufei sighed again, this time more deeply. He was no good for any work today. He hated to say it but he was growing used to Trey and when the older man was away, he was acutely aware of it. Not that Wufei missed him of course, but Trey was so incorrigible it was hard _**not **_to notice his absence.

Perhaps he just needed to clear his head and go out to get some fresh air. Duo would be about the palace and Wufei thought he might persuade the Eirean lord to join him for an early lunch. Who knew, maybe they could squeeze in a little sparring practice. Wufei smiled at that. He would like another session like their last one very much. Making sure to weight down his papers, Wufei left the library and headed down the hall, intending to take a bath and then seek Duo out. He was almost to the main building when a young page, running as though the devil himself was on his tail, almost barreled into Wufei. Wufei swore. Stepping back, he steadied himself against the nearby column.

"Young man please be more careful, you will hurt either yourself or someone else at that pace."

"Forgive me, Milord, but Emperor Rossetti is afield and I feared I would not find you. Oh thank the gods, thank the gods you are here. We are saved!" The page dropped to his knees. "Please come with me, Milord, we have not a moment to waste."

Wufei frowned, troubled by the young man's urgency. "What is it? Why do you need me so desperately?"

The page bent low again. " I am sorry, Milord, but the situation is not good. King Mueller is here and he is demanding an audience."


	11. Distrust

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!  
I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. This chapter is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes.

A Matter of Good Sense  
by Michalyn  
Chapter Ten: _Distrust_

Wufei hurried toward the throne room, lips pressed tightly together. The news of King Mueller's arrival had shocked him, but he quickly recovered, determined to face the situation with all of his skill. It did not need saying how delicate the ground they were walking on was. One misstep could break the tenuous peace Rossetti shared with the Northern Kingdom. Plus, he was too new here, his inner voice reminded him, but Wufei firmly shook off his doubts. He could not speak for Trey, nor had he been here long enough to know the people's wishes, but he had a lifetime of experience in diplomatic relations. True, it was not his ideal situation for he was still learning about his new home but he **_would_** maintain the peace. He could not allow himself to doubt that; not with their men still recovering from the recent attacks and certainly not without the mage-fire weapons. Wufei thought of the letter newly-penned on his desk. If they got through this unscathed, he would send it to his father by the fastest courier in the city.

As he hurried through the corridors, one by one, his personal guard, the four Shenlong warriors who had accompanied him to Rossetti, materialized at his side. Wufei gave each a curt nod. He had fought with these men, even taught one of them. There was no need for words. Should a situation arise they would act as a perfect unit, their Shenlong training guiding them unerringly.

Outside the throne room, Wufei found Duo waiting, pale fingers lazily caressing the jewelled hilt of his sword. Here as with his own warriors, nothing needed to be said. The hard look in Duo's eyes said enough: he was prepared.Wufei would have expected nothing less from the Eirean nobleman and he squared his shoulders, reassured. Between the six of them, nothing short of Mueller's own army knocking at the city gates could stop them.

Taking one last deep breath, Wufei pushed the doors open and entered. The page who had summoned him was white-faced as he announced their entrance and directed Wufei to the throne, his throat bobbing violently as he swallowed. It was no doubt how the whole palace felt. Wufei had seen the nervous shifting of the noblemen and the stricken looks of the women as they strode past. A heavy sense of trepidation was in the air. Wufei only hoped nothing would happen to warrant it.

"King Mueller." Wufei rose to greet the foreigner. "What has Rossetti done to earn the pleasure of such an honored guest?"

Mueller was tall and broad shouldered but it was the cold glint in his eye that actually made him appear imposing. He was attractive in a rough kind of way, with pale blue eyes and short crop of blond hair, but the almost petulant thrust of his lower lip invited others to be wary of him. Mueller's eyes flickered over to the guards flanking Wufei on either side, and he smiled, a slow curving of the lips.

"So you must be the Eirean prince I've had the delight to hear so much about. What a most fitting time for my visit, then. After all, we hold our relationship with Rossetti quite dear." Mueller's smile spread. "You could almost say we are sister cities ... no ... brothers if you will. It is an honor, Prince Wufei."

"As I am honored to receive you." Wufei extended his hand, wary of Mueller's tone.

"Indeed." Mueller glance lazily perused Wufei's body. "If Your Highness would permit it, it is my wish that you receive me very often."

It was an old joke and a trite one. Clearly Mueller was looking to instigate something as a pretext to engage Rossetti. Wufei shook his head. If that was the best he could do then they truly had nothing to fear.

"Thank you, King Mueller. My only wish is to strengthen the goodwill between our lands, and I shall personally do my best to ensure that this wonderful amity between Rossetti and the Northern Kingdom continues. You must, however, forgive me if I am somewhat ... unfamiliar ... with the customs of your region and should I offend, I ask your pardon, for it is merely proof of my cultural ignorance."

Wufei returned to his seat. "I am a foreigner here and at the moment I often rely on Emperor Trey's wisdom to help me navigate these delicate waters so it is unfortunate he could not be with us today, but he has asked me to give you our warmest regards. So rarely do we have such an esteemed guest drop by unannounced." Wufei met Mueller's look head on and it was his turn to smile. "But of course, such formalities are not needed among friends, are they, Your Highness?"

Wufei was satisfied to see Mueller's smug demeanor waver as the other man pressed his lips together, a flash of anger burning in his gaze before it was quickly concealed. Good. Whatever happened, Wufei wanted it to be clear that though they would play this little game of friendly banter, he understood Mueller's intentions quite clearly. Mueller recovered quickly, but that tiny lapse in his composure was a chink in his otherwise innocuous armor. The knowledge was palpable between them and Wufei could tell it had roused the other man's ire.

"Thank you, Prince Wufei for your kind words, and of course, there is no need to ask for pardon, since above all, as you say, we are friends. I am sure Emperor Rossetti would no doubt agree if he was with us," Mueller said with a dazzling smile. "Emperor Rossetti..." he repeated. "My dear friend, Trey... I've always found that abbreviation rather charming."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "What abbreviation are you speaking of, King Mueller?"

"Why, to Emperor Rossetti's name, of course. Ingenious really, but then they say the best lies never stray far from the truth."

"I'm afraid I don't know what..."

"Don't tell me he forgot to share such ... _intimate_ ... information with his beloved. No? Ah you jest, Prince Wufei. Surely you must know something as simple as your husband's real name?"

Wufei smiled thinly, refusing to give any ground to Mueller. Something dangerous was in the air and he did not like it one bit.

"Oh dear," Mueller drawled, "Brother Treize has been quite neglectful but it's so easy to forget the practical details in the whirlwind of romance. Of course, given the circumstances it had to be a love match. I'm sure King Zechs would not have tolerated a man of such birth for his prized son otherwise."

"Brother Treize?" Wufei asked slowly, his thoughts racing.

"Yes." Mueller's teeth flashed. "Our Dear Emperor Trey is none other than Treize Khushrenada, son of Lady Khushrenada, my father's favorite mistress and therefore my own bastard half-brother."

Wufei's world froze and in that second even his heart seemed to stop. Actually, Mueller never stopped speaking, for Wufei could see the rhythmic movements of his lips and the damnable smile that would not disappear from his face. He wanted to believe that Mueller was lying but the blond was entirely too smug for him to be telling anything but the truth. The look in his eyes dared Wufei to challenge him ...dared Wufei to give him a chance to aggravate the wound he had already opened. It was too late now to pretend nonchalance but at the very least, Wufei would not allow Mueller to draw him any further into his game.

Wufei's thoughts raced even as he managed to summon up a smile. The only question left was who had been deceived: King Zechs or Wufei? Had Trey willfully withheld the truth of his birth, knowing that King Zechs would never agree to engage his son to a bastard? Or had his father been so eager to get Wufei off his hands that he agreed to the engagement, even knowing of Trey's smirched heritage? Wufei found little reassurance in either option. The first at least incensed him, and that left him with a kind of strength, if only in his indignation, but the second, however, was too painful to even contemplate. The truth, no doubt fell somewhere in between. Perhaps Trey had never said anything because he simply was never asked. After all, was not such a critical detail something any father who truly sought his son's happiness would look to himself? Who was most to blame Wufei could not say. Most pathetic however ... surely that title would fall to him for having no choice of his own, for being tossed about in these other men's games.

"I appreciate your frankness, King Mueller but I'm afraid such news inspires no terror in us here," Wufei drawled with a conviction he did not feel. "Though in other lands lineage determines one's fate, in Rossetti such things are of little consequence. Skill is the word, King Mueller--and character. Look carefully at all the people of our court and you will find that our emperor surrounds himself with noble men in the truest sense. There are places," Wufei murmured, meeting Mueller's eyes, "where neither King nor countryman can lay claim to that title. In those places, the circumstances of Emperor Trey's birth would be a curse. Here it is a boon, for it is symbolic of the values that Rossetti holds dearest: virtue in one's own loyalty and good work. Values indeed which comfort me since in my own way, I too as a second son must make my own fortune. To us, therefore, there is no such thing as bastardy."

Wufei swallowed past the pain in his chest. "No doubt when you learned I was from Eires, where traditions are similar to the Northern Kingdom's, your own noble heart prompted you to caution me, but I can assure you that neither I nor my father have any such concern. I thank you, however, for your kindness, both to myself and your brother. I know you were thinking only of our best interests."

"Hmm. Did you know that my Father gave Treize the very land that Rossetti now sits on? Land that under normal circumstances he would never inherit." Mueller' pale eyes flicked over to Wufei. "Land that would have been part of the Northern Kingdom if not for the dear old man's generosity. I quite understand your sentiments about birthright, Prince Wufei for I too am part of a tradition of democratic familial relations. My father made no distinction between me and Treize.We were equal in his eyes, never mind Treize was the product of an illicit affair. Actually, he showed a great deal of affection to my brother. More so than even I received it seemed at times." Mueller's tone was bright. "In any case it made us all quite ... close." The smile he bestowed on Wufei was equally brilliant.

"In fact, all things considered, you could almost say that there's no real difference between Rossetti and the Northern Kingdom. What is mine is my brother's and of course what is his is mine. "

---------------------------

It was just about mid-afternoon when Trey returned to the palace. He was tired from spending the day on horseback without anything to show for his pains. The report of the attack had been a false alarm, worse, Trey couldn't shake the feeling that the reports had all been a deliberate ruse orchestrated by Mueller. The Northern king was up to something; that much Trey was sure of. What he could possibly gain from this most recent hoax, however, Trey could not guess. The palace was buzzing with energy as he and Heero ambled toward the stables but since nothing in particular seemed to be wrong, Trey could only assume everyone was somewhat on edge after the rumor of the attacks. As soon as his advisors saw them ride up, they rushed forward, crowding about Porphyro's flanks.

"My Lord--"

Trey made a weary sound. "Not now, gentlemen. Let us connect again after dinner.I will be sure to entertain your questions then."

"But my Lord..."

"I'll be down in the next hour or two." Trey shook his head and began leading Porphyro toward her stall. He shook off the stablehand who had come to take the horse from him, informing the boy that he would brush down Porphyro and feed her himself. The truth was even as worried as he was for Rossetti's safety, Trey had done nothing all day but long for Wufei. The younger man had been so charming last night that Trey was eager to return to him and spend the greater part of the evening together. Tonight there would be no titillating reading; he was hoping to do the titillating himself.

Trey was smiling as he pushed the door to their bedroom open. When Wufei did not answer his playful greeting, he frowned, but decided that the younger man had probably not heard him. He did seem rather preoccupied with his own thoughts at the moment, Trey thought as he watched Wufei brush his hair with brisk strokes. The dark mass was loose over his shoulders and visibly damp from what must have been a recent bath. Trey felt a surge of disappointment as he realized that Wufei was probably on his way out. So much for that evening in bed together ... unless...

"Did you miss me, Kala?" Trey murmured, nuzzling the fragrant skin of Wufei's neck. He was expecting Wufei to melt--albeit reluctantly--into his arms. He was not expecting the younger man to pull roughly away from him. He expected Wufei's voice, clipped with anger even less.

"Don't touch me, you charlatan."

Trey was so taken aback that for a moment he could not speak. "What?"

"You heard me correctly, **_Treize_**."

Trey's breath lodged in his throat. His thoughts were racing. How...? Who?

"What?" he found himself repeating dumbly.

"You're pathetic, a coward and a liar and I'll be damned if I ever sleep in the same bed with you again. Especially since I don't even know who the hell you really are!"

"But how..."

"Your darling brother paid me a visit." Wufei sneered. He whirled on Treize. "I'll admit that I'm not comfortable with the fact that you're illegitmate but I could have overlooked that. It's the fact that you have never once been honest with me from the moment we met. All this time you pretended you did not know why Mueller was so intent on attacking us and fool that I am, I offered to help you. Who knows what lies you told my father to get me here."

Mueller had been here? Treize remembered the agitated faces of his advisors and cursed. They had no doubt been trying to update him on Mueller's unexpected visit and if the relative calm of the city was any indication, Wufei had handled him perfectly. His advisors had been eager but not anxious. That Wufei had done so in the face of Muellers revelation made Treize cringe. He did not think it was possible to feel any more despicable than he did at the moment. He was indebted to Wufei in ways that belied description.

Treize saw Wufei's pained expression and his own vitals twisted. What he wanted to do was start this exchange all over again; to apologize, to tell Wufei that it was not so much deception that had motivated him but uncertainty. He needed this alliance between Eires and Rossetti, but he had always intended to be honest with Wufei. It was just so soon after they had arrived and formed the first fragile beginnings of friendship, that he had hoped to put things off a little longer, not wanting to shatter the tremulous happiness between them. He wanted to say that and more, but instead he heard himself laugh derisively.

"Don't flatter yourself, little prince. Your dear Daddy didn't even bother to ask. The deal has already been made. You can't run home claiming damaged goods now." Treize watched as Wufei's head jerked and his face became pinched and white.

"You're right. Both my father and I were fools for thinking you an honorable man. I'm going out. Could you kindly not interrupt the servants as they move my belongings to my new room?"

"What?"

For some reason, more than Wufei's barbed words and his painful rejection, hearing that particular proclamation inflamed Treize to the point of rage. It seemed all the tentative progress they'd made was suddenly reverted to mistrust. More than that, his was a rage tinged with desperation. He wanted so badly to have Wufei believe in him. He had seen another side of his young husband last night and the thought of being shut out forever from Wufei's life left him aching. To come so close and have fate snatch it away was too cruel.

Treize looked about the room and noticed for the first time that all Wufei's trunks were already packed. Just as Wufei said, they only awaited moving by the servants. Wufei had even stacked off to the side the extra floor pillows he'd lounged on during dinner last night. Clearly, he intended to erase all traces of his presence. He might as well be preparing to return to Eires. At that thought, something within Treize snapped.

"Damn you," he shouted, advancing on Wufei. He grasped the younger man by the upper arms and yanked him towards him. "What's wrong with you? How can you be so unfeeling after everything we've shared? Why must you always be so intractable? You never give us a chance to discuss things in a way that would allow us to arrive at a viable solution. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were deliberately sabotaging this marriage!"

"What marriage?" Wufei struggled within Treize's grasp. "This is nothing but a farce. I have accepted my duty and will do it, but even a marriage of duty cannot be held together by lies. I don't have to sabotage it. You did that yourself when you chose to keep something as basic as your identity from me. How can you blame me now?"

Treize's jaw tightened. "Every time something happens, you shut yourself off or run away. I was wrong for not telling you. I'm sorry! But how am I supposed to guess when you'll listen to me and when you'll shut me out? I try, Wufei, but you're not an easy man to deal with. How am I supposed to figure out when it's safe to approach you, when you'll hear me out and when you'll turn me away? I don't know any magick; I can't see into that head of yours. The only way I can do right by you is if I can actually talk to you. Right now, every day is a guessing game. Sometimes, you want nothing to have to do with me..." Treize's fingers loosened; he took a shuddering breath.

"Sometimes, all I have to do is look at you and you melt in my arms."

Wufei was staring at him in shock, his dark eyes wide and his lips soft and parted. A few mussed strands of his hair had fallen into his face as a result of Treize's rough handling and he looked so stunned, so vulnerable, so god damn beautiful that Treize groaned. He knew Wufei cared nothing for him, knew that even if desire prevailed now, if they could not sit down for once and speak honestly with each other, it would make no difference. He shouldn't but gods knew he could not help himself. Pulling Wufei closer, Treize dipped his head, eager to touch those tender lips with his own.

He never felt them.

A sudden pain hit Treize squarely in the chest and one minute he was bending to kiss Wufei, the next he was flung half-way across the room, his back slamming against the side of the bed. He lay dazed, the wind knocked out of his lungs. Across the carpet, Wufei lowered his hands, recovering from a fighting stance. His gaze was hard as he came to stand over Treize, who remained where he had fallen, unable to move.

"You've made a fine habit of laying hands on me at will, Emperor Treize, but consider this a warning that you would do well to heed. You seem to be under the mistaken impression that I am a doll you can use and abuse to your content."

"That's not true," Treize gasped out, "I have never--"

Wufei made a chopping motion with his hand, quickly overriding him.

"How dare you talk to me about rational discussion and agreeableness when all you have ever done is try to force me to your will by manipulating my lack of experience? I suppose you thought that if you kept me in the bedroom long enough, I would just let you have your way. You know that I have lived a devotee's life, with little experience of sex and instead of guiding me as one would a partner or a friend, you continually use your greater experience as a weapon against me to suit your own selfish needs. You touched my body and realized it was the one area in which you could have me in your power and you have been exploiting it ever since. You dare talk to me about trust?" Wufei sneered.

His words hit Treize like blows. He had made mistakes but did Wufei truly believe him to be so despicable? Yet, even as Treize argued with himself, he began to fear Wufei's accusations held a ring of truth.

"Wufei, you have to believe I never intended to hurt you," he whispered. "I ... I ... care for you and only wanted to show you that it was all right to lean on someone else." As soon as he said them, Treize winced at the irony of his own words. He made a helpless gesture. "You were unhappy in Eires and even if we did not love each other I hoped I could make a better life you. Forgive me for saying this, Wufei but your family did a poor job by you. I wanted to show you how different things were in Rossetti." His voice rose with conviction. "If you were my son--heir or not--you'd never have to worry about anyone gambling on your future."

Treize looked up, willing Wufei to believe in him, but it was clear his words had fallen on deaf ears. If anything, Wufei seemed more incensed and his features were twisted in pain.

"You with your council and court and your rhetoric of hard work and a land with no class distinctions, you make me laugh at your own hypocrisy," Wufei ground out between clenched teeth. "Ask yourself, Treize, why, if you're such a noble man who cares for the feelings and rights of others, why, out of all the titles you could have chosen for yourself in this new land did you decide on Emperor? You may laugh at our magick and our old-fashioned ways, but at least in Eires we are honest about our intentions.

Yes, this body of mine can be weak, can be helpless, can be vulnerable to your touch, but I realize now that in my confusion, I let you believe that you could impose yourself on me and I would somehow be enamored. Listen carefully to what I have to say for I won't say it again. You wanted to know all the secrets of this body? Tell me, how do you like a taste of the first one of them? Don't underestimate me, Treize, for I can assure you, I will quickly show you the error of your ways." Wufei made a disgusted sound as he looked at Treize.

"I don't know who to despise more, you or myself." He spun on his heel, abandoning the room with its stacked trunks.

Behind him, Treize was stunned. He lay panting, unable to utter a word.

--------------------------------

Wufei almost barreled into Duo as he rounded the corner to the stables. He began to apologize, but Duo was already springing gracefully away. He gave Wufei a half-bow. "Sorry, Prince Wufei, I didn't see you coming."

Wufei shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I was not paying attention. Are you ready to go?"

Today they were going to visit Meiran's clan. Wufei had followed up his initial encounter with the little girl with a formal letter to the head of her clan announcing his visit and he received a favorable reply immediately. It seemed Meiran's clan was as eager to meet him as he was to meet them.

"Have a lot on your mind?" Duo asked as he followed Wufei inside to the horses' stalls. Sunlight was spilling in from the open door and the sweetness of freshly turned hay mingled with the earthier aroma of horses. The stable hands had already saddled the mares and they brought them over to Duo and Wufei as they approached. Wufei looked up to find Duo's expression pleasantly neutral. Since Duo was also nobility, his rooms were actually not that far from his and Treize's and Wufei wondered if the other man knew how bitterly he and Treize had just parted ways. When nothing in Duo's look betrayed that he had overheard them, Wufei shrugged.

"I suppose you could say that," he murmured as they walked out together, leading the horses across the courtyard. When Duo did not answer he turned to find the other man staring at him and this time there was no mistaking the odd expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Wufei asked.

"Ah ... no." Duo's smile was sheepish. "Forgive me, it's just this is the first time I've seen you without your hair pulled back in some way."

Wufei cursed. In his anger, he had completely forgotten about his hair. Treize had so infuriated him that he had not trusted himself to leave the older man unharmed. He had run to meet Duo, focused on putting a safe distance between them. Now though, he felt his hair tickling his face and he knew how troublesome it would be to have it loose through the windy ride to the clan site. He would also look a mess by the time he got there. Sighing, Wufei smoothed his hair as best as he could and began to plait it, but with Nataku's bridle draped over his arm, he only succeeded in making his hair a different type of mess.

Duo chuckled. Tethering his black mare to a nearby post, he patted Wufei's shoulder. "Need some help with that?"

Wufei made a grateful sound. "Please."

Duo grinned and stepped behind him, combing his fingers through Wufei's hair, then braiding it tightly. When he was done he tugged playfully on the dark rope. "There."

Wufei raised a hand to his head in surprise. Not a hair was out of place. He could not have done a better job if he was sitting in front of a dressing table with comb and brush in hand.

"Thank you," he told Duo. "Where in Eires did you learn that?"

Duo led his horse away from the post. "Well you could say I got a lot of practice over the years. Being able to get dressed in less than five minutes is especially helpful when you wake up in the morning and can't remember a thing about the man sleeping next to you, or when you need to slip back into a meeting without anyone guessing exactly what you were doing on your lunch break." Duo's violet eyes twinkled with mirth.

Wufei stared and then he couldn't help it; he burst into laughter. Duo was just too outrageous. "I think I am grateful I did not have that particular education."

Duo laughed. "You'd be surprised at some of the lessons I've picked up along the way..."

--------------------------------

Treize undressed but it felt like someone else was performing the motions. Wufei's accusing words still rang in his ears and with each moment they became more painful. Was Wufei right? Was he the biggest hypocrite of them all? Had he been cruel and controlling? Treize stared at his hands and as if in a dream, all his encounters with Wufei rose in his mind.

He remembered their very first meeting and the way he had compelled Wufei to accompany him outside, the way he'd embraced him in the garden ... how at their engagement party he'd callously stolen caresses from Wufei when King Zechs was sitting close enough that if he'd only turned he would have seen Treize's hand beneath the table... and just now, hadn't he been about to use desire to bend him to his will again? When they first met, it all seemed a delightful game to him, part of the chase. Now Treize could find nothing funny about his behavior. He had never stopped to think how he was hurting Wufei. Treize sank onto the bed.

Did he even know himself?

The man facing him was a bully, a tyrant--despicable no matter how he looked at him. Instead of gently wooing Wufei, Treize had only made him more skittish with his inconsistency. One minute he played the thoughtful lover, the next he sought to overwhelm him. No wonder Wufei was so reluctant to come to his bed. How could he trust Treize after all that had happened? It was a wonder they had made love at all. And was it lovemaking if Wufei did not trust him?

Pain squeezed Treize's vitals. He was so focused on Wufei's shortcomings that he never stopped to think that the difficulties in their marriage might also stem from him. How foolish, how arrogant he had been and now with his most recent betrayal, how could he ever hope that Wufei would listen to him much less forgive him? Growing up in his father's house, Treize had been taunted because of his birth, and yet not till that moment did he know shame. It was one thing to know that he had no control over the circumstances of his birth, another thing entirely to realize that he had failed the one most precious to him through his own lies.

Treize pulled his robe about him and moved toward the bathing chamber. As he passed the balcony, he saw Wufei and Lord Maxwell leading their horses toward the west gate. The sight of Wufei alone was enough to cause fresh pain to well in him. The two men were talking and Wufei looked pensive. Suddenly they stopped and Treize watched as Wufei tried to braid his hair, only to have Lord Maxwell take the job in hand himself. He trailed his fingers through Wufei's hair, plaiting the dark silky mass with deft movements. When he was done he tugged affectionately on Wufei's braid.

By then, Treize's heart was beating fast. He was gripping the railing so hard, the metal dug into his flesh. How easily Wufei gave into the other man's ministrations, how comfortable he seemed with Duo's hand brushing his shoulder and smoothing over his hair. The pain in Treize's chest expanded. When Duo turned to face Wufei again, his husband's face lit up and he laughed in a way Treize had never seen before. Even from where he stood Treize could tell that Wufei's expression was warm and open as he gazed up at Duo. If he remembered their argument, he did not show it.

In fact, as he strolled along with Duo he didn't seem to remember Treize at all.

--------------------------------

Meiran's clan was camped near the fertile banks of a river some two hours ride away from the city gates and by the time Wufei and Duo rode up to the rows of tents the sun was sitting low in the sky. Looking up, Wufei couldn't help a shiver of wonder at the knowledge that the rosy color behind the clouds would slowly fade into true night. The camp was alive with movement and as they drew closer they could hear the chattering of voices and the sumptuous aroma of cooking rose from amidst the tents. A feast was being prepared.

A lump caught in Wufei's throat as children peeked out from behind their mother's skirts and everywhere, dark-haired men and women turned to look at Duo and Wufei, intrigued by their regal dress. A young girl in rough linen trousers cast him a shy smile and Wufei felt tears burn behind his eyelids. Everyone here looked like him. He wanted to say something to Duo to hide his nervousness but he could not speak, too overcome with emotion.

How many times in his lonely boyhood had he imagined a place just like this? Wufei remembered hiding in the library while Quatre searched the halls, calling him to play. Curled up among his books he would dream of fitting in and of having playmates who looked like him and never thought him too odd or shy to be their friend. As he grew older, that dream crystallized into a painful knot in his chest. With time, it faded to a dull but persistent ache so that Wufei no longer even noticed it. It was a part of him, and he assumed it was just a natural condition of his existence, like the food that gave him nourishment or the air he needed to breathe. Even as Wufei was shaken by having that pain become fresh again, as he looked at Meiran's clan, for the first time in his life he was faced with the possibilty of it being forever muted. More than anything else, it was the prospect of that freedom that suddenly made Wufei realize the extent of the burden he had been carrying all these years. He wanted to weep. Was this what it felt like to come home?

Duo presented their letter of invitation to one of the guards and the man let them pass through to a large tent at the center of the site. Warriors lurked around it, armed with bows and spears. As they dismounted, Meiran ran forward, flanked by a noblewoman with cropped hair and an old woman dressed in gray silk who was carrying a roll of parchment which Wufei recognized as his own letter from the seal.

"Prince Wufei, you came!" Meiran called, jerking to a stop in front of him.

Wufei smiled. "Yes, I did. Thank you for inviting me."

"Welcome, Your Highness," the woman with the cropped hair told him. I am Lady Zhen Long, Meiran's mother and this is Grandmother Long, who leads our clan," she finished indicating the older woman at her side.

Wufei bowed. "It is an honor. May I also introduce Lord Maxwell of Eires who is here both as a warrior and a friend?"

When they finished the introductions, Wufei was led to the main tent, while Duo stayed outside to wait for him. Once inside, Meiran looked excitedly from Wufei to her mother. "See, Mama? I told you Prince Wufei was like us!"

Lady Zhen patted Meiran on the shoulder, shaking her head in gentle disapproval. "Hush, child. You are much too forward." She turned to Wufei with a laugh. "That is why even if the arrangement may be somewhat unconventional, we would welcome some form of disciplined path for her. As you can tell, she is a strong girl and outspoken, but it takes much more than courage to lead a clan."

Wufei nodded as he gratefully accepted the steaming cup of tea a servant placed before him. "Yes, but it is admirable that she has sought this opportunity out herself. I also saw it as something quite radical when she first proposed it, but the more I thought about it, the less I could think of any good reason to not allow it. Besides ... I am eager to learn more about your clan as well."

Lady Zhen smiled. "I hope you don't mind my saying so, Prince Wufei but we are curious about you too. Meiran tells us that you are from Eires, yet I would almost certainly have thought you belonged to our people. Even your name is similar to those we normally choose."

"Before I met your daughter, I thought there were no others like me," Wufei admitted, explaining the cicumstances of his birth. "As for my name..." he laughed. "I think the priests made a lucky guess. Meiran tells me you too observe special astrological rituals?"

"Yes. All of our people are born during the fifth moon cycle. It's a tradition that goes back hundreds of years."

"But why?" Wufei asked.

For the first time, the old woman spoke. "Zhen, Meiran, leave us. I would like to speak with this young man alone."

Wufei was so startled that he did not even have a chance to speak as Lady Zhen and Meiran rose. When he began to protest, Grandmother Long roughly interrupted him.

"Let them go. You have come searching for answers have you not?"

"I ... yes," Wufei stammered.

"Then let us begin."  
--------------------------------

It took them a long time to get back home, or so it seemed to Duo as he watched Rossetti's lights grow closer. Perhaps it was because Wufei was so quiet. Though not talkative, on their way to the clan, he had been pleasant, laughing quietly at Duo's jokes, at times even offering his own. Now though, it seemed nothing could rouse him from his thoughts.

Once Duo had seen Meiran's clan he knew there would be no turning back. He had to suppress a moment of shock at seeing so many dark-haired people like the Prince. How was it possible? He always thought Wufei was unique and if he was surprised he could only imagine what the prince must be feeling. Was he scared? More than likely he felt comforted after the treatment he had received in Eires. The way most Eireans shunned Wufei had always pissed Duo off. He wondered what they would have to say now.

In the darkness, Duo's smile broadened as he snuck a glance at Wufei. In another time and another place, he wouldn't have minded courting Eires' surly prince. There was something about the brooding types that had always appealed to him. Well ... there was no helping that now. Wufei was married and Duo thought he just might have stumbled onto the one man who could keep his attention for good. Still, there was no denying today had been a day of big discoveries. There were many things Duo wanted to ask, but he was not sure Wufei would welcome his questions. They had developed a rapport since arriving in Rossetti, but he could not say for sure that they were friends. For now he would have to wait until Wufei felt comfortable enough to talk to him. Not that he didn't have enough on his mind already, Duo mused with a sigh.

As they pulled up to the gate, Duo thanked the gods. While Wufei had lingered with the clan leaders, he feared he would not make it in time for dinner, but luckily they had made it back earlier than expected. It would have been a shame indeed to squander the evening. Staying long enough to see Wufei safely back to the palace, Duo said his goodbyes, then turned around, urging Shinigami down the cobbled streets at a gallop.

When he got to the inn, he had a hearty dinner and trudged upstairs to his room. Truth be told, he had been staying at the inn since the first night they'd arrived in Rossetti. No matter how many titles they bestowed on him, somehow Duo never really felt comfortable in the lushness of palaces. This was modest but comfortable and they served a damn fine ale. Besides, he was close enough to the palace to respond at a moment's notice and he had the added advantage of being able to talk to the local people to get a real sense of what was happening in the city and not the watered-down version that so often passed in the courts.

Duo opened the door and felt around in the darkness for the oil lamp. Moonlight was streaming from the window onto his bed, leaving the room in shadow but giving him just enough light to fish out his matches and guide the flame to the wick. The lamp sputtered to life and Duo was just stepping backwards to remove his boots when he bumped into something warm, solid and very muscular. His breath caught. Damn it, the bastard was as quiet as a cat. He had been here all this time and Duo had not noticed him.

"So you made it," Heero rumbled, his arm snaking about Duo's waist and pulling him to his chest.

Duo shivered at huskiness of the other man's voice and immediately, he felt heat flare in his veins. Laughing softly, he turned in Heero's arms. In the same movement, he tugged the other man's shirt out of his pants, his feet tangling in Heero's as they stumbled toward the bed.

"Of course. Did you think I would stand you up?"

"Hn," Heero grunted, pressing him into the mattress and then Duo couldn't think anymore as Heero's weight covered him, his blue eyes dark, his skin fevered as his mouth descended.

--------------------------------

Wufei was both moved and disappointed as he pulled back the covers and climbed into his new bed. The visit to Meiran's clan had not gone quite as he imagined. Did he know any more than he did before? Wufei could not say. Still, whenever he recalled Grandmother Long's husky voice and her piercing gaze, it was as if a cold wind suddenly blew into the room. Wufei shivered, pulling the covers up to his neck.

_"You are unhappy, aren't you, child?"_

She had known without him saying a word. All this time, Wufei thought he was presenting a brave face to the world, yet Grandmother Long had lain his pain bare with a glance. In a single moment, his entire life story tumbled out of him, from his childhood, to the engagement to his present misery. Wufei's face warmed. He had even spoken to her of the terrible spells that left him helpless to Treize's touch. Wufei still could not understand it. He had not wanted to speak of these personal matters; it was merely that the words were compelled from him. He was as helpless to stop them as he was the turning of the tides.

_"You say you suffer from fever--an uncontrollable longing for this man?"_

_"Yes ... do you know of anything like this?" Wufei's voice was urgent even as he lowered his head in shame. "Please ... can you help me?"_

_The candlelight reflected in Grandmother Long's eyes made them seem as though they glowed from within. "Perhaps... But why should it matter if you love him? Would it not be better to let him embrace you instead?"_

_"Love him?" Wufei choked. "No! There is nothing between us but a bed of lies. I would rather die than be held by him again," he whispered._

_Grandmother Long stared at him. "Very well, but I cannot make any promises. No matter how closely you resemble us, you are a foreigner and our techniques may have no effect on you. Listen closely, but do not expect any miracles. I can only tell you of our people and what has been unique to us for many generations. Do you understand?"_

_Wufei nodded._

_"We are water diviners. As nomads it is essential that we are able to quickly find the most fertile areas for our encampments. For generations our people have been led by powerful diviners, and this is what has made us so successful when other nomadic clans have been forced to settle or end up scattered to the winds. You can therefore see why it is of the utmost importance that the gift be kept within our clan. We try our best to ensure that all our people are born on or around the fifth moon cycle just as the first clan leader was. It means of course that we can never venture into lands like Eires where there is no regular moon cycle. We have no need to worry, however, for there are many fertile lands ahead of us, most we will never see even if we should travel for two generations." _

_Wufei listened, holding his breath. He was trembling, but he could not say why. He only knew that he must listen to this old woman as though his life depended on it._

_"All our people have an aptitude for sensing water but the symptoms you describe are almost identical to those experienced by our most gifted diviners just before they come into their full power. I watched as my own daughter, Zhen trembled with fever." Grandmother Long shook her head as she heard Wufei's hopeful gasp. "The sensual longing you have spoken of, however, that was absent. Nevertheless, I shall do my best to help you. In exchange for your teaching Meiran your fighting techniques, I will help you uncover your powers and hone them."_

_"But how do I know? How do I begin?"_

_"You are fortunate in that tonight there is a full moon, for then is the seat of our power most accessible. Tonight, when the moon is brightest, stand in its circle and focus all your energies inward as you do with your most rigorous meditation techniques. You must open yourself fully to its call, reaching a state of utter stillness. When your spirit is quiet, call up the image of the silver light falling upon you and transform it to water in your mind. If you are a diviner, you will know the instant the pathway to your power has been opened. I cannot describe it except to say that is unlike anything else you will feel in your life. There is no mistaking it."_

_"If you succeed in this first step, return to see me in two weeks, practicing every night until you can call up the power with relative ease. Then, I shall take you to the next step," Grandmother Long finished. _

_As she spoke, rain began to fall softly against the tent and a high wind howled through the trees. Wufei could hear the scurrying of people outside trying to find shelter and the delighted shrieks of children as the unexpected shower drenched them. In the tent the candlelight flickered, casting long shadows against the walls. When Wufei moved to shield the taper nearest him with his palm, a sudden fierce gust of wind raised the flap of the tent. In a moment, all the candles were gutted._

_They were left in darkness._

Even now Wufei could not shake the unsettling feeling that had come over him. He thought of Grandmother Long's words and remembered how the previous evening he had stumbled onto the balcony and was brought to his knees under the moon's clear light. Was that the feeling Grandmother Long was referring to? Had he somehow accessed it without realizing?

Throwing off the covers, Wufei moved to the window. Last night the moon had been a modest circle; tonight it was large, almost monstrous. Wufei had never seen anything like it. His breath came fast as he gripped the window sill. This was no good. If connecting to his powers depended on meditation, he had to stay calm. Breathing deeply, Wufei closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts as Grandmother Long had instructed him.

At first, he felt nothing. Then, somewhere inside him, he felt a faint echo, like a tiny ripple caused by the silvery dropping of water. Wufei honed in on that small stirring, trying to grasp it with his mind and little by little it began to intensify, building to an incredible crescendo. Wufei shook as the sensation filled him and every nerve became hyper-sensitive, so that even the smallest stimulus bordered on pain. The sound of the crickets beneath his window was like a piercing whistle, the gentle breeze like sandpaper against his skin and most of all, the burning bright light of the moon seemed to singe his pupils. Yet, when Wufei tried to tear his eyes away he found that he could not. He could only stare as the tremulous vibration within him burst into a roar.

"What--" Wufei gasped and slumped to the carpet. Sweat was streaming from his forehead and a burning pain shot through his side and through his limbs. He clutched his arms around himself, crying out to the night, to the gods--to the moon itself for mercy.

And just as abruptly as it began, the pain stopped.

Wufei lay on the carpet for a long time, first simply trying to catch his breath and then trying to comprehend what had just happened to him. He could not move and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. Wufei shuddered. Now what? What was he supposed to feel? If he followed Grandmother Long's advice he had expected to be sense the living presence of water just as she had said, but Wufei felt nothing. He sensed nothing different within him. Being different from Meiran's people, perhaps he had somehow failed, had been unable to complete the process. Grandmother Long had cautioned him against expecting miracles.

Groaning, Wufei sat up. "Well, I guess I have failed," he murmured to the empty room. "What do I do now? I..."

He froze as something prickled the hairs on the back of his neck. Wufei turned slowly toward the darkened entrance to his room and this time a different type of sweat broke over his skin.

There, near the door, something was moving in the shadows.


	12. Shadows

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear! Huge thanks to Diane for the beta. 

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit

A Matter of Good Sense  
Chapter Eleven: Shadows

Treize heard Wufei's cry and bolted down the hall. What could have happened? Treize banged on the door to his husband's new room. "Wufei? Wufei, are you all right? Answer me!"

Knowing how they had parted that afternoon, the last thing Treize wanted was to barge in unwelcome. Wufei would only see it as another example of his overbearing insistence. Yet, what if the younger man was in trouble? Treize remembered the last spell Wufei had suffered and how vulnerable he had been. Even then Wufei had not cried out in such distress. What if this were something worse? His husband might despise him but Treize could not stand around doing nothing when he needed help.

"Wufei!" Treize banged on the door again. When Wufei still did not answer, his alarm grew. This was serious. He could not afford to waste any more time. Bracing his shoulder against the oak, Treize rammed the door open. He stumbled into darkness and for a moment was completely disoriented. Slowly though, his eyes adjusted, tracking feverishly about the room. Moonlight spilled onto the bed, and he saw that the covers were pulled back but there was no sign of Wufei. Treize's gut clenched as something horrible occurred to him. Had someone managed to breach the palace defenses? Mueller had visited hadn't he? What if meeting Wufei had been the precursor to something even more sinister? Was not his aim to rob Treize of everything most precious to him?

Please god no! Wufei was strong but there was no telling what would happen to him if he fell into Mueller's clutches. A wounded cry tore from Treize's throat. He spun, ready to don his armor and rouse his best men, when he spotted a lump near the window. Just at the foot of the bed was a crumpled form. Was it...? Treize froze, torn between hope and fear. Over the blood pounding in his ears, he finally heard the soft moans coming from the corner of the room--soft moans that were unmistakably Wufei's. Treize's knees went weak with relief. Wufei was alive and safe. Whatever happened, he had made it in time. Treize scrambled around the bed and lifted Wufei, cradling him in his arms. He placed him gently on the mattress, his hands roaming Wufei's body as he checked for injuries. In the moonlight, Treize could see the younger man's tangled hair and his strained features. He looked stunned, though Treize could not locate the source of his pain.

"Kala, are you hurt? I heard your cry. What is it? Is it another spell?" Treize hovered over Wufei. While the younger man struggled to catch his breath, Treize lit the sconces nearest to the bed. He returned to Wufei's side and pressed a hand to his forehead. He wasn't fevered, neither did he display any of the tell-tale symptoms Treize had seen when Quatre first explained Wufei's gift to him. Though Wufei was clearly shaken, his breathing was not shallow, but regular, and in the light of the candles, Treize saw that his husband was pale rather than flushed. He held Wufei close, brushing his hair back from his forehead.

"Kala, how did you fall? Are you ill?"

Wufei was still disoriented, and for an agonizing second, he was without all his usual defenses. He relaxed into Treize's touch, his small body molding naturally to Treize's side. Wufei's warmth, his weight, the cool silk of his hair brushing Treize's arm sent a yearning through him as sharp as pain. Their bodies were made for each other, so why were their hearts so misaligned? He just wanted to hold Wufei; not make love to him or even kiss him. He just wanted to press Wufei close without the younger man fighting him. He just wanted to prove that he deserved his husband's trust.

Treize's hands trembled. He hadn't even begun to reach out to Wufei before the walls were back up again and Wufei was pushing away from him. His folded arms and his hardened expression said that even though they were inches away, the gulf between them could not be greater. Treize closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he had erased all evidence of his pain from his expression.

"Should I call the physician?" he asked Wufei without inflection, though inside, he wanted to grab the younger man and shake him for giving him such a scare. Not to mention he was still worried since he didn't yet know what had caused Wufei's fall.

"No... I'm just a little dizzy," Wufei answered.

Treize pressed his lips together. "Is that why you collapsed?"

"Yes. Maybe something I ate at dinner didn't agree with me. I was in bed when I started feeling nauseous and stood too quickly."

Wufei stared at Treize defiantly, daring him to challenge what they both knew was a lie. Wufei was one of the most stubborn men Treize knew. Would a little nausea leave the younger man so shaken? Would a little nausea cause the cry that had made Treize's blood run cold? Wufei was hiding something from him and there wasn't a damn thing Treize could do about it. Even though his heart was still gripped with fear, even though his every instinct screamed that this was something important, Treize knew pushing Wufei would only make things worse between them. He clenched his fists.

"All right, then. If there's nothing you need I'll return to my room. You know where to find me if you need help," Treize forced himself to say slowly.

"Don't worry," Wufei said, already turning away from Treize as though he'd never existed. "I won't."

-----------------------------

Wufei collapsed against the pillows as soon as Treize left. It had taken everything in him to act so indifferently. Now he struggled to catch his breath as a wave of intense dizziness broke over him. Wufei groaned. He'd been fine all day, so why had he fallen? If he didn't know better he would swear something had rushed into him while he was staring at the moon. Wufei flexed his fingers. Grandmother Long claimed moonlight would be key to unlocking his power, but he had nothing to show for it except a bruise on his leg and this damnable light-headedness. And what had he seen moving in the darkness? He felt sure something had been there, though the more he thought about it, the less certain he became. Perhaps it had only been Treize all along. In his dizziness he must have gotten confused. Yes, that had to be it. Nothing else made sense.

There was still a faint tingling in Wufei's limbs, a residue of the pain that had seared through him as he fell. Even now, his hands felt strange, he noticed as he flexed his fingers again. Maybe he would call on the palace physician tomorrow, before his practice with Meiran, just to be on the safe side. It would be his first session with the Dragon Clan heiress and Wufei was looking forward to it. As an introductory lesson, the exercises would hardly be strenuous, but he still wanted to be in top shape. If the strange numbness in his hands persisted, it would be difficult to show Meiran the subtler hand movements. Wufei sighed. He would just have to hope for the best.

Wufei's eyes drooped. Now that he was in bed, he realized the toll that trying to access his powers had taken on him. He was exhausted. The candles Treize had lit flickered, and Wufei tried to summon the energy to get up so he could blow them out. If only he could turn them off without getting up. Ah well, there was no helping it.

Wufei was just about to sit up when the lamps abruptly gutted. He frowned. Strange, he hadn't noticed a breeze. He turned towards the window and just as he thought, the curtains were still. The wicks must be defective. Snuggling back under the covers, Wufei made a mental note to have them replaced tomorrow. For now they'd saved him the trouble of getting up and that was just what he needed.

As Wufei closed his eyes he thought he felt the faintest of caresses on his cheek--soft, cool and as gentle as the breeze that had eluded him. By then though, he was too tired to give it much thought. He fell asleep, thoughts of tomorrow's training with Meiran lulling him into sweet dreams.

-----------------------------

"Keep your chin up. Don't lose your stance. Ready? One ... two ... three!" Wufei nodded as he surveyed Meiran's footwork. They had only been practicing in the courtyard for a little over three hours, but Meiran was progressing quickly. Usually the introductory katas took students at least a day. Already, they had moved from the warm-up exercises to the basic foot patterns. Meiran was still having a bit of difficulty coordinating the balancing hand movements with her footwork, but even so she was clearly one of the most gifted students Wufei had taught in years. Now he saw what a fool he would have been to refuse her.

Wufei walked over to Meiran and repositioned her arms. "Shoulders back," he said gruffly. "Now try pivoting. Step, two, three ... excellent! He watched as the girl turned and perfectly finished the move. When she was done, her black loafers were scuffed with dirt, but Wufei could see the pride burning in her eyes. It had taken her all of an hour but she'd gotten it right.

"Awesome! " Mimicking a fighting stance, Meiran punched the air. "When will I get to do some more complicated moves? I want to try one of those roundhouse kicks I saw you doing the other day. Hyup! Hyup! Take that ... and that ... and that!" The little girl executed a flurry of kicks that actually weren't that bad.

Wufei couldn't help chuckling. "There'll be time enough for that later. Those kicks take years to learn," he said when Meiran pouted. "It may seem hard to believe, but the pivot you learned today is the foundation of that and many other techniques. You must master it first before you can move on to something more difficult. Eires wasn't built in a day."

"Huh?"

Wufei shook his head. "Never mind. No kicking. Now, or any time soon. The only things you should be doing are one, listening to me; two, being disciplined and practicing these katas for two hours every day; and three, listening to me," Wufei finished off the list with a smirk. "In fact, let us take it from the top again."

"What? But I just spent the whole afternoon doing that!" Meiran whined.

"Make that five extra repetitions for insubordination!"

"But..."

"What is your top responsibility?" Wufei barked.

"Listening to you," Meiran grumbled.

"To whom?"

"To you, Master Wufei."

"I can't hear you!"

"My top responsibility is listening to you, Master Wufei!"

"Good. Now let us begin with the stretches." Meiran took her position on the grass again, and Wufei stepped back, feeling more invigorated than he had in years. "From the top!" he called. "Chin up; shoulders back! One ... two ... three..."

-----------------------------

Wufei was still smiling as he finished his own exercises and packed up for the day. The cook had prepared Meiran a meal and when the little girl had eaten, Wufei saw to it that she was escorted home by three of the palace's best female guards. Now it was his turn to unwind. Wufei made his way across the courtyard. On a whim, he decided to take a shortcut through the nearby orchard instead of following the usual gravel path back to his rooms. The sun shone gently overhead and a fresh breeze was blowing. The day was so beautiful that he couldn't resist stretching out in the grass under one of the apple trees.

As Wufei stared up through the canopy of leaves, his thoughts turned to the previous evening... and Treize. He remembered the older man's panicked expression and wondered how someone who seemed to care so little for his feelings could hold him with such tenderness. Wufei sighed. It was all so confusing. To top it off, while he was adjusting to life in Rossetti, he still missed home very much. It went without saying that his difficulties with Treize contributed significantly to that. No matter how hard Wufei tried, he just couldn't seem to find his footing.

Wufei wanted to be more active - wanted to be more involved in Rossetti's political affairs, but it was tough. The marriage had shaken his self-confidence. As Eires' ambassador, he never doubted his abilities, but now he wondered if he had not been as capable as he believed. Besides, no matter how much King Zechs urged him to keep up his duties, realistically, they both knew it was impossible. How could he objectively represent his father's interests in his husband's empire? His loyalties would always be divided. He might be at odds with Treize, but honor would not allow him to betray his new home. Wufei could only assume that for whatever reason, his father had no need of him anymore. A painful truth, but he could no longer deny it.

Wufei rubbed a hand over his eyes. All this, for some unique gift he supposedly possessed. Gift indeed... He hadn't had a serious spell since they arrived in Eires, and despite what Quatre said, he refused to believe it had anything to do with Treize. How could being near a man he despised be anything but bad for him? If he improved his meditation techniques and could convince Grandmother Long he was worthy of instruction, before long he wouldn't need Treize at all. Wufei was sure it would be a relief for both of them.

Wufei closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze while his mind wandered. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sudden darkening of the sky above him. Wufei blinked. Odd; he hadn't thought it would rain today. Even more strangely, the shadows seemed to be concentrated only around his tree. In fact, beyond his darkened circle, the sunlight seemed to shine with almost preternatural brightness.

Something was very, very wrong here. Wufei's senses prickled and his fighter's instincts whispered he was not alone. He sprang to a crouch. Yet, he could see no one and nothing--nothing except shadows and swiftly multiplying darkness. Wufei twisted. It was almost as if the shadows were closing in on him... but that was impossible. Wufei felt something crawling over his hand and irritated, he began to swat the insect away when he gasped. Gods... gods... gods... Back-pedalling, Wufei slammed into the tree.

That was no insect.

Shadows swirled about Wufei's arms and crawled up his legs. He rose and they rose with him. He punched at them and they coalesced about his fingers in a cool velvet gauntlet. He chanted a warding spell and they surrounded him in a midnight shield.

Wufei shuddered. Gods, what kind of magick was this? Had he been cursed? Perhaps an enemy of Eires sought his demise, or was this linked to Mueller? He didn't think there were mages in this area, but Mueller could have hired a foreigner to do the job. How was he supposed to fight this? Wufei grew more agitated yet instead of attacking him, the shadows rubbed against his legs, slipping under his clothes and brushing against his skin in cool gentle touches. If Wufei didn't know better, he would almost say they were soothing him. He frowned. What was this and what possible purpose could someone hope to achieve by it?

"Prince Wufei, there you are. I have a message from--What the fuck...?"

Wufei spun at the sound of Duo's voice. As soon as he heard it, the shadows seethed around him, twisting and churning violently at his feet. "Maxwell! Stay back!"

Duo slowly raised his sword. "What ... what ... is that thing?"

"I don't know." Wufei swallowed. "I think it's some kind of spell. It hasn't done anything to hurt me yet, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous."

"I can't just leave you like this. There's no telling what that thing will do!"

Wufei grimaced. "It doesn't matter. You forget, Rossetti is not a place of magick. Who would you call? The only thing we can do is send for a mage and hope for the best. I've already tried a warding spell of my own. It's not powerful enough."

"There has to be someone. We don't have time to write to Eires." Duo growled.

"Who?" Wufei asked simply.

Duo cursed. He stared in horror at the shadows around Wufei, which had solidified even further. About half of the thick coiled tentacles waved menacingly toward the Eirean nobleman while the others crept closer to Wufei.

Wufei fought down a surge of panic as one of the limbs--slick, black and inhuman--slithered toward him. It reached for his arm, and he couldn't help crying out.

"God damn it, get away from him!" Duo immediately surged into action. He lunged at the creature, sword raised high.

Wufei felt the sudden change of energy in the writhing mass around him and his eyes widened.

"Duo, no!"

The shout was barely out of his lips before the entire mass of shadows merged into a single body and turned, aiming straight for Duo's chest.

-----------------------------

Duo saw the shadows rushing toward him and knew he didn't have a chance, but fuck if he was going to give up without a fight. He slashed at the writhing monster, and it broke away from the single body it had formed and split once more into countless tentacles. They circled him and Duo ducked and jumped, sidestepping the murderous black limbs. A razor-thin tentacle aimed for his stomach and he rolled to the side at the last minute, barely avoiding what would have been a fatal gut wound. With a cry, Duo vaulted forward, hacking at the monster again. Yet, for every arm he slashed, it seemed like four more sprang up in its place. Out of the corner of his eye, Duo could see Wufei trying to make his way over to him, but the prince was having some trouble of his own as the sinuous limbs tried to hold him back. That did not mean good things for either of them.

Duo panted as he surveyed his handiwork. His lungs were burning and his sword hand trembled. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer. When he was forced to dodge yet another attack, he faltered. The moment of weakness was all his enemy needed to close in on him. A tentacle coiled around his neck, lifting him off the ground. Slowly, slowly it tightened. Duo choked, struggling as his air supply was cut off. He heard Wufei shouting, heard the other man's footsteps running toward him but the world was already going dark. Shit ... shit ... shit. Of all the ways to die why'd he have to choose something so damned stupid? He wouldn't even get to tell Heero goodbye.

"No! Stop it!" Wufei was yelling but his voice seemed farther and farther away. Duo's eyelids fluttered shut. It seemed his luck had run out. If there was any kind of god up there he was going to have a serious talk with him about this when he woke up on the other side.

Luckily, he never got his chance.

One minute Duo was fighting for his breath, the next, he was flung to the ground. A keening sound filled his ears as a powerful gust of wind blasted through the trees. Heavy, mottled clouds were racing across the sky, and the world became shrouded in shadow. Yet, though the wind howled and the thunder moaned, it did not rain. There was only darkness, deep as the blackest night. The sun winked out and a luminous moon, larger than anything Duo had ever seen, rose in its place. Nature had reversed itself. It was so dark that Duo could barely make out the tentacles that only a minute ago had been his biggest threat. Now he could not tell whether the danger had been eliminated or doubled. Nothing, however, could prepare him for what he saw next.

In the midst of it all was Wufei, hands raised in a fighting stance. His body was limned in silver and his dark hair streamed around him so that Duo could not tell where the shadows began and where the dark locks ended. But it was Wufei's eyes that sent a chill through Duo. They were completely blank. Gone were the dark irises. In the swirling shadow, the orbs of Wufei's eyes gleamed as silver as the moon overhead.

"Gods ... gods..." Duo croaked, scrambling backwards. What the hell was going on?

Wufei's head slowly swivelled towards him and that preternatural gaze held him in place. It was only then that Duo realized what was happening. The keening sound he could hear was not the wind at all but the howling of the tentacles themselves as they were sucked toward Wufei at incredible speed. Duo could hardly credit what his eyes were telling him, but Wufei seemed to be absorbing the shadows through his raised hands. Transfixed, he watched as the last of the tentacles wriggled violently and disappeared into Wufei's waiting palm.

There was a moment of utter stillness and then, just as abruptly as it had appeared, the darkness dissipated. Every cloud in the sky dissolved into a radiant azure. The sun shone gently overhead and even the birds resumed their trilling songs.

Duo clutched at his throat. He looked at Wufei, who was staring at his hands in shock.

"I ... I... don't think that was a spell," he said.


	13. Courtship

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear! Huge thanks also to Diane for the beta. 

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit.

A Matter of Good Sense

by Michalyn

Chapter Twelve: Courtship

Wufei stumbled and Duo rushed to his side. "Prince Wufei? Are you okay? What the fuck was that?"

Wufei rubbed his eyes, shielding them from the piercing sun. His head was pounding and he felt like he had just been pummeled by a ton of bricks. What the devil just happened? Wufei frowned, struggling to remember.

He had been fighting those ghastly black limbs when they rushed towards Duo. Wufei had felt such rage, such helplessness as the shadows curled around Duo's neck and lifted him off the grass. At that moment, all he could think of was that he couldn't allow Duo to die. Not when they'd finally become friends. A searing pain had burned through Wufei's chest then, like something inside of him had broken free. He'd shouted something. The next thing he knew he was free of the tentacles coiled around him. Everything that occurred afterwards happened in a blur. He didn't have time to think. It was as if he was being guided by some natural instinct, some unseen power. Even though all of his attacks had failed before, he suddenly knew that he could stop the shadows. In fact, as he moved towards Duo it was almost as if ... as if they were listening to him. Oh gods. Wufei stared at his hands in horror. "No, it can't be," he whispered.

But what if it was? Last night, he'd felt something happen when he'd used Grandmother Long's technique. Whatever it was had been strong enough to make him collapse, so much so that even Treize had been alarmed. Wufei thought he had failed because felt no connection to water, but what if that was not his ability at all? No matter how much he might resemble her people, he was not of Meiran's clan. There was no reason his power should manifest itself in the same way as theirs. What did he know about himself? What was the one thing that was the source of all his pain? He was a child of midnight. Those tentacles had coalesced from the shadows. Didn't that mean they belonged to him?

Wufei's thoughts raced. He wanted to deny it, but the more he thought about, it the more the evidence seemed to stare him in the face. He suddenly remembered something. Last night, when he'd thought about blowing out the candles they'd abruptly gutted. Later, he could have sworn he'd felt something cool brushing his cheek. It had felt exactly like the touch of those things that had attacked them today. Or attacked Duo... They had twined around Wufei, but had never really hurt him. When he called out to them, they had obeyed him. Wufei made a pained sound. He had hoped to become strong with Grandmother Long's training. Now he seemed doomed to become weaker.

"Prince Wufei! Prince Wufei! Are you listening to me?" Duo who had been trying to get Wufei's attention up to this point became more agitated. His voice was frantic as he grabbed Wufei by the shoulders and shook him.

Wufei turned dazedly to his friend. "Duo ... you saw what happened didn't you?"

Duo didn't answer but leaned to peer into Wufei's eyes. He waved his hand in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Wufei growled.

"Oh man, you're all right." Duo let out a relieved breath. "I thought those things had taken over you or something."

"Taken over me?"

"Yeah, I was convinced I was done for and then suddenly I could breathe again. I looked up and your eyes had gone blank. It was pretty scary. You were sucking those things into your hand. I couldn't believe it. How did you do that?"

"I ... I don't know," Wufei stammered. That was what he needed to find out and immediately. If he did not learn how to control this soon, who knew the destruction it could wreak.

"How can you not know? You mentioned that you thought it was a spell. Are you saying that thing was controlling you? If that's the case then we need to get you to a mage right away. Who knows what effects it is having even now?"

"No!"

"No? Prince Wufei..."

"I'm not being controlled." Wufei swallowed. "That thing, it's not some kind of spell or external power. I think ... I think it belongs to me."

"What?" If not for the angry bruises around Duo's throat from where the shadows had gripped him and the hoarseness of his voice even now, the expression on his face would have been funny. As it was, Wufei could find little humor in the situation.

Wufei nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath he described to Duo what Quatre had told him and everything that had happened since he'd arrived in Rossetti. Wufei explained Grandmother Long's technique and how he thought the shadows might be the latent power Quatre had spoken of. The only thing he left out was his argument with Treize and the more ... _sexual_ ... aspects of his "gift". That was too embarrassing to even speak of. "I was not sure at first but if you think about it, you were the only one they attacked." Wufei finished.

"Hmm, it does seem to be the only thing that makes sense," Duo agreed, though he seemed equally as worried as Wufei.

"Yes."

"You know, I'd always wondered," Duo murmured. He shook his head. "Don't take this the wrong way but I have always had this ... thing ... for feeling out people. Like I get a vibe from them or I can sense their energy. It makes no sense but it's saved my ass a thousand times on the battlefield. Call it instinct or a sixth sense or whatever. From the first time I met you, though I thought there was something a little weird about you."

Wufei frowned. "Weird? In what way?"

"Well, you were always intense but I always got the feeling that you were out-of-step somehow. I could never put my finger on it but it seemed like you were hiding in some way. That and..." Duo abruptly laughed.

"What?" Wufei demanded.

"Ah ... it's nothing." Duo coughed and Wufei grew suspicious.

"Lord Maxwell, I just saved your life and shared with you information that I've entrusted with no one else. Surely whatever it is you're so reluctant to reveal cannot be worse than that," he barked.

"Sorry, you're right. It's just this is not exactly the sort of thing a man tells his superior."

Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Okay ... okay. You know how this instinct of mine has saved me in combat? Well, it's also helped me off the battlefield. I can usually tell if someone is ... ah... fun and even though you were always so dour I always thought you'd be hot in bed." Duo had the grace to look sheepish.

Wufei choked. Heat suffused his face and traveled down to his neck. "Next time you're hemming and hawing, remind me to leave well enough alone," he gritted.

"Sorry."

Wufei sighed.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. I need more time to think about this and come up with a coherent plan. If I'm right about this being my power then I have to find an effective way of channeling it," Wufei answered.

"All right." Duo nodded. "You know where to find me if you need my help."

"Thanks. Oh and Duo? Just one more thing. No matter what happens you can't tell Treize about any of this. Not until I figure it out."

Duo looked skeptical. "I don't know, Wufei. I'm not sure what the connection is between what Quatre told you and the thing that attacked us but this stuff only started happening since you met Emperor Rossetti right?" Duo frowned. "I'm not going to lie. There have been a few rumors that things aren't going so well between the two of you and the last thing I want is to get in the middle of a lovers' quarrel but maybe this is something you should include Emperor Rossetti on." Something in Wufei's look must have shown how much he didn't like that idea because Duo raised his hand defensively. "Of course I could be totally wrong, but I think it's worth a try."

"No!" Wufei shouted, panicked. He took a deep breath and tried again more calmly. "No. This is no business of Treize's. This conversation is never to reach his ears, understand?"

Duo looked like he was about to argue but he pressed his lips together. He nodded. "Yeah, I completely understand."

-----------------------------------

Treize roughly splashed water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red from lack of sleep. He also had a headache he'd been unable to shake since morning. Maybe Wufei's attack had shaken something loose, he tried to joke with himself but failed. Treize grimaced. There was nothing to laugh about when every day his husband was drifting farther and farther away from him. He had spent all night thinking about his relationship with Wufei and no matter how he looked at it, things were going terribly wrong. He had to figure out what to do. And there was something else niggling at the back of Treize's mind. He didn't want to think about it but the image kept replaying itself in his head: Wufei and Duo, together in the courtyard, Duo smoothing his hands over Wufei's silken black hair. The most painful part though was Wufei's expression. He had been smiling, his expression warm and open. Smiling, when all Treize had been ever been able to squeeze out of him was a grimace.

Treize walked back to his chamber and began changing into his clothes. Beneath his pain and the confusion of his thoughts was a dark thread of jealously but also determination. He'd messed up; there was no other way to put it, but he wasn't about to let Maxwell steal his husband from right under his nose. Treize didn't care if they were the best of friends or that Duo was the finest soldier in Eires. He would do whatever it took to win Wufei over and this time he wouldn't overwhelm Wufei or force him into a corner. That approach had obviously had disastrous consequences. Treize rapidly paced the room, his boots ringing on the stone floor. What must he do to win Wufei's love? How could he prove to the younger man that he was worthy of his trust? Treize still did not have the answer but he was beginning to form a plan. First, though, he needed to get a few things. Treize grabbed his cloak and hurried down the hall.

The doors had been flung open as the maids aired and cleaned the rooms and as he approached, he caught faint snatches of the women's conversation as they bustled on with their chores. He thought he heard mention of 'Prince Wufei' and he slowed down to listen.

"...was empty," a soft voice finished.

"Eh? You mean they're sleeping in separate beds?"

"Hush, Eloise! You're too damn loud. What if someone hears us?. But yes, I clean the master's room every day and the prince is no longer in there. Syphus told me he helped move Prince Wufei's boxes to the red room with the terrace." The maid's voice dropped another few decibels. Far as I can tell, they haven't been together in _**that**_ way either. At least not since they came back from Eires."

"Breneth, them's dangerous words..." A gruffer older female voice warned.

"But I'm only saying!"

"You already said more than enough. Better stop that talk immediately. You and I both know there ain't no marriage without a consummation and if there ain't no marriage ... well I won't be the one to say what folk out there will talk about the emperor. You'd be wise to close your eyes and your ears--and that big mouth of yours too."

"It's only natural for people to wonder, Alice," Breneth grumbled. "He gave us the vote. Don't we have a right to say as we please? I got two young'uns to feed and I've got to make sure I have my faith in the right person. How can I trust anyone to feed my family that can't get a little thing like Prince Wufei into his bed?"

"Breneth!" There was the sound of someone being soundly boxed, followed by indignant cries, but by then Treize had already moved on. His hands were shaking. He had to win Wufei over. Too much was at stake.

-----------------------------------

Wufei was still deeply troubled by the incident in the garden and his conversation with Duo, but he was forced to put both aside as he hurried to Senate Hall, the center of Rossetti's political activity. He'd only had a moment to change after leaving his friend. Wufei served on Treize's foreign advisory council and he attended the daily meetings where everything from Rossetti's trade agreements to its border security was discussed. It was one of the few aspects of Rossettian life Wufei found invigorating. He was comfortable among the diplomats and learned men, and for now at least, as a newcomer, he was one step removed from the political machinations and court rivalries that were so common in Eires. It would be impossible to avoid them but Wufei was doing his best to not become enmeshed with the most obvious sycophants.

Wufei smoothed his robes as he entered the hall, which was a cacophony of voices. At his entrance, they immediately hushed to a murmur and Wufei nodded curtly to the group before taking his seat. The only unpleasant part was that despite his protestations that he would prefer to sit among the rest of the men like any other civil servant, his chair had been placed on the dais right next to Treize's.

To Wufei, Rossettian government was a curious mix of old and new. Treize's innovation and vision were visible in every aspect, and it was exciting watching the new forms of organization and procedures at work. At the same time, the old and new often conflicted with or contradicted each other and Wufei wasn't sure how much of that was due to the inevitable growing pains associated with any new venture and how much was irreconcilable.

Rossetti's government was organized in three concentric circles, with power becoming more concentrated the closer one got to the center. The outer and largest "ring" was the representative chamber made up of officials from each of Rossetti's twenty-five provinces. Each of the provinces was allowed to elect two officials to the chamber. The second "ring" was the council of twenty five elders, each nominated from the provinces. Finally there was the "Circle of Ten" of which Wufei was a part. This was the Emperor's hand-picked set of advisors who often held Rossetti's most important offices. Of course, at the very top of it all stood the Emperor who had veto power over any decisions made at the lower levels.

In uneasy relation to the whole structure was the court. Unlike in Eires, where the king and his court were the center of political activity, in Rossetti, it was an apolitical structure--at least in theory. In actuality, it was the marketplace for peddling influence, and access to the lower chamber and council was next to impossible without influence in the court. The council of elders was minimally affected by the ebb and flow of court intrigues but it was much more important for the chamber of representatives. For the ambitious young politicians who sought its seats, Treize's implicit approval greatly increased one's chances of being elected. Wufei knew Rossetti's practices were no worse than those of Eires; far from it in fact. Rossetti was more open, more efficient, more egalitarian than Eirean society in almost every way. After Treize's rough treatment of him, however, a sulky voice in Wufei's head couldn't help pointing out that it was just typical of the older man to claim to be sharing power while doing everything to make sure it was concentrated in himself.

Wufei waited as the page dispensed with the regular formalities and minor "housekeeping" announcements. These rarely pertained to Treize so he usually came in after the introductions were made. When over a half hour had passed, and Treize still did not appear, however, the room became restless. Wufei frowned. Treize was never late. No one said anything but the looks on everyone's faces showed they all feared the same thing: that King Mueller and his Northern Army were up to no good again. Assuming that if Rossetti's forces had tangled with the northern army, wherever Treize was, his captain would be with him, Wufei was just about to summon Duo to seek out the emperor and Heero, when Treize scurried in, his cloak flying behind him. He was flushed and he looked like he had just returned from a vigorous horse ride.

"My apologies, my apologies to all!" Treize called, taking his seat. "There's no cause for alarm. I was unexpectedly detained with a personal matter."

A palpable sigh of relief went through the hall. Once the excitement died down, the advisor from Pernath stood and the proceedings began as usual. Treize had barely glanced at him when he entered, but throughout the entire session, Wufei felt the weight of the older man's eyes on him, burning into him with uncommon intensity.

Wufei's expression darkened.

What was Treize up to now?

-----------------------------------

When Wufei returned to his rooms, he found a letter from Eires waiting for him. Already troubled by the day's events, confused by Treize's behavior and just plain exhausted, he approached the roll of parchment warily. Wufei unrolled the missive and sat at his desk. His heart clenched when he saw his father's familiar writing. "My Dearest, Son..." it began and for a moment that greeting alone caused pain to flitter through Wufei. If King Zechs had written though, he knew it was important. There was no avoiding what was inside. "My Dearest Son," Wufei began again:

_I hope you will forgive me for taking Trowa's place but when he told me you had written to him asking about the mage-fire project, I wanted to respond to you personally as your king, and as your father._

_Wufei, our second sun has climbed in its orbit since you left for Rossetti and yet I receive no word from you except polite greetings and official announcements. You say that you are well and enjoying your new home, yet there are rumors even here in Eires that there is little love lost between you and your husband. I know you are angry at me and your brother but I remain convinced that you do not belong in the cloister. Yet, even my conviction is not enough to condone Rossetti's mistreatment of you. You are my most precious son and Eires always protects its own. Tell me the truth of this matter and I will abide by your word. If Rossetti has insulted you, then he has insulted Eires and the price will be his life. Entrust your response to no one but my personal spy, Magreth, who will contact you through Lord Maxwell in about three Rossettian weeks. I will believe your word only. If I do not receive a response from you, I will assume that Magreth has been intercepted and Eires **will** march on Rossetti._

_Regarding the mage-fire weapons, our scientists have perfected the technology. I have answered your questions about the specifications below, but I am hesitant to send such powerful weapons to Rossetti unless I am sure of your happiness there. I eagerly await your word..._

His father then went on to describe the weapons in more detail and the fact that a single mage-fire gun had the equivalent power of ten traditional fire bombs. Currently a single Eirean military unit specialized in the use of the weapons, but they were being integrated into all of Eires' forces. Wufei continued reading, but by then, the technical descriptions barely registered over the frantic noise of his thoughts. The fact was he wasn't happy. He did not want a war but what if he could explain things to his father in a way that could avoid needless destruction?

What if, after all this madness, he could finally come home?

-----------------------------------

The gift had been almost impossible to find but Treize finally unearthed it at a tiny market far from Rossetti's capital. The bent old woman who sold the book to him had seemed as old as the tome itself. What was more, in her voice he could still detect the soft Eirean syllables he heard in Wufei's own dignified tones. That had been Treize's first clue that he had stumbled onto a real treasure.

Treize had never taken much interest in Wufei's martial arts training but he did know it was very important to Wufei and having been on the receiving end of that training, he also understood its effectiveness. Thus, when Treize heard that someone had spotted what appeared to be one of the missing canons of Eirean martial arts, he was determined to find it. What better gift to begin his courtship of Wufei with? Considering how strained things were between them, Treize knew he needed something that would be impossible for Wufei to reject. If he could get Wufei to soften just a little, maybe there was a chance for him to prove to his husband that he could change. If Wufei shut him out, no amount of wooing would make a difference.

It was a gamble but the stakes were too high to ignore. Treize had been late to the advisory council because it had taken time to contact the empire's leading historical scholar and have him verify the authenticity of the piece. And it was real all right. The old scholar had almost wept when he discovered what he held in his hands. The sight had filled Treize with tremulous hope. If the old man was so moved and he was a Rossettian, what would Wufei's reaction be?

Treize carefully unwrapped the book from its paper. Its worn leather binding was smooth to the touch. Treize sent up a prayer to the gods. If this did not work, he did not know what else would. Beside him were other more conventional gifts: perfumed oils, silken robes and exotic sweets. These would come next as slowly, slowly he tried to find a place in Wufei's heart.

Treize sighed, rubbing his temples. Even though he'd taken the white willow bark recommended by the physician, the headache which had plagued him all day only seemed to have intensified. Treize rose with the gift, thinking to bring it to Wufei immediately, but the sudden sharp pain lancing through his head forced him to reconsider. He set the book aside and staggered to the bed. When he leaned forward, two bright drops of blood spattered the pristine sheets. Bringing his hand to his face, he discovered the warm trickle of blood down his nose. Treize frowned. What in Rossetti...? He hadn't had a nosebleed since he was a boy. The stress of the past few days must be getting to him.

Puzzled, and still murmuring to himself, Treize went to the bathroom to wash his hands and make a wet compress. He supposed the gift could wait one more night. He would get some rest, then he would see to this matter of courtship.

-----------------------------------

Down the hall, Wufei slept fitfully. His eyes tracked feverishly behind their closed lids and he mumbled under his breath. A soft breeze stirred the curtains, revealing the golden moon. The wind tickled his face, cooling the sweat on his brow. From out of the darkness something moved. The shadows swayed and coalesced. Rushing towards the bed, they circled Wufei, soothing him. He gave a shuddery sigh and the furrow on his brow eased.

He slept.


	14. Lovers

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit.

**This chapter is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes**

A Matter of Good Sense

by Michalyn

Chapter Thirteen: Lovers

-------------------

Heero rubbed the soft strands of Duo's hair between his fingers. His lover was asleep and in a rare moment of vulnerability, he appeared completely relaxed. Duo's hair was tangled about him and Heero brushed the silky lock draped over the other man's hip. It slipped away to reveal a pale scar, one of many on Duo's leanly muscled body. He had as many as Heero did and Heero thought them beautiful silent testaments to his lover's resilience and strength.

Everything about Duo was beautiful though, Heero thought with a smirk. His eyes lingered over Duo's features. He had been surprised when Duo first stumbled in on him that day by the river but Heero had taken in those molten purple eyes and the even more telling bulge in Duo's breeches and after that ... well ... never let it be said that Heero was one to let an opportunity slip by him. The sex was good, amazing, mind-blowing, but they were both pleasantly surprised to find they were compatible in other ways as well. Duo didn't seem bothered by Heero's gruffness or his quietness and Heero understood the shadows behind Duo's smile.

Heero could not ask for more. He worried though. How long could they stay together? Lately, Emperor Rossetti had been troubled and the cause was obvious. It seemed the closer Heero and Duo became, the more Emperor Rossetti and Prince Wufei drifted apart. If things should not work out, Heero's and Duo's loyalties would be divided. Heero was not religious. In fact, the only thing he had ever believed in was his own sword arm. Until Duo that is. Now he blindly sent up a plea to the gods, the ancestors, the forces of nature--whatever power that might exist--to allow them the sliver of happiness they'd found in an otherwise dark world.

As he pondered, Duo stirred. He blinked drowsily and yawned. "Hey, lover," he greeted, his voice husky with sleep.

"Hey, yourself," Heero said gruffly. He kept stroking Duo's hair.

Duo smiled. "Why the long face so early in the morning? His face darkened a little. "I had some not-so-fun dreams. Did ... did I attack you again?"

"Idiot," Heero growled, seeing Duo's expression. He rolled on top of the other man, pinning him to the mattress. "You did **b_ut_**..." Heero quickly interrupted before Duo could apologize, "that's nothing. Just a little occupational hazard." Heero cracked a smile. "I was just thinking. Probably too much."

"Thinking? About what?" You looked pretty intense just now."

"About this..." Heero smoothed his hand down Duo's torso. As always he marveled at the frission of electricity that seemed to flow between them whenever they touched. Heero kept moving lower until he found what he really wanted. He stroked Duo, even as he bent to capture his lover's lips.

"Liar," Duo groaned, already arching hungrily into Heero's caress.

"Mmm. What are you going to do about it?"

Duo wrestled Heero until he'd reversed their positions. He grinned. "How about this?"

"Hmph. I think I like the sound of that," Heero purred, already pulling Duo closer. If he had any lingering worries, he let them rest for now. Besides, with their future so uncertain they might as well enjoy every moment to the full.

-----------------------------------

Wufei propped his chin on his hand as he scribbled onto the parchment. Five more rolls rested beside him and those were only the ones he had completed. A box of many more papers awaited his attention. Now that he was part of the council, he was back to his usual volume of work. There was still so much to learn but Wufei was grateful for the work. It was interesting and it kept him busy. Usually by the time he left his office, practiced with Meiran and finished his own exercises, the day had slipped through his fingers.

For the past few nights, Wufei had eaten a quiet dinner alone and had gone to bed early. Occasionally Duo kept him company but after the trauma his friend had suffered because of the shadows, Wufei had granted Duo the evening off. He was used to being alone, but even in Eires Wufei spent most of his free time at the temple. It meant that even when he was not actively socializing, he was at least surrounded by the voices of the students.

No matter how difficult things were, whenever he was at the temple he had a sense of belonging to something bigger than himself. It was hard to recreate that in a new place. Of course, if Wufei wanted company there was always the main dining room but that was where Treize ate and Wufei did not feel any more inclined to suffer through the awkward silence that punctuated their meals any more than he was sure Treize did. The less they saw of each other the better really. If they could not love passionately then the least they could do was stay out of each other's way.

The niggling problem of the robes and the mating ceremony was always at the back of Wufei's mind, especially since his symptoms continued to persist, though with much less intensity than before. Wufei did not know if this was because living with Treize, he was always near the older man and Treize's balancing energy helped him despite the fact that they did not get along or because of his discovery of his true power and his attempts to control it. Three days after the shadows had attacked Duo, Wufei could no longer deny that the dangerous appendages belonged to him. That didn't mean he had any more insight into how to deal with it just yet, however.

Wufei sighed, setting aside his pen and ink. Sunlight spilled onto the desk from the window and he could see the verdant green of the gardens. What a beautiful day. It reminded him of the late summer days he spent reading in the palace gardens as a boy. He'd fallen asleep on the warm stone benches more times than he could count. The maids always scolded him claiming that he'd get sunburned but Wufei never listened. Besides, Quatre was the one who blistered easily, not him. No matter how many times he was reprimanded he always went back to his favorite place. Wufei sighed once more as a wave of nostalgia washed over him. He was just picking up his pen again when someone knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Wufei called, thinking it was one of the pages bringing the ledger he had requested. When the person did not enter, Wufei repeated his request, this time more loudly. Still, no one stepped forward. The soft knocking only came again after a moment. Wufei made an exasperated sound and moved towards the door. He pulled it open. "Yes?" he barked.

"Kala." Treize stepped forward, staring down at Wufei. He was carrying a large parcel.

Wufei immediately stiffened. "Excuse me. I did not realize this room was in use. I'll get my things." Wufei turned on his heel and began gathering up his papers.

"Kala, wait, please. I don't need the room and I'm not here to disturb your work. Please don't leave. A moment of your time is all I ask."

Wufei hesitated; he remained facing the desk. "For what?" he ground out.

"An apology." Treize's footsteps moved closer. "I ... I've spent a long time thinking and it's made me realize some things about myself that aren't easy to swallow, but are true all the same. I've been manipulative and selfish and have abused whatever little trust you had in me as your husband. You are right: my behavior has been despicable and I have no excuse for it except to say that I would like the chance to try again--to be the kind of man you would want to spend the rest of your life with. I..." Treize trailed off. "Please, Wufei, let me try again. Let **_us_** try again. I know we can make this work."

Wufei's throat worked soundlessly. He finally spun around. "Why? You're not the only one who has been thinking. You've always been good with words, Treize but it's the actions that don't follow up." Wufei rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling very weary. "No ... that's not entirely fair. I know I've also contributed to this but I don't know how to be different and maybe we should stop deluding ourselves and accept that we're just not compatible. Forget robes, forget fate, forget whatever age-old prophecy all the seers in the world spout. There are times to fight and there are times to just ... let go."

"No, Kala I refuse to believe that," Treize insisted, his eyes burning into Wufei's. "Despite everything that's happened I still think there is something between us. Even before I knew of any prophecy, I thought you were the most beautiful man in the world."

Wufei's eyes widened. He shook his head. "Treize..."

Treize reached for Wufei, then pulled his hand back with visible effort. "I won't push you but just think about it, please. I'll be waiting, however long it takes."

Wufei started to say something but Treize quickly interrupted him.

"Please, Wufei."

Wufei finally relented. He nodded.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me, Wufei. I know it might be presumptuous, but I brought something for you." Treize extended the parcel he had been holding up until this point. It was carefully wrapped in gilded paper.

Wufei balked. "I said I would think about it; there's no need to buy me off with expensive gifts. Those things mean nothing to me," he said sharply.

"I'm not trying to buy you off, Kala. I just want to show you how important you are to me. You said yourself that actions matter, not words. Then allow me to prove my sincerity with this gift. "

Wufei pressed his lips together. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to accept anything from Treize at this point. The pleading look in the older man's eyes though was hard to ignore. Wufei took the gift but he made no move to open it. Treize seemed to understand.

"It's all right, Kala. You can open it whenever you feel comfortable. I promised I wouldn't overstay my welcome so I'll take my leave now." Treize paused as he turned to go. "Thank you for listening to me, Wufei."

Wufei did not say anything. When Treize left he brought the gift to his desk and rested it next to his papers. Slumping into his seat, Wufei buried his face in his hands.

-----------------------------------

Wufei did not move for a long time after Treize left. The gift lay before him, but he could not bring himself to open it. He had a sense that opening it would mean he had accepted it, that he was somehow indebted to Treize, and that was the last thing Wufei wanted. Yet ... he couldn't help feeling there was something different this time about Treize's words. Oh, he was extravagant as ever with his flattery but that was something Wufei was both used to and consistently ignored. Claims about his supposed beauty did nothing to move him, but the look in Treize's eyes had, if only a little. For the first time Wufei had sensed true sincerity in the other man and that made Wufei feel ... _something_. It was neither hope nor affection, but whatever he felt was enough to make Wufei uncertain.

Wufei gingerly slid the gift across the desk, his hands hesitating over the fine wrapping. Was it worth it? He was so afraid of allowing himself to feel anything for Treize, only to be disappointed all over again.

Taking a deep breath, Wufei carefully unwrapped the present, which was quite heavy. He was half expecting some extravagant outfit or worse, jewelry, so when Wufei peeled back the paper to reveal the worn leather binding, his heart stopped. In one glance he had recognized the age-old insignia of the Shenlong and the book's title. Wufei lifted the volume with trembling hands. He flipped it over to the rear end paper and there, in fading script was the secret Shenlong verse that proved its authenticity. How could it be? The best Shenlong scholars had searched for years to find the Lotus Manual. How could it now be in his hands?

There were six canons of the Shenlong discipline, each dealing with a different aspect of the philosophy and practice. Expanding upon the canons were fifteen lesser texts. The most important and radical of these was the Lotus Manual. Written just 100 cycles before Wufei's birth, it was also the most recent of the philosophies. Claiming to have the vision for the future of the Shenlong, not only did the Lotus Manual introduce complex new techniques, but it called for a fundamental rethinking of the foundational philosophies. It had been lost, however, during King Quinze's rule in a war with one of the tribal kingdoms.

At that moment, to say Wufei was stunned could not even begin to describe what he was feeling. Where by the gods had Treize found it? How had he even known what it was? _Did_ he even realize what he had given Wufei? But of course he had, Wufei chided himself. This was Treize after all. The man was anything if not deliberate and given the tension between them it was clear he had gone to much trouble to get the book. Wufei did not even want to think of what it might have cost.

His instinctive reaction was to return it. He could not accept something of this value from Treize. Yet, even as Wufei thought so, he rebelled against it. He had one of the most valuable pieces of Shenlong history in his possession. He would be a fool not to treasure it with his life. If he accepted it, however, what would that mean for his relationship with Treize? Wufei did not want to give the older man the wrong impression.

When he was honest with himself, Wufei admitted that perhaps he did feel something for Treize but he didn't know if it was enough to save their marriage and the last thing he needed was for Treize to think he somehow had him in his power. Experience had taught Wufei that that only led to misery. But what was he supposed to do now? How should he handle this?

Wufei stared at the book. Finally, he pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and began composing a letter to Shinsen O.

-----------------------------------

Treize's heart was pounding as he left the study. Once he was out of earshot, he released a tremulous cheer. That had gone much better than he expected. True, Wufei had not opened the gift, but he had accepted it and with the younger man, even the smallest blessings counted.

For the first time in a long time, Treize was filled with hope. So often he was frustrated or exasperated with Wufei that had forgotten the few tender moments they'd had together. The memories of those bright times returned to Treize now and he was filled with yearning. He remembered the first evening they'd spent in Rossetti and how they had read together in bed. Wufei had not fought or closed himself off from him then, even through the racier passages. No, he'd surprised Treize with a biting humor and wit and an endearing shyness. It brought home to Treize the depth of what he had lost.

Where would they be now if he had been honest with Wufei? Certainly they would not be sleeping in separate beds. Treize sighed. Determined, he shook himself out of his dark thoughts. Looking to the past was useless. The future was all that mattered. And not just any future, Treize reminded himself, but one with Wufei in it. Yes, that was the only outcome which was acceptable. Treize hurried down the stairs to summon the steward. This was no time to be entertaining thoughts of defeat. He had a dinner to plan and a husband to woo. With any luck, he'd be one step closer to winning Wufei before the night was over.

-----------------------------------

"All right, one more kata and then we're done for the day," Wufei announced, nodding at Meiran.

"Aww, already? Can't we do a few more exercises, Master Wufei?"

"No, that's enough." Wufei shook his head, though he understood Meiran's eagerness. The girl was truly gifted. In just a few short days she had mastered techniques that others took months to perfect. When he thought how good she might become, a quiver of excitement ran through Wufei. He had finally found a student whom he believed could surpass him. She was a prodigy and he too was tempted to push her further, to see how high she could fly, but Wufei knew it was better not to do too much too soon, especially in these initial stages.

Though it might not seem that way to Meiran, they were progressing quite rapidly. However, the katas were stressful on the joints and muscles, even more so as the techniques became more complex. Wufei, ever mindful of Meiran's young age, was careful not to overburden her childish limbs. That meant shorter exercises and interweaving a lot more strength training than Meiran would have liked. She was hotheaded and proud and initially complained loudly about things going too slowly but after being forced into yet more strength training as a form of discipline, she now quietly, if not meekly deferred to Wufei's better judgment.

Wufei never showed it, but he greatly enjoyed those flares of temper. Meiran was spirited and strong willed and those were important qualities in a warrior. He wanted to teach her enough control so that she was not impulsive, but not so much that it quenched the fire within her. Besides, it reminded Wufei of his own hot tempered ways when he first started training. Reflecting on it now Wufei saw that he had focused too much on suppressing his temper instead of channeling it and he hoped to help Meiran avoid that mistake. He went up to the little girl who was very reluctantly putting away the wooden staff she had been practicing with.

"Come on, hurry put the staff and weights away. I have something for you."

"For me?" Meiran tossed the training materials in a haphazard pile and hurried back to Wufei. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

Wufei didn't have to say anything. He merely folded his arms and Meiran slinked back to tidy up the pile. "Good, now this is what I wanted to give you," he told her when she was done. "If you're to master the Sheelokata, you'll need to start understanding more of the philosophy behind it. I would like to teach you the Eirean language as well as the specific old forms that appear in Shenlong texts. Here is the first list of characters that I want you to memorize," Wufei said gruffly, as he handed Meiran the roll of parchment.

"That means I'm officially your student now, doesn't it? I knew I could convince you!" Meiran whooped, eagerly grabbing the paper. She grinned, not deterred in the least by Wufei's formidable expression.

Wufei cleared his throat. "In any case, you'll have a new schedule starting tomorrow: We'll spend the first hour with the language lessons, and the remaining time will be for your usual training. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Wufei."

"Good. Then you're dismissed for today."

"Thanks, Master Wufei." Meiran bowed and gathered up her things.

As usual, Wufei saw her off, then he headed back to the palace, his good mood fading the closer he got to the entrance. With Meiran's training completed and Duo gone for the evening, it seemed he would find little joy here tonight. Wufei slowly ascended the staircase to his bedroom. The letter he'd written Shinsen O was on his mind as he undressed and entered the bath which was waiting for him. Unlike the room he had shared with Treize, this one did not have an adjacent bathing chamber so a tub had to be brought in on mornings and evenings.

In the end, Wufei had decided to keep the book. At the same time, he felt compelled to return it to its rightful place in Eires. It did not seem right to keep something so important to himself. That was why he'd written Shinsen O. He hoped to read the manual and send it off to the temple shortly afterwards where all Shenlong students could benefit from its wisdom.

Wufei left the tub and dressed. When he was almost done, he was startled by the sound of a servant knocking on his door to beg an audience. Wufei smoothed his clothes and his hair, then went to find out why he was needed.

"Yes?" Wufei inquired as he opened the door. The servant bowed deeply.

"Prince Wufei, I come with a dinner invitation from Emperor Rossetti."

"Dinner invitation?"

"Yes, my lord. Emperor Rossetti would like to know if you would do him the pleasure of joining him this evening."

Wufei instinctively began to refuse when he remembered the Lotus Manual. No matter how suspicious he was of Treize's intentions, the older man had given him something precious and he was honor bound to at least thank him. Pressing his lips together, Wufei nodded. "Tell Emperor Rossetti I shall be there shortly."

"Yes, my lord." The servant bowed once more and left.

Wufei squared his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he headed to the dining room.

Treize was seated at the dining table when Wufei arrived, but there was no food prepared. Wufei sighed. He was such a fool. For a moment, he'd actually begun to give Treize the benefit of the doubt. He should have known better than to take anything the older man said at face value. As Wufei warily approached, Treize looked up. He must have seen something in Wufei's expression, for he stood quickly.

"Kala, I'm so glad you could join me. Come, dinner is waiting in the garden."

In the garden? Wufei raised an eyebrow as he was led outside. A small table had been placed beneath the rose trellis and even in the glow of the candle lanterns the pink and white blooms were gorgeous. Wufei was used to the extravagances of the ruling class but the plates and goblets crafted from stained hand-blown glass took even his breath away. The silverware was also of a delicate filigree. It was all so lavish, so intimate that Wufei did not know how to react. And that was not even speaking of the food itself. Clearly Treize wanted to make an impression.

"Kala? Won't you join me?" Treize asked Wufei who was still poised on the patio step.

"Ah ... pardon me," Wufei murmured, gingerly taking his seat at the table.

"Here, let me pour you some wine." Treize filled his own goblet then reached over to begin filling Wufei's. "Shall I propose a small toast?"

"Look, Treize. I don't want to give you the wrong idea--" Wufei blurted, interrupting him.

Treize set his goblet back down. "Oh?" he asked softly.

"Yes ... I only came to thank you for the book. It ... it means a lot to be able to restore such an important part of history to the Shenlong."

Treize smiled. "I'm happy I could find it for you. And as to getting the wrong impression, it does not matter to me why you decided to come, only that you did. I meant what I said this morning, Kala."

"Please don't call me that," Wufei, said exasperatedly, looking away from Treize's warm gaze.

"You mean 'Kala'? Why?"

_'Because I'm not your lover' Wufei_ wanted to scream. Instead he shook his head and murmured, "There was a time when it might have been appropriate, but we are far from that point right now. These endearments ... they are empty."

"Only if we let them."

"Treize--"

"I have missed you, Wufei." Treize's eyes reflected the candlelight. His expression was filled with such naked yearning that Wufei would have pulled away if not for Treize's hand sliding over his. Wufei's fingers jerked, then stilled. "I've missed you, Kala," Treize repeated, bringing Wufei's hand to his lips. His kissed his trembling fingers and the pulse throbbing in Wufei's wrist before gently releasing him.

Wufei stared at Treize in the flickering light, unable to speak. His throat was dry and his heart was pounding so hard that he could not catch his breath. He closed his eyes. Why, after all that happened did he still respond to this man?

"Because we are meant for each other," Treize insisted huskily.

Wufei started; he flushed. Had he said that out loud? He was sure he hadn't. Wufei rose. "I ... I should go..."

Treize shot to his feet. "Please, Wufei, don't leave. Is this really so terrible? I promised that I would not force you or hurt you and I meant that. Something made you come here tonight and I refuse to believe it was just a sense of obligation about an old book. I don't think you believe it either. Give us a chance, Wufei. I know we can make this work."

Wufei was half turned away, his fists clenched at his sides. Slowly he returned to the table and Treize made a sound of gratitude.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence with the sound of the crickets filling the air and the roses spilling their lingering perfume into the night.

-----------------------------------

After all the plates were cleared away, Treize walked Wufei back to the foyer. It was late and all was quiet except for the faint sounds of the remaining servants moving about the kitchen. They stopped beneath the large candle-lit chandelier and Wufei took a deep breath.

"Thank you ... for the book ... and the dinner," he murmured, giving a small bow. The dinner had been awkward. Too much had passed between them and they'd drifted so far apart that neither had known what to say to each other. Every word was a potential weapon and so they both retreated to the safety of silence. Yet, for all of that it had not been a complete failure. The food was delicious, the garden even more beautiful and whatever else could be said, Treize had clearly put a lot of effort into the entire thing. Wufei could appreciate that at least.

Treize stepped closer with a smile. "Again, thank you for joining me. I hope you'll consider spending time with me again."

Wufei started to say something but Treize pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh ... don't say yes or no right now. Just think about it, Kala."

Wufei's lashes lowered; he nodded.

Treize searched his features. He lifted his hand and when Wufei did not pull away, he gently tilted his face upwards. "Kala ... forgive me for asking this but how are you feeling? You moved away and I worry..." the older man trailed off.

There was no mistaking what Treize was asking and Wufei flushed at having the matter of the fever spells brought up so openly. "I'm fine," he muttered.

"All right ... all right. That wasn't a challenge. I only wanted to make sure that you were well," Treize cooed when Wufei began to pull away. He hesitated. "I know the idea may seem repulsive to you right now, but if you should need me in that way, I am here."

"Thank you but no. That won't be necessary. I ... I'm sure I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will but it doesn't have to be that way, Wufei. I can ensure both your comfort and your pleasure if you'll let me."

Wufei was supremely uncomfortable with his conversation. He didn't like the fluttery feeling in his stomach and at that moment he only wanted to leave the husky promises in Treize's voice and return to the safety of his room. This time, when he stepped away, Treize did not stop him.

"Sorry, I ... I have to go," Wufei blurted, bowing again and turning on his heel.

"Good night, Kala," Treize called as Wufei took the stairs two at a time.

Wufei barely heard him. He rushed to his bedroom and locked the door behind him, his heart pounding in his chest.


	15. Passion

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit.

This chapter is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes.

A Matter of Good Sense

by Michalyn

Chapter Fourteen: Passion

**To keep with this site's policies, this chapter has been edited to remove any explicit content. Please visit my site for the full version.**

Notes: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. The past few months have been some of the hardest I've had in a long time. I've been quite sick and I just couldn't find the energy or inspiration to write. Still, I have been looking forward to this chapter for a long while so I hope you'll forgive me if it's a little indulgent.

--------------------------------------------------

Though they were more than halfway through autumn, the day was unseasonably warm. Treize wiped the sweat inching down his forehead with the corner of his sleeve. The cloak he'd worn earlier this morning was rolled into a tight bundle in front of him, rendered useless by the heat. Treize had just returned from his daily rounds and a sparring session with Heero. Tired, with the afternoon sun beating down on him and a half hour ride still between him and the palace, Treize was not eager to spend more time in the blistering heat. He was not the only one suffering; a lather of sweat foamed Porphyro's flanks.

Treize veered off the path towards the shaded watering hole he knew was nearby to give the horse a drink. He dismounted, and as he moved to tether Porphyro to a tree, Treize suddenly realized he was not alone. There, on the eastern bank was Wufei's own horse and beside it, the small familiar figure of Treize's husband. Wufei had tossed his tunic onto the grass and he was bare-chested. He was left in loose trousers belted at the waist with a thick band of cloth. Just like Treize, it seemed Wufei had sought refuge from the heat and had abandoned the scorching palace courtyard where he usually practiced for the shade of the trees. He moved now in a series of lightning fast moves, which took Treize's breath away.

Wufei struck out viciously at his invisible opponent. In the same fluid motion he spun off the ground in a roundhouse kick before landing and rapidly repeating a number of specialized jabs. Sweat poured down his back, forehead and chest, making his skin gleam with moisture but Wufei persisted, driving his body to the very limits of endurance and beyond. His braid slapped against his skin with each movement and dark silky wisps escaped his hair tie, clinging to his face in wet tendrils.

Treize's only experience with Wufei's training had not been a pleasant one and apart from the knowledge that it made his husband a dangerous man to contend with, he did not know much about the discipline the younger man so revered. He was not sure what he thought Wufei's exercises entailed, but he had not anticipated such an exquisite display of skill and grace. Wufei's movements were intricate and as rhythmic as a dancer's. Treize found them beautiful. He watched transfixed, retreating to the shadows, lest he interrupt the choreography, or worse, chase his husband away.

Treize did not know how long he stood there, straining to catch every movement but Wufei finally stilled. The younger man was breathing heavily and he paused to take a drink from the water skin hanging from his saddle. Treize had hung back to avoid disturbing Wufei, but now that his husband was done, he was wary of giving him any more reason to mistrust him and he stepped forward to announce his presence.

He did not get very far.

On his side of the lake, completely unaware of Treize, Wufei was loosening his hair. He took off his shoes then his hands went to his belt.

Treize gasped as Wufei's pants dropped around his ankles. His mouth went dry as Wufei unwound his loincloth and set it aside. All of Treize's pent up desire from the past few weeks flared to life and he was instantly hard. He trembled, seized by a sudden fever. He knew he should turn away and leave but after being unable to even touch Wufei, seeing him like this was too much.

Wufei was even more beautiful than he remembered. His muscles were sleek and taut, his buttocks perfectly round and tight. The dark fall of his hair stirred in the sluggish breeze, caressing Wufei's body just as Treize wished he could. When Wufei entered the lake, the water brushing up to his thighs, Treize couldn't help looking there, following the ascent of the water to Wufei's genitals.

Stifling a groan, Treize stepped out into the clearing. He was only a man, a man with human desires and his need for Wufei was a fire burning in his veins. It was not so much lust as a primal hunger to be with the man who filled his every waking thought and haunted his dreams. Was it so wrong to want to hold him? Treize did not think. He simply removed his own clothes and entered the lake.

For a moment, everything was still as Wufei bathed himself, leaning back to dip his hair in the water, but Treize's splashing alerted him and he spun around.

"Treize! What are you doing here?" he growled.

" The same thing as you, I'd wager. It was hot so I stopped to give Porphyro a drink. I didn't expect to find you here."

Wufei flushed, crossing his arms in front of himself. He was obviously self-conscious and had put a marked distance between himself and Treize. He also sank lower in the water. "I'll be out of here shortly," he insisted, yet made no move to leave.

Treize guessed his dilemma and for the first time he was grateful for his husband's shyness. Wufei would not willingly bathe with him, but getting out would mean exposing himself to Treize, which was even more intolerable from Wufei's perspective. From Treize's perspective, it meant a little more time with his husband, even though he might not be able to touch him. Treize swam closer.

"Don't leave on my account. It's beautiful out here and the lake is big enough for both of us, don't you think?"

Wufei nodded stiffly and Treize sighed, his passion fading as he was confronted with the extent of his husband's distaste for him.

"Relax, Kala. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Wufei swallowed; his jaw clenched for a moment. Finally, he said: "Where were you coming from when you stopped here? Have there been any new leads on the attack that occurred a few weeks ago?"

Treize was speechless for a moment. Wufei was actually making idle conversation with him? A warm feeling spread inside of him, inspired by the spark of hope burning in his breast.

"Ah," he stammered, "I was training with Heero. As for the attack, unfortunately we've made no progress. We know it's Mueller, but we've got nothing concrete we can use against him. That means all we can do is strengthen our defense. Right now, Heero and Lord Maxwell have been working with the soldiers to accomplish that. I visited the armory today and I can already see the improvements in the men's techniques. Truth be told, I'm surprised at how well Yuy and Maxwell work together. An unlikely pair if I ever saw one, but they seem to have become friends."

"Well, they are both fighting men and Duo was not born into the nobility. He has always preferred the company of soldiers to the court. They're different but they may have more in common than meets the eye."

"Yes, I suppose you're quite right." Treize cupped a handful of water and let it spill through his fingers. The droplets plopped into the water, creating a wave of intersecting ripples. "You seem to know Lord Maxwell very well," he murmured, without looking up.

Wufei nodded, twisting the hank of his hair over his shoulder and squeezing the water from it. "I guess you could say we grew up together though we were never close as children. For a long time he was just one of the many orphans sold to the army, but he was skilled and quickly caught the attention of the captains. The courtiers noticed him too, but for a different reason altogether." Wufei looked up. "Duo had stuck mostly to the soldiers quarters before that, but afterwards he became a familiar face around the palace as he was involved in one affair after another. I ... I never thought of it until now but I don't know how many of those were willing," Wufei murmured, a frown darkening his brow.

Treize could just imagine. An orphaned boy did not have any power against a nobleman who set his eyes upon him, especially not when that nobleman could make or break his career at a single word. He turned to Wufei. "And now? Are you and he good friends?"

A rare smile played about Wufei's lips. "Yes ... yes I think we have become that," he said softly.

"Is that so?" Something twisted inside of Treize. That smile said it all. He had guessed but had not wanted to believe that Wufei's affections might belong to another. Was it already too late for them? Treize remembered the yearning he'd seen in Wufei's face after they'd eaten dinner. That was not a look of a man in love with his rival, he told himself fiercely. He did not care how many noblemen Maxwell had bedded. Treize was not going to allow him to steal Wufei away from him. He would do whatever it took to make sure of that.

While Treize was lost in his musings, Wufei squeezed the excess water from his hair. "Well, I better go. I still need to review the minutes of this week's council meeting," he said.

"All right." Treize was disappointed but he did not let it show. He turned away, allowing Wufei to exit without any awkwardness. Treize heard the younger man pause. Wufei murmured a soft "thank you" and then there was the splashing of the water as he headed towards the bank. Treize waited until he thought his husband was dressed before turning around once more so he could also leave the lake.

Wufei was already climbing onto his mount by the time Treize pulled on his clothes and the older man was surprised when Wufei did not ride away but instead waited for Treize to untether Porphyro.

"Should we ride back together?" he asked gruffly.

Treize's eyebrows shot to his hairline. He leapt onto Porphyro in one smooth movement, his heart bursting with emotion. He wanted to tell Wufei that he would follow him to Eires and back if he asked him to but he didn't. Instead, Treize rode up to Wufei with a smile. "Lead the way."

Wufei nodded. He touched his heels to Nataku's flank and led them out into the sunlight together.

--------------------------------

Later that evening, Treize found Wufei in the garden. In the weeks since their dinner together, it seemed his husband had begun spending more time outside, frequently taking his evening meals there as well. Sometimes Maxwell would join him, but most times Wufei was alone. He never visted during the day. It was only when night had fallen that he could be seen sitting amongst the flowers. Treize often watched him from the study window and though they were apart, the sight of Wufei wandering beneath his window gave Treize a sense of quiet companionship that was missing from their daily interactions.

Treize was still surprised at how much Wufei enjoyed Rossettian evenings. Even with all of Quatre's talk about Wufei's affinity for night, Treize could not imagine that anyone raised under Eires' twin suns would be comfortable in darkness, and yet, Wufei sought it out like a long lost friend. Sometimes, when Treize looked up from his papers, he would find that he'd completely lost sight of him, for Wufei lingered where the shadows were deepest and he took shelter under the darkest eaves. It gave Treize pause. He didn't trust magick but he had already accepted that he could not ignore it. If Wufei was indeed a child of darkness, what must it have been like to be born in a place that automatically denied such an essential part of himself? His husband was still a mystery to him, but every night Wufei spent in the garden gave Treize a little more insight into at least one part of his lover's pain.

Tonight, though, Treize wasn't content to watch. Something in the air called to him; or maybe it was just the memory of the lake which pushed him forward. Whatever it was, Treize found himself abandoning his papers (he could not concentrate anyway) and going downstairs. A little twilight gray still lingered in the sky so Wufei had not ventured far. He was sitting on one of the marble benches that dotted the well-manicured lawns. Treize was always hesitant to approach since he could not count on being welcomed. Right then Wufei looked so deep in thought that he began questioning whether he'd been too rash in deciding to disturb him. Treize was still hovering on the verge of indecision when Wufei turned his way.

"Treize?" He didn't appear annoyed, merely puzzled.

Treize stepped forward. "Ah ... well ... my apologies for interrupting. I just thought... I saw you outside and it occurred to me how beautiful it was out here. I thought I would come to enjoy it a bit." Treize cleared his throat and stammered. His last sentence was left hanging like a question. To his own ears he sounded foolish and uncertain. Had he really been reduced to such clumsiness? He could charm any man it seemed except the one who mattered. Treize was still berating himself and had already prepared himself for a rebuff when Wufei blinked and shrugged.

"Oh," he murmured.

He didn't make room for Treize on the bench beside him but he did not turn him away either. Treize decided to take his chances. "May I sit?" he asked quietly.

Wufei scooted over. Now that he was close, Treize could see that despite his cloak Wufei was shivering. It had cooled down since the afternoon but not nearly enough to be chilly. At least Treize did not think so. Whatever he felt though, he did not want Wufei to be uncomfortable.

"Kala, you are cold. Why don't you go in? I'll order some tea."

Wufei waved him off. "No, it'll pass."

"But surely there is no point in freezing. I'll have a blanket brought out at least. You can..."

"Treize, I'm not cold. It happens every night and every night it passes. I don't want to go inside. Being out here helps."

Treize's lips parted in confusion, but then he noticed Wufei's hands gripping the edge of the bench. They were white-knuckled with strain. Treize finally understood. He touched Wufei's forehead and cursed. The younger man was burning up.

"Oh, Wufei," he sighed. Why do you do this to yourself? Treize wanted to ask, but they'd traveled that road too many times before. He knew it would do no good. Instead he murmured, "You said every night. You mean you've gone through this every night since we ... since we took separate beds?"

Wufei hesitated. Finally, he shrugged again.

Treize closed his eyes. "And you come here because...? I've seen you many times through the library window."

Wufei seemed surprised at that. Treize hadn't meant to spy and he hoped his husband was not angry.

Wufei was staring across the lawn. His face was hard to read in the shadows but there was an unmistakable weariness about him that spoke of how much the daily cycle of these episodes had taken out of him. "I come here because I have to. Because the darkness is the only thing that seems to help."

"To help?"

"The pain," Wufei said dully. He stood. "I should go."

"No, wait!" Treize grabbed Wufei's wrist and the smaller man visibly flinched. Treize dropped him as he had been burned.

"I'm sorry, does my touch also cause you pain?" Treize ground out, devastated. What hope was there for reconciliation when he could not even hold Wufei in his arms?

Wufei's fists were clenched, his shoulders hunched as though shielding himself for a blow.

"Your touch ... does not pain me," he gritted. "But it makes it much more difficult afterwards so please, just _**don't**_.... I have been trained all my life to deal with pain but every technique requires consistency. I cannot keep swinging from one extreme to the other. And with this it is not only the contrast that makes it difficult, the pain itself worsens after we cross paths--even through the most careless touch--only to break apart again." Wufei shuddered. "I can't anymore. I just can't."

Treize frowned, trying to make sense of this. "Contrast? But I...." he trailed off.

Treize didn't need to finish. He suddenly got it. He understood with such clarity that it took his breath away. Heat burned through him and Treize was the one trembling.

"Are you saying..." he began hoarsely, "Are you saying that being apart from me causes you pain ... and that even the smallest touch from me brings you pleasure?" Treize stood. "Is that the contrast you're talking about? Is that why it is so painful for you when we run away from each other? Why you suffer like this every night?"

Treize thought of all the times he'd cornered Wufei, and tried to woo him with little touches and the simple nearness of his body. No wonder Wufei had bolted. Every mistrustful encounter between them magnified his suffering. Treize stared at Wufei, looking for the truth of his words. His husband's eyes were wide with exposure and panic. Everything in his body language said he was ready to bolt yet again.

"No! Don't run, Wufei please. I won't do anything to hurt you again. I swear my life on it. You don't believe me? I will get on my knees if that's what it takes." Treize's knees sank into the soft earth, muddying the fine velvet and silk of his trousers.

"Stop." Wufei's voice was tortured. "I don't want your shame or your anger. I'm tired of fighting, Treize. I just want peace."

"Then come to me, Kala. You say you don't want my shame but I hope you will accept my remorse. I am desperate because I have made mistakes and the only way to make it better is through your forgiveness. I don't want to fight you anymore either, Wufei. We have had enough pain between us. I don't know if it is the gods' will or by magick but in my hands I hold something that I don't even deserve. Let me start to earn it now, Wufei. Let me put an end to this suffering. Let me bring you not only pleasure, but friendship. I won't embrace you and thrust you back into the cold." Rising, Treize opened his arms. "Please, Wufei."

Wufei's throat worked. He took one faltering step towards Treize, then another. He stopped a handbreadth away, his yearning and fear and exhaustion etched into every line of his body. Treize made good on his promise. He closed that last space between them and enclosed Wufei in his arms.

The simple meeting of their bodies was like the brush of tinder suddenly ignited. A pulse so powerful surged between them that even Treize gasped. Wufei's trembling intensified, shaking them both. He cried out softly and collapsed against Treize's chest.

Treize picked him up and carried him up the stairs, all too aware of the most precious cargo he held in his arms.

"Come, Kala," he whispered. "It's time."

--------------------------------

The next few days passed by like a dream for Wufei. He had never expected it but he was happy.

The nights spent with Treize had led to the start of a tentative friendship. Of course there were still awkward moments and some lingering mistrust between them but when Wufei allowed himself to relax, he found that he genuinely enjoyed the older man's company. Treize was charming and funny (though his humor tended to the ribald side) and Wufei discovered Treize had as voracious an appetite for knowledge as he did.

To Wufei, they came together best in a meeting of the minds. Treize, on the other hand, thought differently. He loved their heated debates and was eager to bring Wufei this rare text or the other, but his most lavish praise was reserved for when they were behind closed doors. It was embarrassing and thrilling at the same time. The things Treize said to him....

Wufei flushed and brought a hand up to the high silk collar of his tunic. It hid a purplish love bite. The memory of this morning's lovemaking rose unbidden and Wufei took a shaky breath. If he continued like this, he was never going to finish his paperwork before dinner.

Re-wetting the nib of his pen, he forced himself to focus on the rolls of parchment, but even so his mind wandered. Wufei found his gaze being drawn to the window and outside where evening was swiftly approaching. He was just cursing himself for transcribing a sentence twice when Treize entered the study.

"I take it things are not progressing smoothly?" The older man chuckled.

"No. I can't seem to concentrate," Wufei huffed. Of course he was careful to keep the source of his distraction to himself.

"Oh? Anything I can help with?"

"I doubt it." Wufei sighed.

"Try me."

Treize moved around the desk and came to stand behind Wufei. His fingers grazed beneath Wufei's collar. "Maybe you just need a break."

Wufei shivered at the light stroking of Treize's fingers across his skin. "No... I shouldn't. I really need to get this done."

"You're so tense," Treize murmured as if Wufei had not spoken. His hands moved down and began kneading Wufei's shoulders. "Take a break; take a break. You know this isn't going to go to the archives this evening and the pages have been dismissed for the day." Treize's fingers skilfully unknotted a particularly tense muscle and Wufei groaned.

"Feel good?"

Wufei hesitated but there was no use denying it when his body was already melting into the chair. He slumped forward. "Yes," he admitted on a gust of breath.

Treize groaned too. "I came to invite you to go to the night market with me but maybe we should go upstairs instead."

"Night market?"

"Mm hmm. I realized I never took the time to show you the city myself and it is most beautiful at night." Treize kissed Wufei softly. "Just like you."

Wufei's cheeks warmed. "I'd like to go." He had only seen the city that one time with Duo when he first arrived. He had been too busy to go out since.

"Good. I'll ask Yuy and Maxwell to accompany us. We'll need to change into something a little less conspicuous though."

"Of course."

"Shall we go then?"

Wufei nodded and rose. As soon as he was out of his seat, Treize bent and deftly scooped him up.

"What are you doing?" Wufei growled.

"It's not dark outside yet. We still have time for a little play don't we?" Treize's lips found the pulse at Wufei's throat.

"No we don't. I'm bathing before we leave."

"No problem. I can help with that too," Treize purred, moving briskly down the hall and taking the stairs two at a time. He bent to brush his mouth against Wufei's. The kiss deepened and Wufei moaned in Treize's arms.

"Are you sure we won't miss anything?"

"We won't miss anything," Treize assured him as he closed the bedroom door behind them. "The city never sleeps."

"All right but you can put me down, you know," Wufei pointed out.

"I can, but I prefer not to. Besides, I know you enjoy it despite your protests." Treize grinned as Wufei squawked a denial. The color in his cheeks told the real story, though. Treize cradled him even more closely to his chest. "It's nice to be pampered sometimes, isn't it?"

Wufei was not sure how to answer that. "I'm not used to being pampered," he murmured.

"Then we'll have to remedy that immediately."

Unlike the room in which Wufei had previously slept, the royal suite had an adjoining bathing chamber. They headed there now. Once inside, Treize finally set Wufei on his feet.

One of Rossetti's many technological marvels was its sophisticated plumbing system. Wufei had never seen anything like it. For those who could afford it, baths could be outfitted with hot and cold running water. The royal bath was no exception. Hidden jets pulsed beneath the vast pool, keeping it pleasantly warm. A fine mist of steam rose from the water, warming the mosaic tile beneath their feet.

While Wufei admired the vast chamber, Treize had begun undressing. Wufei jumped a little when the older man's body pressed against his back. He could feel the heat of his husband's body even through his robes and Wufei shivered a little. He was still shocked by the desire that coursed through him every time he and Treize touched.

If Treize felt Wufei's tremor, he didn't say anything. Instead he rubbed his hands up and down Wufei's arms in a slow mesmerizing movement. His breath ghosted over the sensitive shell of Wufei's ear.

"Why don't we take these robes off, hmm?"

Wufei swallowed but nodded and as had become a ritual between them, as soon as he started unclasping the robe, Treize took over the task himself. In the older man's hands, even this was transformed into a caress. Treize's fingers followed in the wake of the parted cloth until the robes were pooled about Wufei's ankles and Wufei was trembling from his husband's gentle but focused touch.

"Treize?"

"Hmm?" Treize had smoothed his hands over Wufei's hair and was now undoing his braid.

Wufei shifted from one foot to the other. He still was not quite used to being naked with his husband and between that and the way Treize's slightest touch seemed to set his body humming Wufei was left feeling a little overwhelmed.

"I'm ... can we go into the water?"

"I'm sorry, my love. Are you cold?"

Wufei bit his lip and shook his head.

Somehow, Treize understood.

"Are you self-conscious because we're together like this?" he murmured huskily.

Wufei hesitated then nodded.

"You have no reason to be self-conscious. I've told you how beautiful you are, haven't I? Every part of you." Treize mouthed the tender skin at the nape of Wufei's neck, causing him to shiver again. He didn't stop there, but traced the groove of Wufei's spine all the way down to the dimple above his buttocks.

"Yes, but..." Wufei gasped and rose on tiptoe, his back involuntarily arching. When he said Treize's name this time, it was a plea.

Treize only kept moving downwards, licking, nipping and kissing the salt from Wufei's skin.

Wufei remembered the same caress from the first night he and Treize shared a tent, but he had been so fevered, so caught up in the moment then that the evening had seemed little more than a blur of pleasure, acute but indistinct. Now however, Wufei was fully awake and in complete possession of his senses. The decadence of what Treize was doing to him ... the fact that it felt _good_....

Wufei gave a startled cry and froze in Treize's grasp. Treize's tongue was---Wufei gave another helpless cry.

"*_What are you doing_*?"

"Something I've wanted to do all day," Treize rumbled happily.

As Treize stood and enclosed Wufei in his arms, the hard insistence of his erection pressed against Wufei's belly. That Treize wanted him that badly.... Wufei still found it impossible to believe.

Gods, how was he ever going to get used to this?

Treize extended his palm and Wufei had no choice but to take it. They entered the water together and it was safe to say not much washing was done until well afterwards.

--------------------------------

By the time Treize and Wufei met Duo and Heero at the stables, Wufei was feeling a little weak-kneed and rather dazed. The things Treize had done.... He could barely look at his husband without his cheeks warming. At least it was too dark for anyone to notice. Wufei frowned and forced himself to focus. He had to get a hold of himself.

"My Lords, the horses are ready," Duo told them. Next to him, Heero nodded. The men had tethered four horses: their own, Porphryo and Shenlong, but Treize turned to Wufei.

"Will you ride with me?" he asked. "It will be easier to show you the city that way."

Treize gazed at Wufei. Even in the faint glow of the lanterns the unspoken sentiment between them was clear. Treize also wanted to ride double so he could hold him.

Wufei knew he shouldn't. He was a skilled rider and it was the proper thing to do. The old Wufei would have never allowed it, yet he found himself agreeing anyway.

Wufei was self-conscious as Treize mounted Poryphro and gave him a boost, but neither Duo nor Heero batted an eyelash. Heero merely took Shenlong back to the stable hand with instructions to return her to her stall. The two soldiers mounted, flanking Wufei and Treize as they ambled out of the courtyard. They were leaving through a secret passageway used only by Treize and they emerged at a cobbled alley just behind the fish market. Wufei wrinkled his nose. Well that would certainly clear anyone's head.

Once in the market, Duo and Heero left their protective formation around Wufei and Treize and dismounted. They led their horses away and it was a testament to their skill that in no time they'd blended with the crowd. Of course, Wufei and Treize were both armed but it was reassuring to know that they had backup should they need it. However, with their inconspicuous clothes, and unhurried manner, they didn't draw any undue attention. Wufei was even surprised to find that they were not the only lovers riding double. In fact the practice seemed quite commonplace. Such a thing would have been rare in Eires.

As they moved deeper into the market Wufei began to relax. The entire place was alive with scents, sounds and colors he had never experienced before. Fragrant smoke wafted up from the tightly packed stalls. One man was making golden pastries stuffed with meat, peas and spices. The rich aroma was so tempting that Wufei asked Treize to stop so he could buy some.

"Thank you, sir!" The young man beamed as he wrapped two of the pastries in brown paper and handed them to Wufei. "Can I offer you a drink?"

Wufei was about to refuse but Treize reached around the saddle and offered the man their water skin.

"Please," he requested.

The vendor returned the flask brimming with spiced wine. Treize took a swig and offered some to Wufei. The younger man hesitated then took a sip. When he tried to return it Treize shook his head.

"Drink a little more."

"Treize, I don't have a good head for this," Wufei protested.

"Just a bit. To warm your insides."

Wufei sighed but he drank more of the wine. He rested against Treize as its warmth pooled in his belly. The air had finally turned a little sharp and Treize drew his cloak about them.

"Perfect," Treize rumbled.

"Hmm?" Wufei murmured, mesmerized by a twirling dancer just a few steps ahead of them. Her skin was dusted with gold and it caught the glow of the lanterns, making her seem like an extension of the fire itself. The heartbeat of the drums vibrated in the air, deep, powerful and as sensual as the woman who flowed to the beat. Wufei found himself moved in a way he could not describe.

"Marvelous isn't she?" Treize settled Wufei more comfortably against him. Beneath the cloak, his hands smoothed up and down Wufei's arms.

Wufei strained to look at Treize over his shoulder but in the dark, his husband's expression was unreadable. "Treize ... what?"

Treize made a soft sound against Wufei's neck. He was nuzzling the skin there causing a shiver to race through Wufei.

Before Wufei knew what was happening, Treize's hand had slipped under his tunic. Beneath the concealing folds of the cloak his callused fingers stroked Wufei's nipples.

Wufei gave a soft cry and jerked against the older man. "_Treize!_"

"No one can see us." Treize's voice was mesmerizing as he tweaked one small bud, causing sensation to shoot through Wufei.

"You can't. I can't--" Wufei gasped as Treize's hands moved lower.

"Isn't it exciting knowing I can make you come right here and none of these people would be any wiser? Don't you want me to?" Treize bent closer to whisper hotly in Wufei's ear even as his hands continued stroking and caressing.

Treize's words were scorchingly explicit and Wufei shuddered delicately. He was breathless from shock, excitement and unexpected pleasure. Suddenly the entire market had narrowed to the warmth of Treize's body against his and the words being murmured in his ear.

"I am so lucky to have you," Treize whispered. "I will prove to you that I'm worthy of your trust, however long it takes."

Treize's words roused a storm of conflicting feelings in Wufei. Part of him was still wary; another part questioned whether Treize cared enough for him to even want to earn his trust, while yet another part of him, the part that responded so easily to Treize's touch remembered Treize's gentleness and the reverence with which he'd caressed Wufei's body only hours ago. Surely that counted for something? Wufei didn't know what would happen tomorrow or even the day after but when looked into Treize's eyes for the first time he felt something he had not felt since he left Eires:

Hope.

They moved forward in a charged but companionable silence and Treize only broke it when they passed by a weaver's stall. His eyes were fixed on a cloth of incredibly fine weave. Treize leaned closer to rub it between his fingers. The wool was light and strong. It was just the sort of thing to wear now that summer's warmth was fleeing. But that was not what caught Treize's attention. He bought a generous length of the material and placed it in Wufei's hands.

It was a familiar symbolic red.

Treize had not forgotten.

Wufei closed his eyes. The ceremony was never far from his mind but tonight especially it was not difficult to imagine what it involved. Yet, the prospect no longer seemed so unpleasant. Beneath the cloak, Wufei squeezed Treize's hand.

Treize grasped Wufei's hand and brought it to his lips. "Kala," he murmured and the endearment held such weight, such meaning that Wufei couldn't speak.

The world stilled and in that moment something changed between them. The old wounds and the bitter pain of the past seemed to fade. Wufei felt it flowing out of him like a balm. He twisted to look at Treize. He had meant to say something but instead he found himself reaching for his husband and drawing him down to him. Their lips met and then Wufei knew nothing else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few feet away, Duo nudged Heero. "Think we should give the lovers some privacy?" he mused.

Heero grunted. "Here."

"Huh?"

Duo looked over and was surprised to find Heero holding a jeweled-toned cloth of his own. There was a stubborn set to his features and a fierce look in his eyes that said he would not be outdone even by an Emperor.

Duo's eyes widened. Then he flushed with pleasure.

Heero's cloth was of a rougher hew and weft but its bold pattern--purple and sapphire threads intertwined--had a beauty and roughness that was more to his taste. He'd received a lot of gifts in his lifetime, many expensive, but in one breath Heero showed him how meaningless they were compared to this one simple gift. They had no special ceremony to perform and no magical mandate from the gods but that was just as well. They were going to forge their own destiny anyway.

Duo reached over and linked his hand in Heero's.

They stayed joined for a space of a breath, then they were back to being soldiers. Up ahead, Prince Wufei and Emperor Rossetti were moving again and once again Heero and Duo blended with the shadows. They followed the lovers deeper into the crowd and the sounds of the market embraced them as the whole of Rossetti seemed to come alive in a celebration of laughter, love and life.


	16. Ambush

This story is dedicated to Lili for her kindness and her wonderful support. Thanks so much, my dear!

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit.

Please excuse any mistakes. This chapter is not yet betaed.

**A Matter of Good Sense**

**by Michalyn**

**Chapter Fifteen of Seventeen: Ambush**

** I'm sorry, I just realized that has suddenly stripped the formatting from all previous chapters so that the sections are running together. Until I can get to this please visit my website for the correct formatting**

**Warnings for this chapter**: violence, gore

**oooooooooooo**

Wufei's eyes were closed as he kicked, rolled to the ground and bounced to his feet again. He was exhausted but he was aware of only two things: the dark tide of power flowing through him and Grandmother Long's gravelly voice alternately coaxing and berating him into calling it forth with the unique divination techniques she had taught him. Wufei's hand shot out, and power exploded from his palm.

The small crowd of onlookers gasped as shadows pooled and swirled around them. Wufei opened his eyes and saw the darkened sky and the shadows surging at his feet. He was both repulsed and fascinated by the black writhing mass and he could only imagine what Meiran's clan members thought. Even the little girl, ever the spitfire looked spooked. No matter what anyone thought though, they were sworn to secrecy by Grandmother Long and her word was law. Wufei's secret was safe.

Wufei had been coming to the Dragon Clan's camp after his training sessions with Meiran. Every day his control over his powers grew. Yet, Wufei was all too aware of how much further he still had to go. His power no longer completely overwhelmed him as it had the first time, but its potential for destruction was still far too great for Wufei's comfort. It was a continual struggle to manage the dark tentacles and even the smallest break in his concentration could mean the difference between a safe practice session and someone being seriously hurt, something Duo knew all too well. He accompanied Wufei to the camp but always hung well back once Wufei started training.

Today, Wufei was not going to let his concentration waver. Despite the exhaustion weakening his limbs, he manipulated the shadows, testing their reach and speed then carefully drew them back to him. The wind stilled and the gloom lifted. All was normal again.

"That was amazing, Prince Wufei. No matter how many times I see it I can't believe it," Duo whistled, sauntering over. He handed Wufei a waterskin.

"Thanks." Wufei threw his head back and took a long swig. When he was done he poured a little water on his neck and chest. The cool trickle soothed him and Wufei sighed. His muscles ached. All he needed now was a nice long bath and if he was lucky a massage from Treize. Wufei surprised himself as soon as the thought escaped him. Had he grown so used to Treize's touch already? Only a few moons ago he dreaded it, now it seemed that after night after night in Treize's bed he had come to expect it, and yes, Wufei admitted to himself, to welcome it as well.

While Wufei was contemplating this, Grandmother Long grasped his elbow. "Prince Wufei, I need a word with you. Will you join me in my tent?"

"Ah, of course." Wufei pulled on his tunic and followed the woman he had come to see as his teacher as much as Shinsen O. He ducked into the tent, leaving Duo waiting outside. The four Shenlong warriors who followed Wufei from Eires were prowling the camp, making sure the area was secure.

"Please, have a seat, Prince Wufei." Grandmother Long waved a gnarled hand at the cushions piled on the floor. The old woman was brusque and Wufei knew many in both Eires and Rossetti would find her manner to him disrespectful but Wufei understood that her lack of reverence was not rudeness. The Dragon Clan were a proud people and as nomads they stood firmly by their stance that they owed allegiance to no Lord. Wufei had no problem with a clan with a strong spirit.

"Your concentration is much better," Grandmother long observed. "You are not of our people but truly you have the gift. I have also noticed a change in Meiran. She is more focused because of your training. I've seen the biggest improvement in her temper which can only be a good thing. Our people thank you." The old woman bowed.

"I am humbled," Wufei murmured. "I do not know what I would have done without your guidance and as for Meiran, I have enjoyed teaching her. She will be a force to be reckoned with one day."

"If she is not now," Grandmother Long laughed.

"Indeed." Wufei chuckled.

The old woman was quiet and Wufei sensed she was holding something back. It was odd for her not be forthcoming and Wufei grew uneasy. "Forgive me for asking this, but is everything all right? Meiran is not in danger is she?"

"You are perceptive as always, Prince Wufei. No, Meiran is not in danger but there is another matter I wish to speak with you of."

"I would like to think that you consider me a friend of the Dragon Clan. If there is some way I may be of assistance please tell me."

Grandmother Long approached Wufei. Her eyes pierced him. "There is something you can do. Our clan is leaving Rossetti in nine days and I would like to invite you to come with us."

"What?" Wufei felt like the breath had been knocked out of his lungs. They were leaving? What of Meiran's training? What of his? Once again he was losing his footing just when he thought he had found it. Wufei clenched his fists. Why, why, why? Why was it always like this?

How would he ever master his power with the Dragon Clan gone? He had also grown attached to Meiran and was busy laying out plans for the first Shenlong school in Rossetti with the feisty princess as his best student. He would revive the old ways-reinvigorate the teachings of the Lotus Manual. Now it would never happen. Most of all, here among others who looked like him and shared similar powers to him, Wufei did not feel like the alien thing he grew up believing he was. He _**did**_ fit somewhere and there _**were**_ others like him. Now it was all coming crashing down and Wufei did not understand why.

Wufei knew Meiran and her clan would have to leave eventually, but after speaking with the matriarchs he had found out that they usually stayed in one place for one to two years and then moved on. It was not nearly enough time for Wufei's dreams to become reality but it was certainly much more time than this. Wufei could only shake his head in confusion.

"Why? I don't understand. You have only been in Rossetti for a short time. Why must you leave now?"

"Our most important moon cycle is beginning and we must be closer to the tides before it reaches its height. If you accompanied us, it would be a wonderful time for you to test your powers as well."

"Accompanied you? That's impossible. I..."

"Is it? We can give you a home. We understand your powers and Meiran adores you. You would only grow stronger among our people and if in time you chose a mate among us, we would welcome it. You asked me to train you because you were unhappy here. You told me you were stifled in a marriage with a man who only saw you as an instrument. Has that changed?"

_**Had**_ Treize truly changed? Wufei looked away. "Yes ... no ... it's different now," he muttered.

Grandmother Long stared at him. "I see."

"I'm sorry. I just cannot-"

"No," Grandmother Long interrupted him. "Do not give me your answer now. Our caravans will be waiting at the South Gate in nine days. We will leave at first light. If you are not there, that will be my answer."

**ooooooooooooo**

Treize had another headache. Groaning, he rubbed his temples. It seemed he suffered one of these almost daily. He could not figure out why and he was considering summoning the healer. He had never been sickly so it was unusual for him to have such a persistent pain.

"Emperor Rossetti, is everything all right? Are the plans for the new marketplace to your liking?" The worried voice of Rossetti's top engineer broke through Treize's thoughts.

Treize blinked and smoothed the parchment out in front of him. Perhaps he needed some rest. "Yes. I like the layout and the positioning of the stalls but I want a bridge built here so our neighbors in Carnaby may easily come to trade their pottery." Treize traced his finger over the parchment, indicating the areas he meant.

The engineer nodded and together he and Treize finished detailing the plans for the marketplace and settled on a cost for labor and materials. Once they were finished, the engineer excused himself and Treize retired to the royal suite. Shrugging out of his clothes, he reclined on the bed and closed his eyes but his head was throbbing so badly he could not sleep. Even the slightest movement seemed to trigger an intense stabbing pain in his skull. A wave of nausea roiled through Treize and his stomach lurched. He hobbled to the bathing chamber, barely making it to the latrine before vomiting.

"Fuck." Treize panted as he leaned against the cool marble seat. Something was very wrong. For long minutes Treize could not move, but the headache gradually eased enough for him to not feel like he was about to lose the contents of his stomach at any moment. Treize rinsed out his mouth and dragged himself back to the bed, too weak to even call for a servant. He lay absolutely still under the covers, wishing for a cool dark place to disappear into. At last, he fell into a fitful sleep.

Treize did not know how long he had slept when he was awakened by the sound of Wufei entering the room.

"Treize? Why are you in bed?" His husband came over and peered at him.

"My head feels like it's about to explode," Treize groaned.

"Another headache?" Wufei frowned. "Have you called the healer?"

"No, I didn't have the energy. Just thinking hurt." Treize turned on his side to look at Wufei. Seeing his husband always brightened his day but Treize was amazed at how much better he seemed to feel as soon as Wufei entered the room. Maybe these headaches were caused by stress after all. Perhaps he needed a break.

"Well, do you want me to call the healer or make you something?"

"Make something?"

"Yes some tea may help. It's an Eirean recipe Trowa taught me."

"If you think it will work, by all means. I'd much rather be tended to by you than by the healer."

"I'm not surprised but he will do you more good than I."

"I doubt it."

"Hmph." Wufei rose and gathered the ingredients for the tea. Occasionally, he would glance back at the bed to see how Treize was doing. The older man was swathed in the bedclothes and looked rather ptiful with them drawn up to his chin. It was so unusual that Wufei could not help chuckling to himself. As Wufei cradled Treize's head and brought the steaming cup to his lips he was thinking Treize looked rather adorable like this. Wufei did not even realize he was smiling until Treize shot him a curious look.

"Why didn't you tell me this was all I had to do to get you to be nice to me?" he joked.

"Hush," Wufei scolded him, color rising in his cheeks.

Treize grinned then winced. Then it was Wufei's turn to laugh.

"Serves you right. Now here, drink this." Wufei cradled Treize's head and held the cup to his husband's lips.

"Mm."

"It will take a little while for that to take effect, so you'd better stay put."

"I wouldn't think of going anywhere," Treize murmured, bringing Wufei's hand to his lips. "Thank you for tending to me."

"It is nothing."

"Will you stay with me?"

"For a little while, yes."

"No. Forever." Treize looked up at Wufei in all seriousness. His expression was completely open, vulnerable.

Wufei's heart skipped a beat."Treize..."

"I know. You don't have to say anything. I understand that with everything that's happened it takes time." Treize looked away. "I hope to Gods I still have time to earn your affection, Wufei."

Wufei opened his mouth; closed it again. How could he express what was within him? His feelings for Treize were so complicated. Too complicated. Yet, for the first time Wufei thought that maybe, just maybe he wanted to stay. In just a few days his father's messenger would be waiting for Wufei's command. Wufei did not want war with Rossetti. He would tell his father to send the troops back. Rossetti was not his home but he would try to make it so. As for the Dragon Clan ... staying would be painful but Wufei was starting to believe it was the right thing to do.

Wufei turned Treize's face toward him. He leaned forward and captured his husband's lips. This imperfect, stubborn man was not what he wished for but perhaps he could make it so as well.

**ooooooooooooo**

Treize awoke with Wufei in his arms. They were naked but had not made love. After bathing together they had tumbled into bed. Treize looked at Wufei's relaxed face and wondered if his husband was finally softening toward him. He wanted to think so but was afraid to even hope t might be true.

Wufei mumbled and smiling, Treize stroked his hair. He would be happy to wake like this every morning. On top of that his headache was gone. Already he could tell the day was off to a better start.

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains and Wufei awoke. He rubbed his eyes. "Mm?"

"Good morning, Kala."

"Good morning."

Treize was delighted when Wufei did not pull away and instead shifted to a more comfortable position against him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. What time is it?" Wufei eyed the sun through the window. "I must have been more tired than I thought."

"You have been working hard. The treaty with Carnaby has taken a great deal of your time."

"I guess that's true." Wufei yawned.

"I don't know if I have said it before but I really appreciate your work on the treaty. The text was meticulous. Truthfully, Rossetti's negotiators have a lot to learn from you."

"I am just doing my job," Wufei said gruffly.

"And you do it magnificently."

Wufei made a noncomittal sound, uncomfortable as ever with praise and Treize was once again amazed at the tangle of contradictions the younger man was. Wufei was headstrong and proud and yet curiously humble about his most significant accomplishments. It reminded Treize of how much he still had to learn about his husband. And he wanted to learn everything-the bitter and the sweet-for Wufei would not be who he was without them.

Treize caressed Wufei's back. _He is so lovely_, he thought. _Everything I wanted and even more_. And then, with sudden clarity: _I'm falling in love with him. No, I Iove him._

The realization was so startling that Treize felt like the wind had been knocked out of him but once he thought it he could not deny his feelings. He had been with many men and they were all special in different ways but not once had Treize ever felt anything close to love for any of those men. Lust, yes; companionship, occasionally-but never love. All this time Treize was convinced it did not exist, just like the magic that surrounded everything in Eires. It _did _exist and Treize knew now without a doubt that he loved Wufei.

When Treize lifted his head he discovered that Wufei was looking at him with a very odd expression. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were round.

"What is it, Wufei?"

"You...you said you loved me." The words were almost gasped out.

"I..." Had he said that aloud? Treize flushed. Well there was no going back now. "Yes, I do. I never thought I would say these words to anyone but I love you, Wufei."

Wufei struggled visibly to respond. Treize understood.

"Kala, I know this is a shock. I'm shocked myself," Treize laughed. "You don't need to respond. I would be the happiest man in the world if you loved me but that takes time and with the mistakes I have made it may never happen at all. For now accept my love, Wufei. I won't ask for a thing in exchange. Just know that I love you and I'm here for you if you need me and even if you don't. Is that all right?"

Wufei ducked his head. He nodded.

"Thank you." Treize was relieved. He did not know what he would have done if Wufei had immediately shut him down, or worse, shut him out again.

Treize caught the end of Wufei's braid and brushed it across the back of his hand. He tugged off the bit of twine holding it in place and the entire mass of hair unraveled in his hands, falling in dark silken waves over Wufei's shoulders.

Wufei made an irritated sound between his teeth. "Treize, it's going to get all tangled like that."

"I'll comb it for you." Treize reached for the wooden comb. He pulled Wufei into a sitting position and began dragging the comb through the younger man's hair. He pulled it through carefully, loosening any tangles. Wufei sighed as Treize worked from his scalp down to the hair pooled at his waist and back again and the older man could not help smirking to himself. Wufei was sensitive to even these simplest pleasures.

"What are you smiling at?" Wufei was looking at Treize in the mirror on the opposite wall.

"Oh nothing." Treize grinned.

"Hmph." Wufei let it drop as Treize's fingers brushed the nape of his neck. A breathy sound escaped him and he shivered.

Treize kept moving the comb even after Wufei's hair was perfectly smooth. He was as mesmerized by the hypnotic motion of the comb as Wufei was by his touch. Goosebumps had broken out over the younger man's skin and he was making a soft sound of pleasure. Treize did not stop. He admired the dark sheen of Wufei's hair, amazed at the play of light on the silken strands. The shadows seemed almost alive and Treize had to blink once or twice to shake the impression that they were moving. He wished he could reach for the brush but Wufei was so relaxed against him that he did not want to disturb him or the quiet rhythm of the comb in his hands.

"It's closer to me. I'll get it."

Treize jumped. "Pardon?"

"The brush. Didn't you want it?"

Treize froze. He knew he had not said _that_ aloud. "I did but how did you know?"

"What do you mean how did I know? You said it just now."

"No I didn't."

"Treize are you trying to be funny?" Wufei looked at Treize over his shoulder.

"I'm not joking. Somehow you knew what I was thinking before I said it. In fact, I think the same thing happened when I realized I loved you. I was positive I had not confessed to it but you said I did. Now I do not think so."

Even to Treize's ears what he was saying sounded ridiculous. He struggled to come up with a rational explanation but could not. Was he going crazy? Maybe this was some bizarre side effect of the headaches he kept having. Treize frowned. Come to think of it, those started not long after Wufei moved to Rossetti. Treize stared at Wufei in a mixture of fascination and revulsion. "Is this somehow related to ... your _magic_?

"My magic? I can't read minds Treize."

"Then how do you explain it?"

"I'm not trying to explain it. You're the one convinced I can hear your thoughts."

"I know how it sounds but there isn't any other explanation."

"Why would I want to read your thoughts? I have enough trouble with my own. Trust me, I would know if I was telepathic."

"How?"

"Because my power isn't... " Wufei began and then stopped. "Because I just _**know**_."

Treize's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What exactly is your power, Wufei? Quatre tried to explain it but I didn't understand it then and I surely don't understand it now."

"Look, Treize you had some really bad headaches in the last few days. We should call the healer."

"I don't have a headache now. I'm thinking more clearly than I have in weeks."

"You call this thinking clearly?"

"Yes."

Wufei made a frustrated sound. "It's absolutely pointless to argue about this."

"Then just tell me what your power is."

"It's not-"

"Why?"

"I am not telepathic, Treize. Just leave it at that."

"Wufei..."

"I said no!" Wufei's voice was agitated, panicked.

"You can't hide something as important as this from me, Wufei. It's not right. I love you but we can't keep on like this. We need to start communicating better. We need to start trusting each other."

Wufei opened his mouth to say something but he turned away, pressing his lips into a grim line. "I'm not telepathic," was all he could say dejectedly.

Treize touched Wufei's shoulder. "Then tell me what you are."

Treize watched the rigid line of Wufei's back. Wufei's head turned slowly toward him and Treize gasped.

"What the fuck?"

Wufei's eyes were glowing silver and the soft silky strands Treize had been brushing just a moment ago were alive, writhing around Wufei's head like a thousand serpents. While they had been talking, the room had darkened. Treize looked at the foot of the bed and recoiled in horror. Streams of shadows were scurrying across the floor, all heading unerringly toward the bed. They licked up the bed post to gather around Wufei so that he was surrounded by a wriggling writhing mass.

Treize slammed back against the headboard. "Wh...what the hell is this?"

"You want to see my power?" Wufei hissed.

"I-"

"You want to see my power?" Wufei repeated. His voice was thin, unearthly. He lifted his hand.

Then the world went black.

ooooooooooooo

"What by the gods was that?" Treize panted. He was flattened against the pillows, his arms raised defensively.

Wufei raised his palm again. The shadows stilled. There was a moment of resistance before they retreated and Wufei withdrew the black cocoon around them. "You asked what my power was. That's it." Wufei did not bother to wait for Treize to push him away. He rose from the bed.

Treize grabbed his arm. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Treize, I know what you're going to say: it's frightening, disgusting, freakish even. Don't bother. I already know."

"Wufei, I'm shocked ... and yes, alarmed but I'm not going to say any of those things. Why did you tell me nothing about this before? Have you had this ... ability ... since Eires?"

Wufei shook his head.

"Then when?"

"It started not long after we arrived in Rossetti. I could not control it but I have been training. It's easier now."

"Training? With whom?"

"Meiran's clan. There are many similarities between me and her people. They are water diviners and have developed some techniques that are surprisingly effective at controlling the shadows. When I first met Grandmother Long, their clan leader she offered to train me in exchange for my teaching Meiran the Shenlong techniques," Wufei explained. He was careful not to mention that they were leaving Rossetti soon and wanted him to come with them. Wufei still needed more time to think that over himself.

"The Dragon Clan," Treize murmured thoughtfully. "So this is where you have been spending most of your evenings?"

"Yes."

"And you think their techniques are helping?"

"Immensely. I don't know what I would have done, otherwise."

"Then I am grateful to them." Treize covered Wufei's hand with his own. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Yes, Duo and my Shenlong Guard. Duo ... I almost hurt him when I first discovered my power." Wufei's voice was full of regret as he told Treize about that chaotic afternoon. "I don't know what I would have done if he had been seriously injured but thankfully he is all right. He always accompanies me to the Dragon Clan's camp. " Wufei looked up at Treize. "Treize, I am sorry I kept this from you but I did not know how to explain it when I could barely understand it myself. Most of this also happened while we were ... estranged."

"Thank you for telling me. I suppose this is as scary for you as it is for me. Scarier since it's happening to _**you**_."

Wufei nodded.

"Did Quatre know this is what your power would be?"

"No, his visions are not that specific. I think he had a general sense but I doubt he could have guessed this."

"Hmm. And you're sure telepathy has no link to your ability to manipulate shadows?"

"Treize!" Wufei made an exasperated sound. "You need to stop with this telepathy thing. I am not reading your mind or anyone else's, okay?"

"All right, all right," Treize laughed, though he still did not appear quite convinced. He became serious.

"No more secrets?" Treize opened his arms to Wufei.

Wufei slipped into Treize's arms and closed his eyes as his husband folded him against his chest. He thought of Grandmother Long's invitation and of his father's messenger waiting for summons of war. Just two more little secrets, Wufei thought to himself as he burrowed closer to Treize. Then everything would be all right.

**ooooooooooooo**

Treize was going crazy.

He had to be if Wufei was right and his shadow abilities had nothing to do with reading minds. They were in the imperial dining room and Wufei was slightly turned away from him as he reached for one of dishes. Treize watched in fascination as he focused his thoughts on asking Wufei to pass him the roast and his husband turned and offered him the tray with a smile.

"Thank you, Kala," Treize murmured.

He could not count how many times it had happened in the past two days. Treize was as baffled by it as by the sudden disappearance of his headaches. Whenever he tried to mention it to Wufei, the younger man grew irritated but Treize was starting to think it was because he was going about this the wrong way. Maybe this ability had nothing to do with Wufei and everything to do with _**him**_. Treize kept remembering a conversation with Trowa long forgotten until now.

_What kind of gifted are you?"_

"_Me?" _

"_You must be," Trowa insisted, "to be Wufei's mate."_

"_Every land has its gifted, though they might be called by something else. Sometimes they have no name at all but they live nonetheless." Trowa's gaze pinned Treize in place. "Perhaps Wufei is not the only one guilty of denying his gifts."_

Somehow Treize's connection with Wufei must have awakened something in him. He always had an uncanny ability to communicate with others. He was known for his charisma. Perhaps this was an extension of something he only thought of as a talent before. Now he realized there might be more to it than that. The one thing he was sure of was that all of this was linked to Wufei. No matter how hard he tried to send his thoughts to others it did not work. The only one he shared the connection with was his husband. It had to be another facet of their bond. There was no other way Treize could explain what was happening to him.

Now he just had to get Wufei to see it too.

When they finished eating Treize took Wufei's hand. "Kala, I'd like to talk."

Wufei looked up in surprise. "Oh? About what?"

Treize glanced at the servants who were silently clearing the dishes away. "Not here. Shall we go up?"

"All right," Wufei agreed.

"Don't worry, Kala, it's nothing terrible. At least I don't think it is."

"You really know how to reassure a man don't you?"

"I try," Treize chuckled.

Once they got to the royal suite Wufei sat on one of the large pillows at the foot of the bed . He pulled his legs under him. "So? What do you want to talk about?"

"Now before you dismiss it hear me out. I've been accusing you of reading my mind. Well I was wrong. _**I've**_ been communicating with you."

"Communicating with me how?" Wufei already sounded wary. "Is this about an argument we had in the past?"

"No, not like that. Here, I'll show you." Treize placed his hands on Wufei's shoulders. "Now watch to see if my lips move."

_Can you hear me?_

"Yes, " Wufei gasped. "How ... how did you do that?" A look of panic crossed his features. "Can you read my thoughts?"

"No, I can't. I can only send my thoughts to you. I knew I wasn't imagining you could hear me but it took me some time to figure out what was happening and why."

"But how? Were you keeping this hidden all this time? Why did you not say something before?" Wufei demanded.

"I did not say anything because I _couldn't_. This only started a few days ago but since we returned from Eires I kept getting these terrible headaches and I could not understand why. I never guessed they were linked to you."

"I thought you just said this had nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you, Wufei. You awakened this in me. Your brother and Trowa mentioned it long ago in Eires but I did not understand it then. I doubted anything related to magick. I doubted our bond, but not anymore."

"Treize, are you sure about this? I know it's crazy for me of all people to be questioning this but ... you're not from Eires. I've seen all kinds of abilities among Eireans but not here."

"Wufei, Trowa told me that you were gifted and to be your mate, I must be gifted too. At the time I thought his words were laughable. How could I believe him when I'd never noticed anything special about myself? Besides, you were ill at the time and Quatre was convinced I was to blame for awakening your powers. The last thing on my mind was figuring out some cryptic message about my 'gift'." Treize grapsed Wufei's hand. "Your brother was sure my gift would reveal itself in time and so it has."

Wufei was quiet as he mulled this over. He did not speak for so long that Treize grew worried. "Kala?"

"Do it again."

"What?"

"Do it again. I need to make sure it wasn't a fluke."

"All right." Treize pulled Wufei into his lap and held him close.

_I love you, Wufei._

Wufei closed his eyes and rested his head against Treize's chest. So much for things getting less complicated between them.

**ooooooooooooo**

"We should go out."

"We should? Where?"

"How about a picnic?" Treize suggested over the sheaf of papers he was rifling through. He and Wufei were in the library, reviewing some legal documents.

Wufei removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. After four hours of reading he was ready for a break but today especially he did not want to stray too far from the palace. He was anxious about meeting his father's spy, and afraid Treize would find out. Wufei knew it was wrong to keep this from his husband but things were so peaceful between them that he did not want to upset Treize by revealing the depth of his father's anger. He would meet Magreth and turn him away with Treize none the wiser. Then they could focus on building a future together.

"Kala?"

"Hmm? All right, but I need to be back at the palace no later than 3 o' clock. I received word that an old colleague from Eires will be passing through Rossetti on his way to Lysath." It was a lie, but it was as close to the truth as Wufei could get.

"Oh? Then we should invite him to dinner."

"No, no that won't be necessary," Wufei said quickly. "He's not a close friend and will just be stopping briefly to restock his caravan in Rossetti."

"If that is what you wish," Treize said, sounding confused by Wufei's sudden lack of hospitality, especially to a fellow Eirean.

Wufei prayed he would letter the matter drop. He did not want anymore lies between them and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when Treize nodded.

"Then we shall have you back by three. I'll tell the kitchen to prepare us something special."

"Okay, I'll tell Duo and prepare my Shenlong Guard. Is Heero still busy with his investigation?"

"I'm sure he is but even if he were not I'd not have him accompany us."

"What? Why?"

"Don't you tire of constantly being followed? We'll be gone a mere hour, a bit longer at most. We'll be back before anyone misses us."

"Treize, I'm not sure that's a good idea. We should be cautious, especially with this situation with the Northern Kingdom."

"Forget Duo. Leave the Shenlong guard. We'll be fine. Think of it as an adventure." Treize kissed Wufei's fingers. "Do you really want an audience while we're making love under the sun?"

"I didn't realize I'd promised any lovemaking." Wufei's voice was wry.

"I'd hoped you could be persuaded."

"Hmph." An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Wufei's stomach but he squelched it. "I suppose it will be fine."

"Of course it will." Treize captured Wufei's lips. "I'll go prepare the horses."

ooooooooooooo

"You have jam on your chin."

"Where?" Wufei rubbed his face. He and Treize had just finished their picnic and now, thoroughly satisfied, they lazed in the sun. The glen they had chosen was cool, green and secluded enough for lovers wishing to remain out of sight.

"Here, let me." Treize leaned over to wipe off the offending smudge. He licked his fingers then captured Wufei's lips, which to him were far sweeter.

His husband returned the kiss, shyly at first then with increasing pressure. Treize groaned in encouragement, his arms tightening around Wufei. How much more precious Wufei's passion was when it flowed from him freely. Even a few weeks ago Treize could never have hoped for something like this. Knowing that Wufei wanted him without fear or anger made Treize desire the extraordinary man in his arms even more.

Wufei moaned as Treize trailed kisses along his jawline and down his throat. Treize pressed the younger man closer and he could feel the unmistakeable ridge of Wufei's desire. Treize could not believe his husband was so aroused after just a few kisses.

"Gods, Wufei, you're burning me alive."

Treize cradled Wufei's head and began lowering him to the blanket. All he could think about was caressing every inch of Wufei's body and making the younger man call out his name. But before he could even get to his mission, Wufei pushed firmly at his shoulders.

"No," he gasped.

"But I thought-" Treize was stunned when Wufei wriggled from his grasp and pushed him down instead. The younger man straddled him, his cock pressing against Treize's. It took all of Treize's willpower not to thrust upward. "Kala?" he croaked.

"Let me," Wufei murmured, his hands skimming along Treize's sides. He kissed Treize's chest, then began moving down his body.

"Wufei, what are you doing?" Treize could barely get the words out as Wufei's dark head moved ever closer to his groin. Every muscle in his body thrummed with tension. Wufei wasn't... His shy husband _couldn't _be contemplating what Treize thought he was.

Wufei looked up, his expression a mix of desire and uncertainty. "You don't want me to?" he asked, sounding deflated.

Didn't want him to? Treize stifled a groan. There were no words to describe the depths of his want. "Wufei, I want. Oh gods how I want., but only if it's what you truly desire. Don't feel pressured to do anything you're not ready for."

"No, I want to do this for you. You always pay so much attention to me that I hardly know what you like." Wufei's voice was husky. As he spoke, he undid Treize's breeches and slipped his hand inside.

Treize's hips rose from the blanket as Wufei's fingers closed around his engorged cock. "Fuck!"

Wufei had released him and was eying his cock like it was a wondrous new toy. Treize could see that his breath was coming fast and he was flushed. "You... you're very hard."

"Yes. Do you like that?"

"Mm." Wufei nodded. His pink tongue stole out to lick the very tip of Treize.

Treize's entire body shuddered. "Ungh ... Kala, where did you learn this?"

"From you." Wufei smiled and returned to Treize's cock.

Treize could not think anymore when Wufei started bobbing his head. Certainly, Wufei had not learned that devilish flick of his tongue from him. Wufei was cupping and massaging Treize's balls, caressing him with an instinct that made Treize shout his name. To Treize, it seemed that Wufei only had to touch and his body gave up all its secrets one by one. He could not catch his breath. Not with the way Wufei was expertly working him over, suckling the very tip of him then moving down to trace the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Treize buried his fingers in Wufei's hair. They clenched before he forced himself to relax. He did not want to startle Wufei by pumping into his mouth. He was large and he knew the wrong move could turn Wufei off.

Well, he need not have worried. When Wufei took the entire length of him in, it was over. Treize shouted and spurted into his lover's waiting mouth.

Surprised, Wufei choked a little but he quickly recovered. He swallowed then catlike, licked his lips and his fingers. Just watching him was almost enough to make Treize hard again.

"Gods," he groaned.

"Did you like that?" Wufei asked huskily.

"I did. That was amazing, Kala. Thank you."

"Treize, I..."

Treize saw the hunger in Wufei's expression and fire raced through him. "Do you want me, sweet Wufei?"

"Yes," Wufei whispered.

Treize was so happy he could shout. "Oh, Kala. You are so beautiful. I want to make love to you but not here. Not after what you just did. I don't want to rush this. Let's go back to the castle, you can see your friend off and then I'll make love to you all afternoon and into the night. I'll give you so much pleasure you'll never want to leave the bed. Unless of course, you absolutely can't wait, in which case I'd be more than happy to satisy you right now." Treize grinned.

"No, I think I can manage," Wufei chuckled.

"Good." Treize tilted Wufei's face up and kissed him tenderly. "I love you. Should we head back?"

"Well isn't this cozy."

"Treize!" Wufei said sharply. Seven men were approaching the grove. All were armed.

Treize spun, instinctively shielding Wufei behind him. His husband was no delicate flower of course, and hidden by the folds of their cloaks, Wufei stuck his dagger into Treize's belt. The smaller man was armed but Treize's sword lay discarded on the blanket. Treize inwardly cursed his foolishness. He was grateful for Wufei's quick thinking but it was a meager defense against the men confronting them now.

"What do you want?" Treize demanded.

"Oh, I think you know, Emperor. Your brother would like a word." A warrior with midnight black armor sneered at them. He was flanked on either side by the three other men but it was his sword which made Treize's blood run cold. It was as black as his armor and both seemed to gleam in cruel contrast to his pale hair. There was only one man who carried that sword and his depravity was legend.

Alexei the killer.

The warrior's torture methods were so sick that it was rumored he was not human. Even Treize could not have guessed his brother's hatred ran this deep.

Behind him, Treize, Wufei was tense and the older man knew he too had recognized Alexei.

_Wufei, we're going to have to fight. Do you think you can reach my sword?_ Treize was never more grateful for his new ability as he communicated silently with his husband.

Wufei squeezed his hand once, indicating his agreement. He was so brave and Treize's heart was breaking. They would be lucky to get out of this alive and it was all his fault.

_On my count, okay?_

_One._

_Two._

_Three!_

The world seemed to contract as Treize ripped the dagger from his belt. From the corner of his eye, he saw Wufei duck and roll toward the blanket. Faster than Treize could think, Wufei had tossed him his sword and was bouncing to his feet. He remembered being amazed at Wufei's speed, and feeling such pride at the fierceness of his spirit.

Then, chaos fell.

**ooooooooooooo**

Wufei plunged his sword into the warrior's neck and blood sprayed, splattering him in the face. The man gurgled and slumped to the ground, but Wufei barely looked back as he stepped over him. All he could think of was helping Treize. The remaining warriors were all circling his husband. Six to one? What kind of curs were they? Was Mueller really that desperate to kill his brother?

Alexei was bearing down on Treize and the Emperor would normally have held his own if not for the other men on his periphery. None had yet attacked, but it was enough. With Treize unable to give his full attention to the dark knight, Wufei knew it was only a matter of time before Treize faltered. He could not let that happen.

"Come here, you cowards!" Wufei vaulted into the air and took down two of the soldiers with a powerful kick. While they struggled to find their bearings, Wufei quickly dispatched another warrior. To his left, he could see the other two were already struggling to rise.

Wufei lifted his sword and confronted the men who were on their feet again. The larger of the two swung viciously at Wufei but there were advantages to being smaller. Wufei was fast and his low center of gravity made him light on his feet. He easily dodged the brute, spun and jabbed him between the ribs. The warrior crumpled to the ground and his partner's features twisted in shock and rage.

"You little freak!" He lunged but Wufei sidestepped him. The man's anger gave him a beserker's strength but he was still no match for Wufei. Soon, he met the same fate as his comrade.

"Fuck." Wufei was panting. He was covered in gore and the smell of blood was sharp in his nostrils. He had evened the battlefield somewhat but he was also tiring. He was alert but moving more slowly now that his initial burst of adrenaline was beginning to fade.

Across the glen, the air vibrated with the clanging of metal as Treize and Alexei dueled. They were both sweating and each was covered in nicks and cuts but neither had been able to land a definitive blow. And still there was one man zealously tracking them, hovering near Treize as though meaning to join at any second .

Wait, one? Wufei looked around frantically. He counted the bodies in the grass. One ... two ... four... Wufei swore.

One of the men had disappeared.

Just as Wufei tried to locate the missing warrior, the man who had been hovering near Treize jabbed at him. Treize managed to dodge and turn, but that split second was all Alexei needed to wrest the upper hand. He kicked Treize squarely in the abdomen, knocking him to the ground. The Emperor's sword sword flew out of his hand and landed at the enemy warrior's feet.

Alexei's lips curled. "Oh, I'm going to have fun playing with you." He spat on Treize. "I wonder how your little prince will feel about all that lovemaking you promised when you're only half a man." Alexei lifted his sword high, black blade glinting in the sunlight.

"No!" Wufei screamed. He was running but it was like moving through molasses. He knew he would never make it in time.

_Nononono! _Fear clawed at Wufei's throat, releasing something inside of him. The shadows shot from Wufei's palms, dagger sharp and deadly. Alexei did not even have time to blink before his head was ripped from his neck and thumped to the ground. His underling was speared right through the heart.

Wufei was as stunned as he was sick with relief. He hurried to Treize who was soaked in blood. Suddenly, another kind of fear gripped Wufei as he thought the shadows might have hurt Treize too due to his inability to control them. Wufei patted along Treize's body. "Are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm not hurt," Treize gasped. "A little amazed and a little unnerved by what just happened, but I'm fine. Kala, you saved my life."

"Thank the gods." Wufei flung his arms around Treize. "For a moment I thought-"

"Wufei, look out!"

"What-?"

Treize pushed Wufei to the side, covering him with his body. Too late, Wufei saw the missing warrior. He ran toward them and with a scream lunged forward. The blade connected, lodging in Treize's side. Already the warmth of blood was seeping through Wufei's own tunic.

"No," he whispered, horrified. "No!"

Wufei's cry was one of utter desperation as he sprang to his feet. The sound was so primal that even the warrior seemed stunned. He tried to flee but Wufei was upon him faster than he could draw breath. He cried out as Wufei's sword plunged into him over and over and over again. But it could not undo what had been done.

Tears clouded Wufei's vision as he returned to Treize, but he forced them back, reminding himself that he was their strength now. He needed to stay focused. His husband had managed to turn over and was clutching his side. Pain was stamped into every line of his body. "Treize ... can you speak?" Wufei croaked.

"Yes..." Treize hissed. He coughed, and his lips shone wet with blood.

Wufei trembled. He began ripping large swaths from his tunic. "I have to pull out the sword, Treize. It would be better to leave it in until a healer gets to you but we don't have time. We need to get out of here now. "

Wufei grasped the hilt of the sword. "Are you ready?"

Treize nodded.

"All right." Wufei paused to kiss Treize. Then, he yanked the sword out.

The older man's scream of agony rent the air. Treize was wan and panting as Wufei tightly bound his side, but to the older man's credit, he did not pass out.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry," Wufei whispered.

The ground beneath them was vibrating, faintly at first and then more strongly with each passing second.

Wufei could hear it, he knew Treize could hear it and they both knew what it meant:

Mueller's army was coming.

"Can you ride?" Wufei could barely get the words out.

"You know I can't," Treize coughed.

The tears Wufei had been fighting so hard to suppress broke free and rolled down his cheeks. Treize's large thumb traced and captured them.

"I never thought I'd see you cry over me. Should have thought of this a long time ago," he joked feebly.

"We have to get you out of here," Wufei insisted stubbornly.

"How?"

"If we can just get to Nataku..."

"Kala, you know that won't work."

"I refuse to just leave you here! We have to try. Put your arm around my neck." Wufei bent and wrapped his arm around Treize's chest.

Grimacing, Treize leaned on Wufei and allowed himself to be hoisted up. Torturous minutes passed as Wufei dragged Treize across the glen but the older man was heavy and his weight threatened to topple them both. Worse, no matter how Wufei tried to summon the shadows in the hopes of using them to assist him, they would not come forth. He could have screamed his frustration. Why didn't he know how to control them yet?

On the horizon, tiny dots of men were speckling the hill. If they left now they could make it back to Rossetti before the army reached the plain but Wufei had only managed to drag Treize a few paces forward.

"Kala, leave me. You must go on ahead."

"You are Rossetti! He has won if he has you!"

"Do you think it would do Rossetti any good to get us both captured?" Treize demanded. "I know Mueller. He won't kill me. Not until he's extracted whatever he wants from Rossetti and what he wants most of all is power. He can't have that without you."

"I don't understand."

"In a way we've alrady won. My brother doesn't want me. He wants you and the power that comes with Eires. That is why those men all targeted me. They were ordered to kill me and bring you back alive."

"But you'll be killed!"

Treize forced a wry grin "Don't worry, I won't be defeated that easily." He sobered. "Besides, we have time. I know my brother. He is too twisted to give me a quick death."

Wufei was horrified. "Treize..."

"I trust you Wufei. if anyone can get us out of this, you can."

Wufei clenched his fists. He hesitated.

"Kala, go!"

Damn it! Why did this have to happen? "Don't you dare die on me," Wufei choked. "I'm coming back for you, no matter what."

Treize's smile was tender. "I'm counting on it."

Beneath them, the ground rumbled with the portent of war. Wufei lingered to give his husband one last look before he turned and sprinted through the glade. He vaulted onto Nataku and rode as if his life depended on it.

And it did.


End file.
